Starts with a Spin
by Magic Vindaloo
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche. Doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen. HPDM Slash
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Slash, Romance, Humor  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: R bzw. NC-17 in späteren Kapiteln.  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.  
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche - doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen.  
Kapitel: 1/17   
Anmerkung (1): Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original von Maxine-chan, was einige von euch vielleicht kennen, wurde pre-HBP geschrieben, daher hat die Story natürlich einen leichten AU-Charakter (sie spielt zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres). Das soll uns aber nicht weiter stören!   
Anmerkung (2): Hier werde ich nur die „zensierte" Version posten, der NC-17 Inhalt der späteren Kapitel wird in meinem Livejournal zu finden sein.

**Starts with a Spin **

**_xxx_**

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie es angefangen hatte. Okay, streichen wir das, er wusste ganz genau, wie es angefangen hatte. Aber warum es weitergegangen war oder was in aller Welt in seine Schulkameraden gefahren war und sie veranlasst hatte, es fortzusetzen, konnte er nicht begreifen.

Das sechste Schuljahr hatte langsam begonnen und war ebenso langsam fortgeschritten. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich nervös und angespannt gefühlt, da der Krieg unabwendbar näher rückte. Voldemort war nach dem Vorfall vor den Sommerferien untergetaucht und hatte sich weder in Harrys Träumen, noch durch seine Narbe erneut bemerkbar gemacht. Seltsamerweise hatte bisher auch kein einziger der gefangen genommenen Todesser aus Askaban entkommen können.

Seit seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war Harry verständlicherweise sehr launisch gewesen. Der Verlust von Sirius hatte ihn, obwohl er seinen Paten nur wenige Jahre gekannt hatte, sehr hart getroffen. Er war schließlich derjenige gewesen, der für ihn einem Elternteil am nächsten gekommen war. Der einzig andere Zauberer, der jemals diese Position hätte einnehmen können, war Dumbledore. Aber seit ihrem Abschied im letzten Jahr hatte Harrys Enttäuschung ihm gegenüber nicht viel dazu beigetragen, seine Verlustgefühle zu mildern.

Es war tatsächlich Hermines Idee gewesen, die kombinierte Haus-Party zu veranstalten. Nachdem Harry als Sucher wieder ins Quidditch-Team aufgenommen worden war und Gryffindor Ravenclaw haushoch geschlagen hatte, hatten sie im Gryffindorturm eine Party gefeiert, die sie alle als sehr entspannt und fröhlich in Erinnerung hatten. Also hatte Hermine überlegt, dass eine große Party der gesamten sechsten Klassenstufe ihnen allen helfen würde, ein wenig entspannter zu sein.

Die Idylle ihrer _eigentlich ist jeder eingeladen, aber in Wirklichkeit nur Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw–Party_ wurde jedoch schnell von einer Gruppe Slytherins zerstört. Zwar sagte niemand etwas offen, denn es sollte ja schließlich eine „kombinierte Haus-Party" sein, aber der allgemeine Widerwille war auch so erkennbar genug.

Malfoy, der den Rest seines Hauses anführte, reagierte darauf bloß mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.

**_xxx_**

Die Auswirkungen, welche die Ereignisse vor den Sommerferien nach sich zogen, hatte Draco genauso intensiv gespürt wie jeder andere auch, wenn nicht sogar noch stärker. Schließlich war beinahe seine ganze Welt war aus den Fugen gerissen worden. Das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben wurde der Name Malfoy öffentlich verachtet und er hatte noch nie so viel Zeit zuhause verbracht, ohne dass sein Vater anwesend war. Seine Einstellung gegenüber der 'guten' und der 'bösen' Seite hatte sich jedoch nicht sonderlich verändert. Muggelgeborene verachtete er noch immer und er war weit davon entfernt, sie mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. Doch gleichzeitig hasste er Voldemort mit solch einer Leidenschaft, die nur mit seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Potter konkurrieren konnte. Voldemort, dieser Mistkerl, hatte bisher überhaupt nichts unternommen, um seinen Vater aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Draco hatte nach spätestens zwei Wochen mit einem Ausbruch gerechnet, aber als dieser nicht gekommen war und es nicht einmal Anzeichen für einen Ausbruchs-Versuch gegeben hatte, hatte er sich geschockt, verletzt und verwirrt zugleich gefühlt.

Seine Mutter Narzissa war keineswegs besser damit klargekommen als er. Obwohl sie seine Mutter war, fehlte ihr jeglicher Mutterinstinkt, und es hatte nicht gerade geholfen, dass er in den vergangenen fünf Jahren viel mehr Zeit in Hogwarts als daheim verbracht hatte. Ihr Verhältnis war hoffnungslos oberflächlich geworden und Narzissa hatte sich den größten Teil des Sommers entweder in ihrem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen, oder aber Dinner-Partys organisiert und verzweifelt versucht, den Namen Malfoy wieder aus dem Dreck herauszuziehen, in den er gerutscht war.

Trotz seiner Verwirrung hatte Draco keineswegs vor, sein Verhalten gegenüber dem Goldenen Trio zu ändern. Sein Verhältnis zu ihnen war in etwa so geblieben, wie in den Jahren zuvor. Möglicherweise waren ihre gegenseitigen Sticheleien sogar noch intensiver geworden, als die Jungs erkannt hatten, wie förderlich Fausthiebe sein konnten. Dieser gewisse Reiz, seinem Feind ein blaues Auge zu verpassen und die Tatsache, einen realen Beweis zu haben, dass man etwas zerstört hatte, gossen nämlich nur noch mehr Öl ins Feuer.

Also hatte Draco, als er von der Party erfahren hatte, keinen Moment gezögert, hinzugehen.

**_xxx_**

Kurze Zeit, nachdem die Slytherins angekommen waren und viele Beschwerden darüber, dass die Party so langweilig sei, abgelassen hatten, wurden die Dinge etwas interessanter.

Pansy war diejenige gewesen, die Flaschendrehen vorgeschlagen hatte. Scheinbar waren solche Spielchen nötig, um eine Party perfekt zu machen.

So hatte Harry sich einige Wochen später in seiner aktuellen Situation wiedergefunden.

Es hatte unschuldig genug begonnen. Seamus musste Susan küssen, Parvati küsste Blaise, Hermine küsste Terry… und dann drehte auf einmal Lavender die Flasche und sie landete bei Padma… und jeder hielt inne.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Lavender und schaute kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu Padma herüber.

„Küss den Jungen, der als nächster rechts von Padma sitzt", schlug Millicent vor. Lavender nickte und war dabei, sich zu Dean herüberzulehnen, als Pansy sie unterbrach.

„Nein! Nein, so macht das keinen Spaß!", sagte die Schwarzhaarige, während ein Grinsen ihre Lippen kräuselte. „Die Regeln waren doch, dass du genau denjenigen küssen musst, auf den die Flasche zeigt. Wir haben nichts anderes festgelegt für den Fall, dass derjenige das gleiche Geschlecht hat."

Lavender blinzelte, ihr Mund formte ein zartes „Oh", während Padma leicht errötete. „I-in O-Ordnung", stammelte sie verlegen und krabbelte den verbleibenden Weg hinüber zu Padma.

„Lustig, ich hätte wirklich damit gerechnet, dass du protestieren würdest", meldete Pansy sich erneut zu Wort und zog eine einzelne Augenbraue hoch.

„Nun ja, ich bin doch eine Gryffindor, oder?", antwortete Lavender und grinste selbst, „Mutig und all das. Ich kann doch einen einfachen Kuss nicht verweigern."

„Touché!", lachte Pansy, doch Draco neben ihr stöhnte.

„Pansy, du bist ja beinahe freundlich zu Gryffindors", murmelte er und Pansy schlug ihm auf die Schulter.

„Halt's Maul, Draco, ich kann so nett sein, wie ich will."

„Hui, du lässt ein Mädchen so mit dir reden, Malfoy?", rief Ron, während er die beiden Mädchen in der Mitte des Kreises nicht aus den Augen ließ, die einen nervösen Schmatz auf die Lippen teilten und sich schnell wieder zu ihren Plätzen zurückzogen.

„Immerhin kann ich ein Mädchen dazu bringen, mit mir zu reden, Wiesel!", schnauzte der Blonde zurück, seine kalten, grauen Augen auf den Rothaarigen fixiert.

„Fangt gar nicht erst damit an!", schritt Hermine ein, bevor Ron antworten konnte. „Nein, wagt es gar nicht erst. Heute Abend will ich mich nicht damit herumschlagen müssen." Neben ihr wanderten Harrys gelangweilte grüne Augen zu seinem Freund, während er versuchte, ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Lässt du dir wirklich so sehr von deiner kleinen Freundin über den Mund fahren?", grinste Malfoy. Jetzt schnellte Harrys Kopf herum und er starrte den Blonden zornig an.

„Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Wirklich, Draco, ich hasse es zwar, ihr zuzustimmen, aber Granger hat Recht. Ich fing gerade an, mich zu amüsieren", sagte Pansy und schmollte. Draco starrte sie skeptisch an, bevor er einen schnellen Kuss von Hannah akzeptierte, während Harry abermals versuchte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen. Hermine rümpfte die Nase.

„Dank dir, Pansy", sagte sie gelassen.

Die Slytherin hingegen kräuselte die Lippen. „Oh, komm drüber hinweg, Granger, ich habe nicht versucht, gleich mit dir Freundschaft zu schließen", antwortete sie arrogant und strich sich ihr kurzes Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Hab ich auch nicht erwartet", antwortete Hermine ruhig.

Harry öffnete den Mund, um ihr tröstende Worte anzubieten, sprach sie jedoch nie aus. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde nämlich zurück zu dem Spiel gelenkt, das er vorher erfolgreich ignoriert hatte.

„Harry!", rief Seamus und für eine halbe Sekunde war Harry verängstigt, dass er den irischen Jungen küssen musste. Seamus war offen und notorisch schwul. Harry hatte gewiss kein Problem mit dieser Tatsache, er wollte den Jungen einzig und allein aus dem Grund nicht küssen, weil man nie wissen konnte, was passieren würde. Seamus könnte möglicherweise versuchen, den Kuss über die vereinbarte Zeit hinaus in die Länge zu ziehen, dann würden einige Leute Gerüchte in die Welt setzen, es wären noch mehr Lügen im Umlauf und der Tagesprophet könnte einige davon aufschnappen und...

„HARRY!"

Harry blinzelte. „Ja, 'tschuldigung, was?"

„Die Flasche ist bei dir gelandet, Kumpel!", sagte Seamus mit ausgeprägtem irischen Akzent.

Harry blinzelte erneut und schaute kurz die Flasche an. „Also, dann. Wen werde ich küssen?" Abgesehen von dem einen oder anderen nervösen Husten, antwortete ihm Stille. Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn und drehte sich zu Hermine, die ebenfalls perplex schien. Da sie ihm keine Hilfe war, wandte er sich an Ron, der entsetzt über die Runde hinweg starrte. „Ähm..." Harry folgte seinem Blick und landete bei Malfoy, der seine Lippen angeekelt gekräuselt hatte. Er blinzelte noch einmal und wunderte sich, wen um alles in der Welt er küssen musste, der solch einen Effekt auf Malfoy hatte, bis -

Moment mal.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schnellte Harrys Blick zurück, traf auf Malfoys und, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, erkannte er, dass Malfoys Ekel ihm selbst galt.

„Oh nein... auf keinen Fall... auf keinen verdammten Fall werde ich Malfoy küssen!", rief Harry, stürzte nach vorn auf alle Viere und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „Dazu bringt ihr mich nicht."

Die Runde blieb still, bis Malfoy grinste und wie beiläufig seine Fingernägel begutachtete. „Nun denn, nun denn, Potter. Das ist also die berüchtigte Tapferkeit der Gryffindors." Er hob den Blick um Harrys zu treffen und grinste noch breiter. „Eingeschüchtert durch einen simplen Kuss. Selbst Brown hatte keine Angst, ein anderes Mädchen zu küssen."

„Ich habe kein Problem damit, einen anderen Jungen zu küssen, Malfoy, ich habe bloß ein Problem damit, _dich_ zu küssen", zischte Harry.

Dracos Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Kein Problem, einen Jungen zu küssen? Was du nicht sagst-"

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint!"

„Ich denke schon."

„Hab ich nicht!"

„Jungs! Es kümmert mich nicht, wer ein Problem mit was auch immer hat, ich möchte einen Kuss sehen", unterbrach Pansy. Sie hatte ein seltsames Funkeln in den Augen.

Das war der Moment, in dem Harry realisierte, dass mit seinen Schulkameraden etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Als er sich nervös umschaute, entdeckte er diesen hungrigen Blick in vielen Gesichtern der Mädchen, übrigens auch bei Seamus, aber er ignorierte sie einfach alle. Die meisten anderen Jungen schauten ein wenig interessiert, abgesehen von Ron, der schlichtweg angewidert schien.

„Uh, ekelhaft, da stimme ich Harry zu. Ihr könnt ihm doch nicht vorschreiben, Malfoy zu küssen!", wetterte dieser und rümpfte die Nase. Harry nickte energisch und schaute Hermine an, von der er die gleiche Unterstützung erwartet hatte, doch sie war ebenfalls von diesem hungrigen Blick befallen.

„Nein, Ron, ich denke, Harry sollte es tun", entgegnete sie bestimmt. Pansy schaute zu ihr und lächelte. „Immerhin mussten Lavender und Padma es auch tun."

„Hermine!", schrie Harry und sah völlig erschrocken aus. Draco gluckste. „Halt's Maul, Malfoy!"

„Ich finde es bloß lustig, dass du so geschockt bist, Potter. Vielleicht sollte der Dunkle Lord das versuchen, hm? Sich bereit erklären, dich zu ficken oder so was in der Art? Da würdest du aber rennen... " Der Blonde sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus.

„Und warum bist du so begierig darauf, dass ich dich küsse, Malfoy? Gibt es etwas, das du vor uns verheimlichst?", fauchte Harry und drehte sich um, um endlich seiner Nemesis ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, hielt dann jedoch inne und schnaubte entrüstet auf. Schließlich bekam er es aber doch noch hin, etwas Sinnvolles zu sagen.

„Oh, das hättest du wohl gerne!" Okay, das war nun wirklich nicht seine beste Reaktion gewesen.

„Wenn ich euch beide nicht in den nächsten Sekunden knutschen sehe...", drohte Pansy und zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„In Ordnung, na schön!", gab Harry endlich nach, die Augen finster zusammengekniffen. „Komm rüber, Malfoy."

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Sicher... Ich denke nicht. Du kommst hierher."

„Du warst derjenige, der so begierig war, mich zu küssen, also kannst du jetzt auch deinen faulen Arsch hierhin bewegen!" Innerlich zuckte Harry zusammen, da ihr Streit langsam aber sicher Kindergarten-Niveau erreichte.

„Das glaube ich kaum, Potter. Ich war nicht begierig, dich zu-"

„Na schön, das reicht." Hermine stand auf und zückte ihren eigenen Zauberstab. Auf einmal wirkte sie sehr einschüchternd, als sie sich drohend und mit stürmischem Gesichtsausdruck erhob. Harry schaute sie finster an und schleppte sich widerwillig durch den Kreis in Richtung Malfoy, wobei er sich überlegte, wann er eigentlich in einem parallelen Universum gelandet war, in dem Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen Partys feierten und Hermine wollte, dass er Draco Malfoy küsste.

„Ich wusste, du willst es, Potter", grinste Malfoy.

Harry hingegen entschied sich, nicht auf das Rot hinzuweisen, das die Wangen des Slytherins färbte. „Malfoy, sei still", seufzte er resignierend.

„Bring mich doch dazu, Potter!", war Malfoys Antwort, bis er erkannte, was er eigentlich gerade verlangt hatte. Das Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht - und tauchte auf Harrys wieder auf.

„Hatte ich's doch gesagt, du willst es wohl wirklich", bemerkte Harry mit glänzenden Augen. Dann streckte er einen Arm aus, schnappte sich Dracos Kinn, zog ihn an sich und platzierte seinen Mund entschlossen auf den des anderen Jungen.

Harry hatte vorher nur eine andere Person geküsst, und obwohl das Desaster mit Cho sicherlich nicht eine seiner besten Erfahrungen gewesen war, war er nun froh, sagen zu können, dass er jenen Kuss immerhin wesentlich mehr genossen hatte, als den, an dem er gerade beteiligt war.

Er dauerte weniger als zwei Sekunden und selbst das war zu lang für Harry. Er riss sich fast sofort los und wischte seinen Mund an der Rückseite seines Ärmels ab, obwohl dies völlig unnötig gewesen war. Es hatte wohl niemals einen Kuss gegeben, bei dem die Münder geschlossener gewesen waren als bei diesem, den er gerade mit Draco geteilt hatte.

Draco tat das gleiche, während seine Wangen offensichtlich anfingen zu glühen. Ihr Rotschimmer passte zu dem, der auf Harrys eigenen hervortrat.

„Nun, das war das Widerlichste, das ich jemals erlebt habe", erklärte Malfoy schließlich, womit er die ohrenbetäubende Stille im Raum brach. Er grinste Harry höhnisch an und der Schwarzhaarige blickte ebenso mürrisch zurück.

„Nicht meine Schuld, dass du so schlecht küsst."

„Oh, zieh Leine, Potter."

**_xxx_**

Dies war der Anfang des ganzen Dilemmas gewesen. Während der Stunden dieser Nacht, die auf das, was von nun an als „Der Kuss" bezeichnet wurde, folgten, entschieden Pansy und Hermine, dass kombinierte Haus-Partys von nun an eine wöchentliche Einrichtung sein sollten. Sie erlaubten ihnen allen, etwas Stress abzubauen und gaben ihnen etwas, auf das sie sich freuen konnten. Niemand war sich ganz sicher, wie genau die beiden Mädchen diesen leichtfertigen Waffenstillstand vereinbart hatten, aber beide hatten gemeinsam beschlossen, dass die Party wiederholt werden sollte.

Und so war es dann auch.

Jeden Samstagabend.

Anstelle von Flaschendrehen spielten sie nun das immer wieder beliebte „Wahrheit oder Pflicht", und er kam vom Regen in die Traufe. Seine Mitschüler schienen fest entschlossen, erneut Draco und ihn beim Küssen beobachten zu wollen, und es war wesentlich nervenaufreibender für Harry als er zugeben wollte.

„Es ist diese Rivalen-Geschichte", hatte Hermine ihm nach einer besonders ärgerlichen Pflicht, bei der er Draco zehn Sekunden lang hatte küssen müssen, erzählt. Natürlich hatte das nur bedeutet, dass sie da gesessen und ihre Münder aufeinander gepresst hatten, ohne sich dabei zu bewegen, bis die vorgegebene Zeitspanne abgelaufen war - aber dennoch... Wie auch immer, dies erklärte nicht, was so spannend daran war, zwei Rivalen beim Knutschen zuzusehen.

„Nichts", hatte Ron geantwortet, als Harry ihn danach gefragt hatte. „Absolut gar nichts; das ist doch ekelhaft."

„Es ist heiß", hatte Seamus eingeworfen und damit ausgesprochen, was Hermine gegenüber Harry nicht hatte zugeben wollen. „Dich und Malfoy knutschen zu sehen ist sicherlich das Heißeste, was Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren zu sehen bekommen hat."

Harry war da anderer Meinung.

**_xxx_**

Draco hatte sich entschieden, es dabei bewenden zu lassen, nachdem ausgerechnet Susan Bones, eine verdammte Hufflepuff, Potter verpflichtet hatte, ihn für ganze zehn Sekunden zu küssen. Jetzt wurde es selbst ihm zu ekelhaft. Als er Pansy am vierten Samstag ihrer kleinen Partys mitgeteilt hatte, dass er nicht mehr mitkomme, hatte sie regelrecht Zustände bekommen. Erschrocken und mehr als nur ein bisschen außer sich hatte er zugestimmt, noch ein einziges Mal mitzugehen.

Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war.

**_xxx_**

_Pansy wirkt heute Nacht außergewöhnlich hinterlistig_, entschied Harry, nachdem sich die Sechstklässler im Kreis hingesetzt hatten und die ersten Wahrheiten offenbart und die ersten Pflichten erfüllt worden waren. Nachdem Pansy verpflichtet worden war, der Menge ihre, was selbst Ron hatte zugeben müssen, eindrucksvollen Brüste zu zeigen, fand er heraus, warum.

Sie glättete ihre Bluse, strich sich die Haare aus den Augen und beäugte die gesamte Gruppe scharf. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wann wir den Mumm aufbringen werden, mit den etwas fieseren Pflichten anzufangen", sagte sie verschmitzt und grinste ihre aufmerksame Zuhörerschaft an. Mit diesen Worten veränderte sich etwas Entscheidendes in der Dynamik des Spiels und es würde nie wieder so sein wie zuvor. Harry konnte praktisch fühlen, wie es geschah und riskierte gegen seinen Willen einen nervösen Blick zu Malfoy. Zu seinem Erstaunen ballte dieser seine Fäuste und fühlte sich offensichtlich unbehaglich.

„Potter!", ertönte Pansys Stimme und Harrys Blick schoss zurück zu dem kurzhaarigen Mädchen.

„Äh... ja?", antwortete er und wand sich unruhig hin und her.

Pansys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Harry schluckte. Nun, es gab schon einen einfachen Weg, diesem Unsinn mit Malfoy zu entkommen, aber Harrys Geheimnisse waren nun einmal von einer Art, bei der er sich nicht erlauben konnte, unvorteilhafte Fragen gestellt zu bekommen – Malfoy ging es da sicher genauso. Er musste der Sache wohl ins Auge sehen. „Pflicht." Er würde wieder einmal Malfoy küssen müssen.

„Ich möchte", begann Pansy und warf einen Blick auf Draco, „dass du Draco küsst." Harry stöhnte und rümpfte die Nase, mehr aus Verärgerung als alles andere. Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn grimmig an. Aber Pansy erhob eine Hand.

„Lasst mich ausreden", sagte sie und sprach weiter, „mit Zunge... bis ich _Stopp_ sage."

Harry konnte schwören, dass sich sein Magen in diesem Augenblick buchstäblich umdrehte. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah, wie Malfoy, der ihm gegenüber saß, die Kinnlade herunterklappte.

Wütend starrte Draco seine sogenannte beste Freundin an.

„Pansy!", kreischte er regelrecht, „Was zum Teufel glaubst du eigentlich, was du da machst?"

Pansy lächelte ihn freundlich an und tätschelte seine Hand. „Nichts, Draco, mein Schatz, außer einen Riesenspaß zu haben."

Draco starrte sie noch immer skeptisch an.

„Och nö, muss ich wirklich?", begann Harry zu jammern, nachdem er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Doch Hermine schenkte ihm einen furchteinflössenden Blick. „Oh doch, ja. Du musst, Harry."

„Sie hat dich schließlich verpflichtet", flötete Seamus fröhlich.

„Oh, verpiss dich bloß, Finnigan", wetterte Draco und starrte Harry ausdruckslos an. „Okay, Potter, lass es uns hinter uns bringen."

Harry schluckte und nickte nervös. Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er mit Cho nie so weit gegangen war.

Er krabbelte quer durch den Raum, setzte sich direkt vor Malfoy und starrte auf dessen Mund. Seine Lippen waren fest zusammengepresst und Harry befürchtete fast, dass Malfoy ihm, falls er diese sogenannte Verpflichtung zu Ende brachte, die Zunge abbeißen würde. Er atmete tief ein, verscheuchte diesen Gedanken, und stürzte sich nach vorn.

Es begann nicht wirklich anders als bei ihren bisherigen drei Küssen. Genauer gesagt, fing Harry an zu überlegen, ob er nicht nur vortäuschen könnte, dass seine Zunge -

„Leg los, Potter! Denk dran, ich bin diejenige, die dir sagt, wann du aufhören darfst", durchriss Pansys Stimme seine Überlegungen.

Er unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen. Vage realisierte er, dass er Malfoys Nase anstarrte, daher hob er ein wenig den Blick, um zu sehen, ob Malfoys Augen auch geöffnet waren.

Sie waren - was Harry mehr schockierte als er zugeben wollte. Er blinzelte zweimal und entdeckte plötzlich ein deutliches Blassrosa, das sich über die Nase ausbreitete, die er eben noch angestarrt hatte. Plötzlich veränderte sich der Kuss. Es waren nicht mehr einfach nur zwei Münder, die hart aufeinander gepresst wurden. Malfoy hatte sich etwas entspannt, presste ein wenig sanfter gegen Harry, also entschied er sich, dass er es jetzt genauso gut hinter sich bringen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund.

Im Raum herrschte Totenstille, da jeder in gespannter Erwartung die beiden Jungen anstarrte. Draco wand sich ein wenig hin und her, da ihm das ganze wirklich unbehaglich war. Doch dann strich Harrys Zunge sanft über seine Unterlippe. Er keuchte und öffnete unabsichtlich seinen Mund weiter. Auf einmal war Harrys Zunge in seinem Mund, umkreiste seine eigene, suchte, erkundete und Draco konnte kaum noch denken. Hitze stieg in seinen Wangen hoch, es drehte sich alles um ihn herum und er fühlte sich, als ob er langsam umkippen würde.

Seine Zunge zu benutzen, wenn man jemanden küsst, stellte Harry fast sofort fest, war eine wundervolle Sache. Beinahe gelang es ihm sogar auszublenden, wen er da eigentlich küsste. Zunächst erforschte er nur vorsichtig und schüchtern Malfoys Mund und lehnte sich dabei etwas nach vorn, geradezu in den anderen Jungen hinein. Malfoy leistete ihm keinen Widerstand; tatsächlich schien er ihn eher einzuladen. Harry lehnte sich immer weiter nach vorne, wunderte sich dabei vage, wie dies eigentlich möglich war, als Malfoy plötzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Harry begriff, dass es nur möglich gewesen war, weil er den Blonden nach hinten gedrängt hatte. Kurzentschlossen packte er Malfoy mit einer Hand um die Hüfte, während die andere am Boden für Balance sorgte. Malfoys Hände krallten sich dabei an Harrys Bizeps fest.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken küssten sie sich wieder, sein Mund krachte mit deutlich größerer Wucht auf den von Malfoy. Ihre Zungen flochten umeinander, wanden sich, saugten, umkreisten sich und Harry hatte noch nie etwas so Wundervolles gefühlt. Eine von Malfoys Händen ließ los; stattdessen wickelte sich ein Arm um seinen Hals und zog ihn noch näher heran. Seine Knie begannen weh zu tun, doch er kniete sich noch weiter über den Blonden und hechtete dabei tiefer in den Kuss hinein. Malfoy krümmte sich ihm entgegen, während ein gedämpftes Stöhnen seinen Mund vibrieren ließ.

Es war viel zu schön um wahr zu sein, daher hielt Harry sich davon ab wahrzunehmen, dass es Malfoy war, den er da küsste. Allerdings war das ganze noch so neu für Harry, dass er die Kunst, durch die Nase zu atmen, noch nicht richtig beherrschte. Schließlich zog er sich zurück, keuchte und starrte argwöhnisch seinen Rivalen an, dessen Haare zerzaust und dessen Mund geschwollen war, und der ihn wiederum mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Ekel beäugte.

„Es war aber auch langsam Zeit", sagte eine keuchende Stimme und die beiden Jungs fuhren geschockt zu Pansy herum, die sich gerade mit ihrer Hand Luft zufächerte. „Ich hab' euch schon seit fünf Minuten gesagt, dass ihr aufhören könnt." Das stimmte allerdings nicht wirklich, da sie in Wirklichkeit vergessen hatte, dass sie überhaupt _Stopp_ sagen musste. Sie hatte viel lieber fröhlich zugesehen, wie sich die beiden ins nächste Jahrtausend geknutscht hatten. Außerdem hielt es niemand für nötig, sie zu berichtigen, da alle anderen weiterhin das zerzauste Nicht-Wirkliche-Pärchen ehrfürchtig anstierten.

Als Harry und Draco dies hörten, bekamen ihre sowieso schon geröteten Gesichter noch eine dunklere Rotschattierung. Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als sie realisierten, dass sie sich immer noch umklammerten. Synchron sprangen sie auseinander und Harry begrub sofort sein Gesicht in den Händen, als er zu seinem ursprünglichen Sitzplatz zurückgekehrt war. Ron tätschelte mitfühlend seinen Arm.

„Widerlich", murmelte Draco und wischte sich den Mund an seinem Ärmel ab, wie es nach Pflichten dieser Art sein Ritual geworden war. „Hat dir gefallen, nicht wahr, Potter?", stichelte er, wobei er sein Gegenüber mit einem wütenden Blick fixierte.

„Das sagt der Richtige", knurrte Harry zurück, nachdem er wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war. „Du bist doch geradezu dahingeschmolzen, so wie du dich an mich geklammert hast!"

„Geradezu dahinge- was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", stotterte Malfoy, was sehr untypisch für ihn war. Er fing sich auch schnell wieder und fand zu seiner ursprünglichen Form zurück. „Wenn dir das so lästig ist, warum kommst du dann immer noch zu diesen Treffen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Harry blinzelte. „Warum kommst du?"

„Weil ich nicht entsetzt genug bin, um einen Rückzieher zu machen", kam die Antwort. Malfoy ignorierte Pansys Schnauben und die Tatsache, dass er nur wenige Stunden zuvor entschlossen gewesen war, nicht zu kommen. Aber seine Antwort traf trotzdem den Kern des Problems zwischen den beiden Jungen.

„Nicht entsetzt...?", murmelte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Nun, weißt du was, Malfoy?" Harry verschränkte die Arme, hob sein Kinn und musterte den Slytherin entschieden. „Genauso. Wenig. Wie. Ich."

Hier war es wieder. Die Lage hatte sich mit einem Schlag verändert, die Karten waren offen gelegt. Genauso wie alles andere zwischen den beiden, drehte sich diese Angelegenheit von nun an nur um eins.

Ihre Ehre.

Der Wettbewerb hatte begonnen. Wer würde der erste sein, der nachgibt?

Wer würde der erste sein, der nicht erschien, der erste, der nicht mehr mit der Situation umgehen konnte?

**_xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.  
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche - doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen.  
Warnungen: Immer noch Harry/Draco Slash und es wird immer noch mächtig geflucht.  
Kapitel: 2/17

**Starts with a Spin **

**Kapitel 2 **

**_xxx_**

Zungenküsse hatten mit Sicherheit einen nachhaltigen Effekt auf das Verhältnis der beiden Personen, die darin einbezogen waren.

Diese Vermutung, sowie einige andere, stellte Harry in der folgenden Woche an. Er schätzte, dass Zungenküsse in einer 'normalen Beziehung' einen großen Schritt bedeuteten. Schließlich war es danach möglich, in der Öffentlichkeit Intimitäten auszutauschen; man konnte Händchen halten, während man die Korridore entlang lief, verstohlene Küsse zwischen zwei Unterrichtstunden austauschen, ohne schüchtern sein oder sich darum kümmern zu müssen, was andere davon hielten.

Harry und Malfoy würden sich jedoch selbstverständlich nicht so in der Schule sehen lassen, weswegen der Gryffindor schnell das Übelkeit erregende Bild von ihm und besagtem Slytherin, wie sie Händchen haltend einen Flur hinunter hüpften, verscheuchte. Ihre 'Beziehung' musste eher… nun ja, vorsichtig behandelt werden. Außerordentlich vorsichtig.

Sich gegenseitig zu ignorieren war unmöglich, soviel war klar. Das hatten sie in den letzten fünf Jahren nicht geschafft, also würden sie jetzt erst recht nicht in der Lage sein, damit anzufangen. Außerdem würden sie schließlich, wenn sie sich nicht mehr prügeln würden, zugeben, dass sie sich in der Gegenwart des anderen unwohl fühlten. Dies wiederum würde automatisch bedeuten, dass der Kuss real gewesen war - dass es ein _echter_ Kuss gewesen war.

In stillem gegenseitigen Einverständnis verhielten sich die Sechstklässler so, als würde bei den Partys nichts Besonderes passieren. Sie waren bloß brave kleine Schüler, die an Samstagabenden in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen saßen und lernten. Also wurde unter der Woche nichts von den Ereignissen zwischen Harry und Malfoy erwähnt, was bedeutete, dass sie sich genauso anfeinden mussten wie immer.

Die Art ihrer Auseinandersetzungen hatte sich jedoch deutlich verändert. Zum einen waren die Faustkämpfe, die sie erst neulich eingeführt hatten, aus dem simplen und offensichtlichen Grund nicht länger erlaubt, dass sie sich einfach nicht mehr gegenseitig berühren wollten. Überhaupt nicht mehr.

Also blieben sie bei mannigfaltigen Hänseleien und dergleichen, genauso wie sie es in den ersten fünf Jahren auf Hogwarts getan hatten.

**_xxx_**

„Ich hasse ihn", verkündete Harry am nächsten Dienstag nach einem besonders vernichtenden Kommentar von Malfoy. „Bei Merlin, ich hasse ihn so sehr! Warum ist er bloß so nervtötend?" Er ließ sich auf das Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fallen, um gemütlich etwas Trübsal zu blasen.

„Lass dich von ihm nicht aus der Fassung bringen, Harry, das ist er nicht wert", sagte Hermine ruhig, womit sie sich auf dem Platz neben ihm niederließ.

Harry sah sie skeptisch an und hoffte inständig, dass sie die 'Partys die an Wochentagen nicht erwähnt werden' nicht zur Sprache bringen würde, was er ihr telepatisch zu übermitteln versuchte.

Hermine ignorierte ihn.

„Malfoy kann einem wirklich verdammt auf den Geist gehen", warf Ron mit finsterer Miene ein. „Und du machst die Sache auch nicht viel besser mit all deinen kleinen Pflichten, Hermine."

Das war's dann wohl. Nun würden sie also doch darüber reden.

„_Ich_ habe mir diese Pflichten nicht ausgedacht, Ron", antwortete sie und strich sich das Haar hinter die Schultern. „Ich habe bloß gesagt, dass Harry, als ein Gryffindor, auch die Courage haben sollte, sie einzulösen. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass diese Pflichten nicht gerade – vorteilhaft sind. Für Harry."

„Nicht gerade vorteilhaft?", wiederholte Harry. „Sie sind überhaupt nicht vorteilhaft. Ich hasse diese ganze Sache! Ich gehe jede Woche zu diesen Partys und jedes Mal wird mir ganz unwohl, wenn ich mich frage, was wohl als nächstes kommt."

Hermine kicherte, riss sich aber schnell wieder zusammen, als Harry sie böse anfunkelte.

Ron hingegen schaute mit nachdenklicher Miene in Richtung Kamin. „Warum gehst du denn dann noch hin?", hakte er vorsichtig nach, während er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberkunst-Buch kramte. „Ich meine, es zwingt dich doch keiner."

Harry wurde rot. „Nun, ich muss hingehen, oder nicht? Wenn ich 'nen Rückzieher mache, gewinnt Malfoy."

„Was, bitte, gewinnt er denn dann?"

„Er gewinnt... nun... gewinnt halt. Das ist ein Konkurrenzkampf, genauso wie alles andere, was wir machen", erklärte Harry missmutig.

„Also, das ist jetzt wirklich albern", sagte Hermine. Sie hielt für einen Moment inne, ihre Feder verharrte einen Augenblick über ihrem Pergament in der Schwebe, bevor sie rasch eine Überschrift für irgendeinen Aufsatz hinschrieb.

Harry runzelte nur die Stirn und packte all seine Bücher zurück in seine Tasche. „Im Moment kann ich einfach keine Hausaufgaben machen", grummelte er, stand auf und schwang seine Tasche über die Schulter.

„Harry, diesen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke musst du morgen abgeben, sechzig Zentimeter über -"

„Ich werd's später erledigen, jetzt kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren", unterbrach er sie harsch. „Wir sehen uns dann nachher."

Während Harry die Stufen hinaufging, seufzte Ron und warf Hermine einen eindeutigen Blick zu. „Das ist alles deine Schuld, weißt du."

Hermine „hmpfte" und wandte sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu. „Harry ist ein großer Junge, der kommt damit klar."

**_xxx _**

Samstagmorgen brach an und machte viele der Sechstklässler ganz hibbelig. In der Tat waren die meisten sehr aufgeregt und warteten gespannt auf die Ereignisse, die der Abend bringen würde. Einige andere fürchteten sich jedoch vor dem herannahenden Abend; Große Klumpen, schwer wie Blei, formten sich in ihren Mägen, je weiter der Tag voranschritt.

An diesem Morgen brauchte Draco beim Quidditch-Training eine ganze halbe Stunde länger als sonst, um den Schnatz zu fangen, weil er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Je später die Stunde schlug, desto verschlagener waren die Blicke, die ihm seine Mitschüler zuwarfen. Während er gerade zum Abendessen in die Große Halle hinunterging, erwischte er Terry Boot dabei, wie er ihn hämisch angrinste. Als er auf seinem Rückweg am Hufflepuff-Tisch vorbeikam, prustete Zacharias Smith sogar in seinen Kelch und verbarg dabei ganz offensichtlich ein Grinsen. Es ging Draco wirklich mächtig auf die Nerven.

In den letzten Jahren hätte es niemand gewagt, so über ihn zu lachen. Aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert, seit sein Vater im Gefängnis saß und der Name Malfoy geächtet war. Obwohl Draco es erstaunlicherweise geschafft hatte, seinen Status sowohl in seinem Haus, als auch unter den anderen Schülern aufrechtzuerhalten, war es offensichtlich, dass die Leute viel weniger Respekt vor ihm hatten.

Also wirklich, dachte er, man müsste doch meinen, dass seine Mitschüler nun mehr Angst vor ihm hätten, wo sich herausgestellt hatte, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war. _Steh Draco im Weg und er wird den Dunklen Lord auf dich hetzen_ – oder so ähnlich.

Draco musste sich unwillkürlich einen angeleinten Voldemort, der einen Gummiball jagte, vorstellen.

Der Gedanke heiterte ihn ein wenig auf, und er machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Er konnte sogar beinahe Mandy Brocklehurst ignorieren, die ihn verträumt anlächelte, als er an ihr vorbeiging.

**_xxx_**

Harry hatte sein Bestes versucht, den Tag hindurch zuversichtlich zu bleiben. Irgendwann mussten die Leute doch genug davon haben, Malfoy und ihn zu beobachten. Als gäbe es außer ihnen niemanden, der interessant genug war, um derart angestarrt zu werden; so unglaublich spannend waren Malfoy und er nun wirklich nicht. Letzte Woche hatte Harry absolut nichts dagegen gehabt, sich Pansy oben ohne anzusehen. Vielleicht passierte so etwas ja noch einmal, und sie würden ihn endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Es passierte tatsächlich noch einmal, allerdings in einer höchst ungewöhnlichen Paarung. Es war Justin Finch-Fletchley gewesen, der Hermine dazu verpflichtet hatte, und Harry war es so peinlich gewesen, dass er gar nicht hingesehen hatte. Obwohl, hatte er festgestellt, so viel schien es ihr gar nicht ausgemacht zu haben. Bei diesen Partys war es beinahe so, als ob es ihnen allen auf einmal erlaubt wäre, eine Seite von sich zu zeigen, die normalerweise verborgen blieb. Als wären sie in einer ganz anderen Welt, ihrer eigenen Welt, in der sich jeder so benehmen konnte, wie er wollte.

Harry hatte sich gerade zu Ron gedreht, um ihn zu fragen, was er davon hielt, aber der Rothaarige starrte Hermine noch immer mit offenem Mund an. Diese war gerade dabei, ihre Bluse wieder zuzuknöpfen, wobei ein sorgloses Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte und ein hübsches Rosa auf ihren Wangen erschien. Harry grinste und wandte sich wieder dem Kreis zu und wagte noch einmal zu hoffen, dass dieser Abend vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm enden würde.

Daher war er auch überaus enttäuscht und mehr als nur überrascht von einigen Dingen, die an diesem Abend noch geschahen.

Die erste Überraschung kam von Hannah Abbot. Der schüchternen, ruhigen, süßen Hannah Abbot, die Harry nicht besonders gut kannte, aber eigentlich immer ganz niedlich gefunden hatte. Sie hatte gerade Malfoy angesprochen, der sie nur kurz angesehen, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und Pflicht gewählt hatte.

Offensichtlich sollte man dieses Mädchen nicht unterschätzen.

Sie schürzte die Lippen, runzelte die Stirn und sagte: „Also, dann, Draco."

Draco schnaubte, als sie ihn beim Vornamen ansprach.

„Ich verpflichte dich... zu einem Kuss..."

Sie hielt inne und schaute zu Harry, der sich eigentlich sicher war, dass er ganz offensichtlich signalisierte, wie gering sein Interesse daran war, in diese Aufgabe einbezogen zu werden.

Hannah seufzte und schüttelte dabei ein wenig ihre blonden Locken. „Oh nein, so leicht werde ich es euch nicht machen. Draco, ich möchte, dass du Harry noch einmal einen Zungenkuss gibst, diesmal aber bitte dabei runter mit euren Hemden."

Sofort protestierten beide Jungen lautstark.

„Das ist doch nicht fair!", schrie Harry. „Das ist seine Aufgabe und nicht meine, du kannst mir doch nicht vorschreiben, mein Hemd auszuziehen!"

Hannah schien seinen Protest zu erwägen, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt.

„Das ist ein berechtigten Einwand", warf Parvati währenddessen ein. „Darf sie so etwas machen?"

„Nein, natürlich ist sie keinesfalls dazu berechtigt, so etwas zu machen", beanstandete Malfoy mürrisch. „Ich lehne es strikt ab, diese Aufgabe auszuführen."

„Du hast doch gar keine Wahl, Malfoy", erwiderte Parvati, „wir diskutieren hier nur Harrys Angelegenheit."

Missgelaunt verschränkte Draco die Arme, das höhnische Grinsen jedoch noch immer an seinem Platz.

„Also, jetzt lasst uns mal genau überlegen", sagte Pansy, die ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand abgestützt hatte und ziemlich gelangweilt wirkte. „Wir spielen Wahrheit oder Pflicht, nicht wahr? Also, Draco und Potter wurden verpflichtet, ihre Hemden auszuziehen und sich zu küssen. Ich würde sagen, die Pflicht gilt. Es ist egal, ob es nun Potter ist, den du verpflichtet hast oder nicht, er ist halt in die Pflicht an sich verwickelt."

„Nein!", schrie Harry.

„Also, ich denke, so funktioniert's", grinste Parvati und wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Lavender.

„Nein, nein, nein! So funktioniert das eben nicht!"

„Also dann, die Pflicht steht. Ich möchte, dass Draco und Harry sich küssen und vorher ihre Hemden ausziehen", verkündete Hannah fröhlich.

„Das werde ich nicht tun!"

„Jetzt halt doch endlich mal die Fresse, Potter!", bellte ihn nun sogar Draco an.

„Warum bringst du mich nicht daz–" Obwohl Harry sich eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen hatte, bevor der Rest des Wortes seinen Mund verlassen hatte, grinste Malfoy ihn hämisch an.

„Du brauchst es wirklich nicht zu verheimlichen, Potter, jeder hier weiß, wie viel Spaß du daran hast."

„Ja, ungefähr genauso viel Spaß, wie es mir gemacht hat, mit diesem Basilisken zu kämpfen."

„Die Pflicht ruft!", unterbrach Hannah gellend.

Ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt entschied Harry, dass er Hannah nicht mehr niedlich fand.

**_xxx_**

Es war fürchterlich peinlich, sich vor etwa fünfundzwanzig Zuschauern durch die Knöpfe des eigenen Hemds zu arbeiten. Harrys Finger zitterten und er zog hastig sein Hemd aus, wobei er sich die Krawatte regelrecht herunterriss.

Malfoy machte sich weitaus gemächlicher ans Werk. Langsam und sorgfältig öffnete er jeden Knopf einzeln, um Stück für Stück mehr von seiner bleichen Haut zu entblößen.

Harry hingegen stand nun mit freiem Oberkörper da, weil er sich so sehr beeilt hatte, und musste hilflos mit ansehen, wie sich Malfoy beim Ausziehen alle Zeit der Welt nahm.

„Würdest du dich verdammt noch mal endlich beeilen, Malfoy?", drängte Harry schließlich zornig, als der Slytherin sich endlich seines Hemds entledigt hatte und begann, es sorgfältig zusammenzulegen.

Malfoy, der noch immer seine Krawatte trug, hob argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue, während er den sichtlich verlegenen Gryffindor angrinste.

„Ach, Potter, es gibt doch keinen Grund zur Eile. Ich dachte, euch Gryffindors geht's hauptsächlich ums Vorspiel?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, Malfoy, _du_ möchtest das Ganze vielleicht in die Länge ziehen, aber wenn's um dich geht, hab ich's doch lieber, wenn ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter mir habe", stellte er klar und krabbelte schnell durch den Kreis zu dem Slytherin herüber.

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und war dabei, etwas zu erwidern, aber der Schwarzhaarige war schon bei ihm angekommen. Harry schnappte ihn bei der Krawatte, zog ihn nach vorne, und platzierte seine Lippen fest auf Malfoys.

Draco riss seine Augen weit auf und protestierte ein wenig, aber Harry schloss die Augen und ignorierte ihn einfach. Verärgert stieß Malfoy Harry vor die Brust, doch die Berührung von Dracos Händen auf seinem nackten Oberkörper ließ Harry aufstöhnen. Blitzartig öffnete er wieder die Augen und wich hastig zurück. Dracos Krawatte hielt er jedoch noch immer fest.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Potter, willst du, dass ich genauso blind werde wie du?" Draco legte die Stirn in Falten, nahm Harry nonchalant die Brille ab und warf sie zur Seite.

Harry blinzelte angestrengt.

„Deine verdammte Brille hätte mir beinahe die Augen ausgestochen!"

Als Harry erneut blinzelte, nahm Draco die Augen des Gryffindors zum ersten Mal wirklich wahr. Es war beinahe erschreckend, wie durchdringend sie waren, sofern sie nicht hinter Glas versteckt wurden. Er wand sich nervös hin und her, versuchte dabei, ein wenig zurückzuweichen, aber Harrys Faust war noch immer um seine Krawatte geschlossen.

„P-Potter..." Seine Finger krümmten sich zusammen und krabbelten dabei regelrecht über Harrys Brust.

Harry schüttelte kaum sichtbar den Kopf. Als Malfoys Fingernägel plötzlich über seine Haut gekratzt hatten, war ihm ein Schauer den Rücken hinuntergelaufen. Ohne zu zögern lehnte er sich nach vorne, die Augen bereits geschlossen, und küsste Malfoy ganz sanft.

Dieser Kuss war anders als jeder andere zwischen ihnen vorher gewesen war, so dass Draco zusammenzuckte und sich ein wenig aufbäumte. Harry folgte einfach seiner Bewegung und wickelte einen Arm um Dracos Hals, um ihn näher heranzuziehen. Beide Jungen erschauerten, als ihre nackte Haut sich zum ersten Mal berührte, und Draco konnte sich nicht länger gegen die Zunge des Gryffindors, die bereits von außen seine Lippen erkundete, wehren und öffnete seinen Mund.

Es war praktisch wie eine Wiederholung der letzten Woche. Harry ließ sich von den Gefühlen übermannen, vernebeln und die Wangen erhitzen. Er spürte, dass Draco sich ein wenig aufsetze, sich hinkniete, woraufhin er versuchte, es ihm gleich zu tun.

Draco ließ ihn aber nicht, sondern nutze den Vorteil dieses Höhenunterschieds, um seine Finger durch Harrys dichtes Haar gleiten zu lassen. Es war überraschend weich, weshalb er seine Finger noch tiefer darin vergrub, und gleichzeitig Harrys Kopf weiter nach hinten zog, so dass er besser zu dessen Mund gelangen konnten.

Harry ließ Draco alles mit ihm anstellen, so sehr genoss er das Gefühl, seine Zunge um die des anderen zu winden. Nach und nach ließ er auch Dracos Krawatte los, bis seine Hand schließlich komplett zur Seite schwenkte. Stattdessen stützte er sich damit hinter sich auf dem Boden ab, während Draco ihn weiter nach hinten drückte. Der Arm, den er um Dracos Hals gewickelt hatte, sank langsam nach unten, strich dabei zärtlich den leicht verschwitzten Rücken des Slytherins auf und ab.

Draco erzitterte und krümmte sich Harry entgegen, so dass der Gryffindor sich endlich auch hinknien konnte, um mit Draco auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Seine Finger glitten zunächst durch Dracos seidiges Haar, doch dann zog er daran.

Dracos Kopf kippte nach hinten, doch Harrys ließ seinen Mund auf die Stelle sinken, an der sich Dracos Hals und seine Schultern trafen. Er fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Haut, die dort von dem Schweiß, der sich bei ihnen beiden gebildet hatte, leicht salzig schmeckte. Als Harry leicht daran saugte, kniff Draco seine Augen noch fester zusammen und stieß ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen aus.

Das Stöhnen wanderte nicht nur geradewegs in Harrys Leistengegend, sondern verursachte auch das ein oder andere Keuchen, das durch den Raum ging.

Harry hingegen hatte diese Hintergrundgeräusche entweder ignoriert oder gar nicht erst wahrgenommen, da seine Welt im Moment nur aus ihm selbst und dem Hals des Slytherins bestand, an dem er gerade saugte. Er hob erneut seinen Kopf, und ihre Münder krachten noch einmal aufeinander, ihre Zungen fochten stürmisch miteinander und kämpften um Dominanz. Für einen Moment brach Harry den Kuss, keuchte, nur um sich sofort wieder auf Dracos bereits geschwollene Lippen zu stürzen. Dracos Hände ließen seine Haare los, verharrten auf seinen Schultern, bis sich eine um seinen Hals wand und die andere seinen Rücken auf und ab wanderte.

Doch dann schubste er Harry, und der Schwarzhaarige verlor seine Balance und fiel nach hinten, bis sein Hinterkopf schließlich auf dem Boden aufschlug. Draco fiel geradewegs auf ihn drauf. Plötzlich waren sie nur noch ein wild fluchender Haufen aus Armen und Beinen, und versuchten, sich zu entwirren und wieder aufzurichten.

„Ey! Verdammt noch mal, das tat weh! Was ziehst du hier für eine Scheiße ab, Malfoy?" Harry schnappte nach Luft, während er seinen Hinterkopf nach der Beule abtastete, die sich garantiert dort gebildet hatte. Er fluchte noch einmal und öffnete seine Augen, doch über ihm konnte er nur eine verschwommene Figur ausmachen. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Malfoy seine Brille irgendwo zur Seite geworfen hatte.

Malfoy, der sich mit einer Hand über Harry abstütze und mit der anderen im Nacken kratze, starrte ihn indessen völlig perplex an. „Hast du etwa an meinem Hals herumgesaugt, Potter?", fragte er schließlich, wobei er Harry skeptisch anstarrte.

Sofort wurde Harry rot und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Ähm..." Er sinnierte, was er darauf antworten konnte, bevor sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen. „Hat's dir gefallen?"

„Natürlich nicht!", schrie Malfoy auf, rollte komplett von dem Gryffindor herunter und begann, sein Hemd zu suchen.

Harry setzte sich langsam auf und griff nach seiner Brille. „Ich glaub' schon."

„Bei Merlin, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Jeder andere im Kreis blieb still und verfolgte die Argumentation, als wäre sie ein spannendes Tennisspiel, die Augen jeweils auf den gerichtet, der gerade sprach.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht, Malfoy", antwortete Harry, zog sich sein eigenes Hemd wieder über und begann, es zuzuknöpfen. „Es mag daran liegen, dass du so geschnauft und gestöhnt hast, und es ganz offensichtlich genossen hast." Er grinste selbstgefällig, als Malfoy für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde inne hielt.

„Offenbar ist dein Gehör genauso schlecht, wie deine Sehkraft, Potter", entgegnete er hölzern, als er seine Krawatte richtete und Harry zornig anfunkelte.

„Nein, du hast tatsächlich gestöhnt, Malfoy", unterbrach Hermine, die aufgeregt und verzückt zugleich wirkte.

„Halt's Maul, Schlammblut!", rief Draco wütend und wurde langsam aber sicher rot vor Wut.

„Nenn sie nicht so, Malfoy", schrie Ron.

„Und du auch, Wiesel!"

„Jetzt ist aber mal gut", schritt Pansy ein. „Das reicht jetzt, jeder zurück zu seinem Platz. Der Abend ist noch nicht vorbei, wisst ihr."

Harry und Draco schauten sich finster an und kehrten zu ihren Plätzen zurück, während Ron mal wieder überaus grantig wirkte.

**_xxx_**

Die zweite Überraschung des Abends – für Harry – kam von Neville. Er hatte Harry ausgewählt, als er an der Reihe war und Harry hatte entschieden, dass es sich hier erstens um Neville handelte, dem er vertraute und der sicherlich keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen würde, und er zweitens, da er und Malfoy ja schon ihren Teil zum Abend beigetragen hatten, problemlos Wahrheit wählen konnte.

Oder auch nicht.

„Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Neville und grinste ihn an.

„Ähm..." Harry hielt inne und dachte noch einmal darüber nach. „Wahrheit, würde ich sagen." Er lächelte unschuldig zurück.

Neville legte jedoch die Stirn in Falten. „Nun... also, Harry, ge-gefällt es dir, M-Malfoy zu küssen?"

Harry erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Äh... " Verzweifelt versuchte er, es abzustreiten, zu sagen, dass er es hasste und nie wieder so etwas Ekelhaftes erleben wollte... aber, da sie nun einmal Hexen und Zauberer waren, unterschied sich diese Version von Wahrheit oder Pflicht entscheidend von der Muggel-Variante. Man musste einfach die Wahrheit sagen. Es war beinahe so, als hätte jeder Mitspieler vorher einen Schluck Veritaserum getrunken. Aber so war es nicht. Niemand konnte wirklich erklären, warum es so war; vielleicht hatte es etwas mit der ganzen Magie in und um Hogwarts herum zu tun, aber es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes unmöglich, bei der Antwort zu lügen.

Deshalb war Harry auch gezwungen, auf die Frage zu antworten. „Na ja... es ist... es ist nicht so, dass ich es mag, MALFOY zu küssen", stotterte er. „I-ich meine... ich versuche so gut es geht zu ignorieren, wen ich eigentlich küsse." Gegenüber verfinsterte sich Malfoys Blick. „Ich konzentriere mich mehr auf den Kuss an sich. Er ist schließlich kein schlechter Küsser." Harry verstummte schlagartig und wurde leuchtend rot im Gesicht. Das hatte er eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen.

Draco grinste. „Also, wer hat jetzt hier was genossen, hm?"

„Ach, halt die Fresse, Malfoy."

**_xxx_**

Die dritte und letzte Überraschung des Abends war weniger nur für Harry überraschend, als vielmehr für die ganze Gruppe und hatte zur Folge, dass viele von ihnen aus Angst um ihre Unschuld an den nächsten Samstagabenden gar nicht mehr auftauchten.

Die Überraschung kam mehr oder weniger aus dem Nichts, und es war Millicent, die sie sich ausgedacht hatte.

Terry Boot war an der Reihe und wählte Pflicht. Da er an diesem Abend der letzte war, entschied sich Millicent, den Abend mit einem Knaller zu beenden.

Und mit einer Vorwarnung, von der allerdings niemand Notiz nahm.

„Boot, ich verpflichte dich..." Millicent schaute sich im Kreis nach einem passenden Mädchen um. „Ah, ja, Parvati."

Die Angesprochene schaute kurz auf.

„Boot, ich verpflichte dich, es Parvati mit dem Mund zu besorgen."

Harry, in seiner Naivität, überlegte kurz, was er ihr nun besorgen sollte, bis Parvati plötzlich ihren Slip auszog, sich breitbeinig auf einen Stuhl setzte und Terrys Kopf unter ihrem Rock verschwand.

Nun saß Harry bloß noch da und sah sich das Geschehen mit großen Augen an.

Direkt vor seiner Nase hing Parvati auf diesem Stuhl, ihre Wangen tiefrot gefärbt, warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und atmete immer schwerer.

Harry hielt die Luft an, während er sie beobachtete; jeder Muskel seines Körpers war angespannt. Aus irgendeinem Grund traf sein Blick auf einmal auf Malfoy gegenüber, der wiederum das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit einem intensiven Blick fixierte. Harry fiel auf, dass Dracos Mund noch immer von ihren Eskapaden geschwollen war, und schaute, etwas außer Atem, schnell wieder zu Parvati zurück. Das war ihm jedoch auch irgendwie unangenehm, so dass er stattdessen zu Ron hinüber sah. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass dies eine schlechte Entscheidung gewesen war, da Ron offenbar höchst aufmerksam und mit verklärtem Blick Parvati anstierte. Harry konnte schwören, dass sein bester Freund zudem auch noch sabberte.

Harry schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse und wandte sich Hermine zu. Er war sehr erleichtert zu sehen, dass immerhin sie das Geschehen äußerst kritisch beäugte und offenbar missbilligte.

Als er sich weiter im Kreis umschaute, entdeckte er, dass dies die Norm zu sein schien. Seine Mitschüler schüttelten entweder missbilligend den Kopf oder schauten ehrfürchtig und sabbernd zu.

Harry seufzte und erlaubte sich wieder, den Blick zu Parvati schweifen zu lassen. Diese krallte sich an der Stuhllehne fest und hatte offenbar irgendwann ihre Beine über Terrys Schultern geschwungen. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie kurz davor... nun ja... Harry konnte nur vermuten, was genau sich bei ihr ankündigte. Doch als sie immer schneller atmete und ihr Stöhnen deutlich lauter wurde, begannen Harrys Handflächen zu schwitzen und er klammerte sie fest in seinem Schoß zusammen. Ganz unbeabsichtigt traf er erneut Malfoys Blick und war erstaunt, dass der Blonde mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zurückstarrte.

Harry blickte ihn daraufhin zornig an, doch Malfoy zog nur amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. Irgendwo neben sich hörte er plötzlich, wie Parvati besonders laut aufkeuchte, und gleich darauf ein schrilles Stöhnen ausstieß. Harry blinzelte und sein Kopf schnellte herum, doch er fand bloß Terry vor, der sich peinlich berührt den Kopf kratzte und dennoch lächelte, und Parvati, die schnaufte und total in sich zusammengesunken war.

Harry realisierte plötzlich völlig entgeistert, dass er in einem bizarren Starr-Wettbewerb mit Malfoy festgesteckt hatte, während eines der hübschesten Mädchen der Klassenstufe direkt vor seiner Nase einen Orgasmus gehabt hatte. Er überlegte, dass er sie wahrscheinlich genauso schamlos hätte anstarren sollen, wie es die anderen Jungen getan hatten. Nervös sah er zurück zu Malfoy, doch der hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt und wirkte vollkommen gelangweilt.

Harry seufzte.

Wie hatte er sich eigentlich in diesen Mist reingeritten?

**_xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.  
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche - doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen.  
Warnungen: Immer noch Harry/Draco Slash und es wird immer noch mächtig geflucht.  
Kapitel: 3/17

**Starts with a Spin **

**Kapitel 3 **

_**xxx**_

Harry fühlte sich die ganze Woche hindurch unwohl und war demnach auch sehr leicht reizbar. Er war sich sicher, dass er ständig von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde – und zwar durchaus auf eine andere Art und Weise, als er es sowieso schon gewohnt war. Egal wo er hinschaute, jedes Mal erwischte Harry einen anderen seiner Mitschüler dabei, wie er ihn höhnisch angrinste oder zumindest eigenartig anlächelte; der ein oder andere wirkte sogar etwas angeekelt. Langsam aber sicher machte es Harry wirklich zu schaffen.

„Seamus... ähm...", meinte Harry an diesem Montag, als sie gerade auf dem Weg zu Zaubertränke waren. „Nachdem du dich entschlossen hattest, offen... offen dazu zu stehen, dass... dass du..."

„Dass ich schwul bin?", fragte Seamus gerade heraus.

„Ähm... ja genau", gab Harry zu, den Blick zur Seite gewandt. „Hattest du jemals deswegen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich", erwiderte Seamus. Doch dann seufzte er. „Nun, ich meine... Ich schätze, es wird immer jemanden geben, der es abstoßend findet oder nicht damit klar kommt oder so. Viele werden es auch mit Sicherheit offen raushängen lassen. Aber nur wegen ein paar solcher Idioten sollte man nicht verleugnen, wer man wirklich ist."

Harry nickte, ganz in Gedanken, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als plötzlich Justin kichernd und kopfschüttelnd an ihnen vorbeiging.

„Warum fragst du eigentlich? Gibt es etwas, das du mir mitteilen möchtest, hm, Harry?" Seamus grinste seinen Gryffindor-Kollegen vielsagend an.

„Was? Seamus – also wirklich!", stotterte Harry. „Es ist... es ist bloß diese ganze Sache mit Malfoy... und mit diesen Aufgaben. Mir ist halt aufgefallen, wie viele Leute mich deshalb verhöhnen. Nun ja, deshalb hatte ich mich gefragt..."

„Tja, das kann passieren. Man lernt aber mit der Zeit, es zu ignorieren. Außerdem scheint es den Leuten, deren Meinung mir etwas wert ist, nichts auszumachen."

„Hm. Stimmt. Mir macht's auch nichts aus. Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Harry, woraufhin Seamus ihn herzlich und ehrlich anlächelte.

„Das bedeutet mir auch wirklich viel, Harry. Danke."

Harry lächelte zurück.

Als die beiden Jungen sich Snapes Klassenzimmer näherten, bemerkten sie einige Slytherins, die ihnen entgegenkamen.

„Oh, schau mal, Harry, da kommt dein heimlicher Geliebter", spöttelte Seamus fröhlich.

Pansy, die neben Draco ging, kicherte hämisch.

„Sehr witzig, Finnigan", kommentierte Draco gereizt, während Harry Seamus ebenfalls einen grimmigen Blick zuwarf. „Wir sind heute aber mal wieder lustig..."

„Malfoy", sagte Harry bedächtig.

„Potter", erwiderte Malfoy tonlos, seine Augen jedoch argwöhnisch zusammengekniffen.

Beide starrten sich etwa eine Minute lang zornig an, bis Pansy laut aufseufzte.

„Also wirklich", rief sie und stieß Draco zur Seite, so dass sie besser in den Klassenraum gelangen konnte.

Draco, der reichlich schockiert aussah, begann sogleich, nervös seine Klamotten glatt zu streichen.

„Also, Malfoy", grinste Seamus daraufhin, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Sind das da etwa Knutschflecken an deinem Hals oder hast du urplötzlich einen Ausschlag bekommen?"

Draco runzelte finster die Stirn, während seine Hand hochschnellte, um soviel wie möglich von seinem Hals zu verbergen.

Harry hingegen zuckte zusammen, als die Erinnerung an den letzten Samstagabend wieder aufblitzte.

Sie schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an, wandten ihre Blicke jedoch sofort wieder ab, als beide leicht erröteten.

„Ja, ja, was auch immer...", grummelte Draco in sich hinein und drehte sich weg, um Pansy zu folgen, die Hand noch immer gegen seinen Hals gepresst.

Seamus begann, hämisch zu kichern, woraufhin Harry ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Seite stieß.

„Was denn?", fragte Seamus ganz unschuldig.

Harry legte wortlos die Stirn in Falten, seine Wangen noch immer leicht gerötet.

Genau in diesem Moment kamen Hermine und Ron um die Ecke.

Ron begann sofort, ihm heftig zuzuwinken. „Hey, Kumpel, wo bist du denn nach der letzten Stunde abgeblieben? Hab' dich gesucht!", wollte Ron breit grinsend wissen.

Harry seufzte, rollte genervt mit den Augen und betrat ohne eine Antwort das Klassenzimmer.

Ron runzelte fragend die Stirn und wandte sich an Seamus. „Sag mal, hab' ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?"

Seamus schmunzelte. „Nö, nö..."

**_xxx_**

In den nächsten Tagen schaffte Harry es mehr oder weniger, Draco aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch merkwürdigerweise schien der Slytherin auf einmal ständig dort aufzukreuzen, wo Harry gerade war. Früher war Harry ihm nie absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen, also vermutete er, dass Draco wohl schon immer so viel in seiner Nähe herumgewuselt war, er jedoch nie bewusst nach ihm Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Jedenfalls tauchte nun jedes Mal, wenn Harry um eine Ecke lugte, oder auf dem Weg in die große Halle oder zu einem Kurs war, den sie nicht einmal gemeinsam hatten, dieser blonde Kopf in seiner Nähe auf. Es machte ihn langsam wirklich unruhig.

Die Spitze des Eisbergs kam jedoch erst am Freitag zum Vorschein, wieder einmal vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. In Gedanken über die Party am Samstag versunken, war Harry auf dem Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde, als er plötzlich gegen die kalte Kerkerwand geklatscht wurde. Er schnappte nach Luft und zerrte wie wild an den Armen, die sich in seinem Umhang festgekrallt hatten.

„M-M-Malfoy!", keuchte er und stierte in die silbrigen Augen direkt vor seinem Gesicht. „Was soll die Scheiße hier?" Unsicher schaute er sich um, wobei er sich fragte, wie er es eigentlich bewerkstelligt hatte, in einem verlassenen Korridor ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy über den Weg zu laufen.

Malfoy stieß ihn erneut unsanft gegen die Kerkerwand. „Weißt du eigentlich", zischte er zornig, „dass ich nur deinetwegen die ganze Woche hindurch Rollkragenpullover tragen musste?"

Harry blinzelte, hielt irritiert inne und blinzelte nochmals. „Aha...", feixte er. „Tut mir leid?"

„Das ist nicht komisch, Potter! Die Leute starren mich seltsam an, vor allem Snape; jeder weiß doch, dass ich nicht länger als zwei Tage hintereinander das gleiche Outfit trage!"

Draco lehnte sich bei diesen Worten näher zu ihm, und Harry versuchte, eins mit der Wand zu werden.

„Malfoy, ich hasse es wirklich, dir diese Illusion zu zerstören, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sich irgendwer wirklich darum kümmert, was du für Klamotten trägst und erstrecht nicht, wann und wie oft du das tust." Harry senkte seinen Blick und begutachtete den anthrazit-grauen Rollkragenpullover, den Draco an diesem Tag trug. Er schaute wieder hoch zu Malfoy und ergänzte: „Ich hab' ganz sicher noch nie drauf geachtet."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und ließ Harry los, wobei er ein Stückchen zurückwich. Trotz allem standen sie noch immer sehr nah beieinander. „Das ist auch besser so. Würde mich ehrlich gesagt beunruhigen, wenn du mir so viel Beachtung schenken würdest, Potter", entgegnete er mit verschränkten Armen. „Oder etwa nicht?"

Harry verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme und äffte Dracos Haltung nach. „Ach, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass inzwischen sowieso alle Bescheid wissen. Denn schließlich", er zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch, „weiß doch sowieso jeder, was du unter dem Rollkragen versteckst. Okay, jeder außer Snape vielleicht."

Verächtlich schubste Draco ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand. „Na ja, so stolz bin ich nicht darauf – ganz im Gegensatz zu dir", konterte er, als seine Nase in einem nur allzu bekannten Rosa aufzuleuchten begann.

„Malfoy!", unterbrach eine Stimme, bevor Harry reagieren konnte.

Ruckartig ließ Draco Harrys Umhang los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Was soll das denn werden!" Ron kam angerannt und starrte den Slytherin misstrauisch an, bevor er sich zu Harry drehte. „Alles in Ordnung, Kumpel?"

„Sieht aus, als wäre noch alles dran, Ron", kommentierte Hermine grimmig, nachdem auch sie sich der Gruppe genähert hatte.

„Also wirklich, Weasley, musstest du sie ausgerechnet jetzt unterbrechen? Es fing gerade an, interessant zu werden." Pansy kam soeben um die Ecke geschlendert, eine große Gruppe ihrer Freundinnen im Schlepptau.

Harry lief einmal mehr rot an, während Draco mehrmals blinzelte, die Lippen äußerst schmal gezogen.

„Habt ihr... habt ihr etwa die ganze Zeit schon dahinten gestanden?", fragte Harry beunruhigt.

Pansy schüttelte leicht den Kopf und machte eine unverständliche Handbewegung. „Wir haben halt gehofft, dass noch irgendwas spannendes passiert", seufzte sie. „Aber offensichtlich bekommt ihr beide so was nicht ohne Hilfe auf die Reihe."

„Aha, und was genau hattest du dir vorgestellt? Was hätten die beiden denn tun sollen?", fragte Ron ungläubig.

Hermine hingegen trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, den Blick abgewandt.

„Wie sehr ich es hasse, mit dem Wiesel einer Meinung zu sein, Pansy, aber in letzter Zeit führst du dich wirklich wie eine Verrückte auf", bemerkte Draco, die Arme weiterhin verschränkt. „Das nimmt langsam echt beunruhigende Züge an."

„Sei ruhig, Draco. Du weißt doch gar nicht, was du da redest. Mir liegt nur dein Wohlergehen am Herzen", schnaubte Pansy anmaßend und schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Jetzt komm schon – wir sind schon spät genug dran. Professor Snape toleriert es nicht, wenn ein einzelner Schüler zu spät kommt, also will ich lieber nicht seine Reaktion sehen, wenn die ganze Klasse zu spät kommt."

„Oh Mist, du hast ja Recht", rief Hermine dazwischen, die ebenfalls auf ihre Uhr schaute. „Wir sind schon längst zwei Minuten – "

„Zu spät? Ja, da haben Sie Recht", sprach eine tiefe Stimme.

Jeder einzelne in diesem Korridor schreckte hoch und drehte sich nervös zu Snape um. Der Meister der Zaubertränke ließ seinen finsteren Blick durch den Korridor schweifen und runzelte mürrisch die Stirn. „Dürfte ich wohl erfahren, was so außerordentlich aufregend war und Sie alle dazu veranlasst hat, hier auf den Gängen herumzulungern, anstatt Ihre gewohnten Plätze in meinem Klassenraum einzunehmen, wo Sie nämlich eigentlich hingehören?"

Niemand sagte etwas. Stattdessen starrten sie alle ängstlich den dunkelhaarigen Mann an.

Snape schnaufte verächtlich. „So, hinein mit Ihnen. Sie werden alle fünfzehn Minuten länger bleiben, um die Zeit, die sie versäumt haben, wieder aufzuholen. Zudem werde ich Ihnen keine... _Entschuldigung_ für die folgende Unterrichtsstunde schreiben." Er wies auf die geöffnete Klassenzimmertür. „Seien Sie bloß froh, dass ich nicht jedem einzelnen von Ihnen Nachsitzen erteile", bemerkte er gehässig, als die Verspäteten langsam in den Raum hineintrotteten.

Harry seufzte. Er war so froh, dass bald Wochenende war und er endlich zwei Tage lang Ruhe hatte - Ruhe vor solchen Idioten wie Snape und Mal-

Oh... Scheiße.

**_xxx_**

„Harry", fragte Ron vorsichtig, als sie später an diesem Tag zu dritt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen, „kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Harry schaute seinen besten Freund verunsichert an. „Ja, natürlich kannst du, Ron."

Ron wirkte jedoch auf einmal nervös. „Werd' jetzt nicht sauer, ja?"

Auf Harrys Stirn zeichnete sich eine Falte ab. „Okay..."

„Also... da läuft doch nichts zwischen dir... zwischen dir und Malfoy, oder?" Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, schreckte Ron zusammen, als erwartete er eine Explosion.

Harry blinzelte verwundert. „Was? Ron – um Himmels Willen! Wie kommst du denn bloß darauf? Ich und Malfoy? Das ist ja widerlich! Ich steh doch gar nicht... gar nicht auf Jungs!", schrie Harry auf.

Hermine schnaubte missbilligend, aber er ignorierte sie einfach.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich hab's eigentlich auch nicht angenommen, aber... irgendwie wollte ich Gewissheit haben", erklärte Ron, die Hände wie zur Verteidigung erhoben.

„Aber WARUM?", wollte Harry wissen, der noch immer schockiert war. Seine Mitschüler konnten das doch nicht ernsthaft vermuten, oder etwa doch?

„Na ja, es war aber doch schon so, dass du gestern so persönlich mit Seamus geredet hast; dann heute diese Episode mit dir und Malfoy – und letzten Samstag hast du schließlich zugegeben, dass es dir gefällt, ihn zu küssen und – "

„Ron, jetzt lass mich mal eins klarstellen", unterbrach Harry ihn, lehnte sich nach vorne und schaute sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand lauschen konnte. „Ich mag es nicht, _ihn_ zu küssen." Er wurde unwillkürlich rot. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn er so... ähm... _gut_ küsst. Ich hatte ja auch gar nicht vor, das zu sagen; es kam sozusagen aus mir herausgesprudelt – ich habe doch nicht mit Absicht – ähm – und das mit Seamus... Nun ja, wir sind doch befreundet, also was ist so schlimm daran, wenn ich mich mit ihm unterhalte? Tja, und diese Sache mit Malfoy heute... er hat immerhin angefangen! Hat irgendwas gefaselt von wegen er hätte die ganze Woche Rollkragen tragen müssen...", erläuterte Harry, immer leiser werdend, bis er schließlich verstummte. Hilflos sah er erst zu Ron, dann zu Hermine, aber letztere zuckte nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben.

„Also, weißt du, Harry, das war auch so 'ne Sache." Ron kratzte sich nervös im Nacken. „Wie du da Malfoys Hals... geküsst hast – "

„Gesaugt hat er", korrigierte Hermine beiläufig. „Genauer gesagt, gesaugt und daran gelutscht."

Ron verdrehte die Augen und rümpfte vor Ekel die Nase.

„Ja... wie du an Malfoys Hals gelutscht hast... Na ja, das war nicht Teil der Aufgabe oder so und – "

„Ich hab' mich von der... Hitze des Augenblicks verleiten lassen." Harrys Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. „Ron, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ich hab's doch nicht absichtlich getan, er kann bloß so… so gut!" Harry war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht gerade einer Tomate Konkurrenz machte.

„Harry..."

„Nein, das ist mein Ernst, Ron. Vielleicht solltest _du_ ihn auch mal küssen, dann weißt du, wovon ich rede. Ach verdammt, du solltest zur Abwechslung mal _irgendjemanden_ küssen – dann weißt du, wie sehr man sich da fallen lässt!"

„Bah! Harry – wie ekelhaft!", protestierte Ron.

Harry starrte ihn finster an. „Aha. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie ich mich dabei fühle?"

„Dir macht das doch offensichtlich Spaß!"

„Vielen Dank, Ron. Wirklich. Glaub' doch was du willst, ich geh' jetzt ins Bett." Harry stand hastig auf und begann, die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hochzustapfen.

„Harry!", rief Hermine ihm noch aufgebracht hinterher, während Ron auf dem Sofa sitzen blieb und schmollte.

Harry ignorierte sie beide.

**_xxx_**

Draco war am nächsten Abend nicht sonderlich überrascht, als Harry ziemlich grantig auf der Party erschien. Schließlich fühlte er sich ungefähr genauso. Draco wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ihnen in dieser Nacht bevorstand. Wenn die Aufgabe von Boot und welcher-Patil-auch-immer am letzten Samstag das Maß der Dinge war, dann würde es für Harry und ihn sicher noch um einiges schlimmer werden.

Das hatte sich wohl auch ein Großteil seiner Mitschüler gedacht, da von ihrer Gruppe nur noch etwa fünfzehn Leute übrig geblieben waren. Auch Crabbe und Goyle hatten anfänglich nicht kommen wollen, aber Draco hatte sie gezwungen, doch mitzugehen. Wenn _er_ leiden musste, dann mussten seine Freunde das gleiche durchstehen.

Die Gryffindors waren komplett – welch eine Überraschung. Die Hufflepuffs hingegen waren mehr oder weniger fern geblieben; nur dieser Finch-Fletchley war anwesend, zusammen mit ein oder zwei anderen Hufflepuffs und einigen wenigen Ravenclaws.

Das Spiel begann so wie immer. Draco war überrascht, dass sich seine Mitschüler noch immer neue Sachen ausdenken konnten, die interessant waren. Mit Bedacht vermied er, Wahrheit zu wählen; zudem war es ihm gelungen, bisher nicht in irgendwelche unangenehmen Pflichten mit Potter einbezogen zu werden.

Nach ungefähr einer Stunde, nachdem Harry verpflichtet worden war, Hermine zu küssen – offenbar hatte das irgendwer für lustig gehalten -, erlebte Draco einen kleinen Schock.

„Ron", erhob Harry die Stimme – und Draco stellte mit reichlich Verspätung fest, dass die beiden nicht nebeneinander im Kreis saßen, „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Das Wiesel wirkte nervös, entschied sich aber trotzdem für Pflicht. Dämliche Gryffindors. Als Harry grinste, hatte Draco plötzlich eine böse Vorahnung.

„Nun, Ron", fing Harry an, „da du mir gestern nicht glauben wolltest – "

„Harry, nein! Ich glaub' dir doch! Das tu' ich wirklich! Es tut mir so leid, was hab' ich mir bloß dabei gedacht, ich – "

„Zu spät, Ron." Harry sah unangenehm selbstzufrieden aus.

Als Ron schließlich auch noch zu Draco herübersah, drehte sich dem Slytherin der Magen um. Er wird doch wohl nicht...

„Ich verpflichte dich, Malfoy zu küssen."

Er würde – bzw. hatte schon längst. Draco stöhnte.

„Ähm... _nur_ küssen, Harry?" Weasley wirkte hoffnungsvoll – und Draco betete, dass er nicht auf _mehr_ hoffte.

„Ja, nur küssen, Ron. Ich bin mal so nett." Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Aber denk dran, ein richtiger Kuss. Nicht dieses 'Lippen zu und durch', mit dem ich angefangen habe."

Pansy brüllte beinahe vor Lachen und selbst Hermine giggelte ein wenig, woraufhin Ron sie schockiert anstarrte.

„Hopp, hopp, Weasley", feuerte Pansy ihn breit grinsend an. „Das muss ich einfach sehen. Ein Malfoy küsst einen Weasley! Ha!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. „Weißt du, ich dachte ja eigentlich, Potter zu küssen wäre übel, aber das hier wird bestimmt tausendmal schlimmer", knurrte er, die Augen missmutig zusammengekniffen. „Bei Potter wusste ich wenigstens, dass er dieses Desaster mit Chang hinter sich hatte, aber du bist wohl noch ganz grün hinter den Ohren, oder, Weasley?"

Ron wurde so tief rot, bis sein Gesicht beinahe die Farbe seiner Haare angenommen hatte.

Höhnisch grinsend fuhr Draco fort: „Also hatte ich mal wieder Recht? Du hast noch nicht mit dem Schlammblut geknutscht? Wir haben da 'ne Wette laufen, weißt -"

„Halt die Fresse!", schrie Harry in dem Moment, in dem Ron durch den Kreis hechtete und sich Dracos Hemd krallte.

„Oh, wir können's wohl gar nicht erwarten", grinste Draco gemein.

Ron errötete noch mehr und ließ Malfoys Hemd los, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. „Harry!", winselte er und drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund.

Dieser aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Pflicht gilt. Beim nächsten Mal solltest du auf mich hören."

„Ganz richtig, Potter", meinte Pansy lächelnd. „Wir machen noch einen richtigen Slytherin aus dir."

Gequält lächelte Harry zurück.

„Mach hinne, Ron", warf Seamus ein, woraufhin Hermine, die neben ihm saß, zustimmend nickte. Sie schien Malfoys vorausgehenden Kommentar völlig überhört zu haben.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als Ron sich ihm plötzlich näherte. Der rothaarige Gryffindor wirkte extrem nervös, als er sich zu ihm hin lehnte. Immer wieder hielt er inne, lehnte sich nach vorn, schreckte zurück - und dann das ganze wieder von vorne. Schließlich schaute Ron sich einmal um, atmete tief aus, schloss die Augen und spitze die Lippen derart kurios, dass Draco zusammenzuckte. Genau in dem Augenblick, als Ron sich erneut nach vorne lehnte und offenbar versuchte, sein Ziel blind zu treffen, wich Draco schlagartig zurück und seine Hand schnellte hoch, um Ron aufzuhalten.

„Hör' auf, Weasley, hör' einfach auf. Merlin, ich wollte dich eigentlich bloß veräppeln, aber offenbar lag ich doch mal wieder richtig." Erschöpft kratzte er sich die Stirn, als Ron die Augen wieder öffnete und ziemlich gekränkt aussah. „Ich werde die Führung übernehmen. Du wirst einfach... hm... hier sitzen. Und, bei Salazar, entspann dich!"

Ron richtete sich ein wenig auf und sah dabei reichlich griesgrämig aus. Doch als Draco ihn unerwartet am Kinn packte, schreckte er hoch.

Nachdem Draco seinen anfänglichen Ekel heruntergeschluckt hatte, lehnte er sich nach vorne und küsste Ron sanft. Dieser hielt seine Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, während seine Hände sich im Stoff seiner Hose festkrallten.

Draco, der seine Augen geöffnet hielt, amüsierte sich köstlich und fuhr mit seiner Zunge zaghaft über Weasleys Unterlippe. Diesen Trick hatte er sich ironischerweise bei Potter abgeguckt.

Ron keuchte und riss die Augen auf, konnte sich jedoch nicht losreißen, da sein Kinn noch immer fest in Dracos Griff war. Vage bemerkte er, dass sich auf den Lippen des Blonden, die gegen seine eigenen gepresst waren, ein Grinsen abzeichnete, bevor sein Mund für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgestoßen wurde; das Gefühl einer fremden Zunge auf seiner eigenen ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Keine drei Sekunden später war alles wieder vorbei. Draco ließ ihn los und wischte sich den Mund wie gewohnt an seinem Ärmel ab.

Ron starrte Draco verklärt an; ein paar Mal schnipste Draco mit den Fingern vor seinem Gesicht, bekam jedoch keine Reaktion.

„Hey, Potter, ich glaub' das war ein bisschen viel für das Wiesel", rief Draco, der sich unerklärlicherweise sehr zufrieden fühlte, dass er ausgerechnet auf _Weasley_ solch einen Effekt haben konnte. Er sah zu Harry hinüber und grinste selbstgefällig. Sein Grinsen verblasste jedoch, als er Harrys Miene erblickte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah... verärgert aus? „Potter?"

Der Angesprochene blinzelte plötzlich, ehe sich auch auf sein Gesicht ein Grinsen stahl.

„Na, jetzt wird er mir wohl endlich glauben, was, Malfoy?"

Zufrieden grinste Draco zurück. „Stimmt genau, ich bin halt einfach atemberaubend", verkündete er.

An diesem Punkt runzelte Ron die Stirn; sein Blick hatte sich endlich aufgeklart. Er erhob sich, schleifte sich durch den Kreis zu Hermine und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, den Blick mürrisch gen Boden gesenkt.

Harry kicherte still in sich hinein.

**_xxx_**

Für einen kurzen, aufregenden Moment dachte Harry, er würde an diesem Abend ganz bequem davonkommen. Dennoch kam es ihm etwas seltsam vor, dass er nun die Verpflichtung zu einer simplen Runde Knutschen mit Malfoy als „bequem" ansah.

Aber dann spann sein Hirn den Begriff „bequem" weiter und lieferte ihm unwillkürlich ungenaue Bilder eines blonden Jungen und ihm, mit einer weitaus bequemeren Unterlage für ihre schweißgebadeten Körper...

Geschockt schreckte er hoch und verbannte diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Nische seines Gehirns. Er schwor sich unter der Androhung eines selbst-herbeigeführten _Avada Kedavra_, nie wieder einen Gedanken daran zu verlieren.

Doch Harry war an diesem Abend noch nicht aus dem Schneider. Es passierte während einer der letzten Runden dieses Abends, weit nach der Episode mit Ron und lange nach Dracos und seinem letzten Kuss. Darüber hinaus war es Terrys Idee.

„Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Terry, der gelangweilt mit seinen Fingern auf dem Boden herumtrommelte.

„Pflicht", erwiderte Harry, da er nicht vorhatte, jemals wieder Wahrheit zu wählen. Als Terry ihn daraufhin hämisch angrinste, begann er jedoch zu überlegen, ob diese Wahl wirklich so schlau gewesen war.

„Ich verpflichte dich, Draco mit der Hand einen runterzuholen", erklärte Terry, wobei er seine Augenbrauen unverkennbar zweideutig hochzog.

Harry hustete, während Draco undeutliche, verärgerte Laute von sich gab.

„Ooohh, der war gut, Terry!", freute sich Millicent.

„Ähm... bitte?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, da er hoffte, Terry akustisch falsch verstanden zu haben.

„Runterholen. Mit der Hand. Wichsen? Kennst du doch?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, was du meinst", zischte Harry und seufzte. Er krabbelte zu Draco, der gegen die Wand gelehnt saß, und starrte hinunter auf seine eigene Hand.

„Du wirst mich nicht begrabschen, Potter", erklärte Draco mit leiser und tiefer Stimme, die Hände verkrampft in seinem Schoß zusammengepresst.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy – "

„Nein."

„Aber – "

„_Nein_."

„Sieh mal, Malfoy, es ist doch nicht so, dass ich dich wirklich... _da_ anfassen will. Aber das ist nun einmal meine Aufgabe! Ist doch nicht meine Schuld!", rief Harry verzweifelt und wütend zugleich.

„Potter", seufzte Draco und blickte den Gryffindor aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. „Ich glaube, du hast mich nicht richtig verstanden. Du. Wirst. Mich. Nicht. Begrabschen."

Harry schnaufte; dabei pustete er sich die Ponysträhnen aus dem Gesicht, wodurch seine Narbe für einen Moment aufgedeckt wurde. „Meinetwegen", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Das heißt also, du gibst auf?"

Dracos Augen blitzten auf und er drehte sich ruckartig zu Harry. „Natürlich gebe ich nicht auf!", erwiderte er knapp.

Harry legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite. „Also dann."

Plötzlich schien es, als würde die gesamte Gruppe den Atem anhalten.

„Ach, Scheiß drauf. In Ordnung. Wie auch immer", murmelte Draco errötend, den Blick abgewandt. Er kauerte sich ein wenig zusammen und wirkte äußerst grantig.

Blinzelnd sah Harry sich nach Pansy um, die in Richtung ihres besten Freundes gestikulierte, als wollte sie sagen: „Los, mach schon!"

Harry schluckte nervös und kniete sich vor dem Blonden hin.

„Deine Hände zittern", bemerkte Draco zaghaft, das Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer rot gefärbt.

Erneut musste Harry schlucken. „Na ja, ich bin halt schon etwas nervös", murmelte er, woraufhin Draco schnaubte. Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und seine Hand strich über Dracos Schritt, als er nach dem Reißverschluss von Malfoys Hose griff. Als Draco zurückschreckte, hielt er mit großen Augen inne. „Na, immerhin wird das wohl nicht lange dauern."

„Halt deine Scheißfresse", flüsterte Draco, die Augen zusammengekniffen und feuerrot im Gesicht.

Harry musste unvermittelt grinsen und fühlte sich weitaus selbstsicherer. Bevor er sich wieder anders entscheiden konnte, öffnete er Dracos Gürtel und seinen Reißverschluss; noch ehe Draco begriff, was passiert war, war Harrys Hand in Malfoys Hose verschwunden.

Draco quiekte in einer höchst un-Malfoy-haften Art, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Als Malfoy seine Augen weit aufriss, grinste Harry scheu.

„Ähm...", stotterte Draco. Doch dann stöhnte er und ließ sich gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen, da Harry in diesem Moment seine Finger um sein halb-erigiertes Glied geschlossen hatte. Er atmete tief ein. Als Harry begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, bissen sich beide Jungen auf die Lippe.

Außer Dracos ruckartiger Atmung herrschte Totenstille im gesamten Raum. Er versuchte, seine Augen offen zu halten, aber jedes Mal, wenn er aufkeuchte, musste er so stark blinzeln, dass er schließlich aufgab. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sowieso völlig vergessen, dass überhaupt noch jemand anderes im Raum war. Als Harrys Hand sich auf einmal fester um ihn schloss, stöhnte er laut auf.

Es war das gleiche tiefe, kehlige Stöhnen, das Harry zuvor schon schwindelig gemacht hatte; für einen kurzen Moment zog er seine Hand zurück, spuckte hinein, jedoch nur um sich mit neuer Energie wieder Draco zu widmen.

Draco keuchte erneut; eine seiner Hände schnellte hoch und klammerte sich an Harrys Schulter fest. „P-P-Potter", stotter-stöhnte er und versuchte, tief einzuatmen, während sein Kopf sich unwillkürlich zur Seite drehte.

„Das gefällt dir, oder?", murmelte Harry, Dracos Gesicht direkt im Blick. Er verspürte ein seltsames Ziehen in der Brust, als er sich die geröteten Wangen des Slytherins besah.

Draco kniff seine Augen fest zusammen und hatte die Lippen leicht geöffnet, während er stoßweise ein- und ausatmete.

Harry schluckte und erhöhte das Tempo seiner Hand. Als Antwort erhielt er ein Stöhnen; Dracos Augen verharrten, halb geöffnet, halb geschlossen und dennoch aufmerksam, auf Harrys Gesicht. Doch dann bäumte sich Malfoys ganzer Körper auf, seine Augen schlossen sich ganz fest, während sein Mund wie zu einem lautlosen Schrei aufklappte. Er kam in Harrys Hand, woraufhin Harry blinzelte und, ebenso schwer atmend, Draco anblickte.

„Scheiße, Potter", keuchte Draco.

Harry gluckste und hielt seine Hand hoch, die mit dem klebrigen Resultat seiner Bemühungen benetzt war.

„Hey, Malfoy?"

„Was?" Draco öffnete ein Auge und schaute Harry erschöpft an.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Draco blinzelte und wurde sich langsam wieder bewusst, wo er war; seine Wangen waren knallrot. Hastig zog er sich wieder die Hose hoch und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, Wahrheit zu wählen, aber da er davon ausging, dass Harry wohl keine Pflicht im Sinn hatte, die sie beide betraf und er ganz ehrlich ein wenig Angst hatte, zugeben zu müssen, dass das gerade der intensivsten Orgasmus gewesen war, den er jemals erlebt hatte, wählte er Pflicht.

Harry schob seine Hand vor Dracos Gesicht, woraufhin der Blonde eine angewiderte Grimasse zog.

„Ich möchte, dass du es aufleckst... _alles_ aufleckst."

„Potter! Oh, wie wunderbar!", rief Pansy sofort, während Ron murmelte: „Wie ekelhaft."

„Soo schlimm ist es doch gar nicht", grinsten hingegen Seamus und Lavender.

„Ich hasse dich", nuschelte Draco.

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

Seufzend lehnte Draco sich nach vorne und starrte die Hand vor sich zunächst einmal nur an. Dann schnappte er sich Harrys Handgelenk und leckte langsam einen Finger von unten nach oben ab. Es schmeckte salzig und bitter, aber nicht so schlimm, dass er das nicht fertig bringen würde. Nun widmete er sich Harrys Mittelfinger, den er komplett in den Mund nahm. Als er seine Zunge um die Fingerspitze wirbeln ließ, hörte er, wie Harry plötzlich zischend und laut einatmete, und hielt inne. Dann grinste er um den Finger herum, lutschte sich den restlichen Weg nach oben, ließ ihn los und wandte sich Harrys Ringfinger zu. Sein Mund bewegte sich auf und ab, hin und her, als würde er etwas imitieren, dass Harry bisher nur in seinen Träumen erlebt hatte.

Harry bemerkte, dass er anfing zu schwitzen und dass seine Hose unangenehm eng wurde. Er wand sich etwas hin und her und versuchte, Draco seine Hand zu entziehen. Doch der Blonde krallte sich regelrecht fest und machte mit diesen horrenden Zungenwirbeln weiter. Es fühlte sich feucht und warm an und Harry begann zu keuchen. Er versuchte, sich etwas zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Als Draco schließlich mit seiner gesamten Hand fertig war, fühlte sich Harry miserabel und unwohl und wünschte sich, dass er Malfoy niemals diese Pflicht aufgezwängt hätte. Zur gleichen Zeit lechzte er jedoch auch danach, dass sie in einen privateren Raum verschwinden könnten, damit er Draco überreden könnte, zu Ende zu bringen, was er hier angefangen hatte.

Dennoch war sich Harry all der Blicke bewusst, die auf ihm lagen, was die Situation nur noch unbehaglicher machte.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht, Potter?", fragte Draco plötzlich geradezu herausfordernd.

Wieder einmal schluckte Harry nervös. „Wahrheit", antwortete er niedergeschlagen, obwohl er wusste, dass ihm nun garantiert etwas unerfreuliches bevorstand. Trotzdem, wer konnte schon wissen, wozu Draco ihn nach dieser letzten Aufgabe verpflichten würde.

„Sag mal, wie sehr hat dich das gerade erregt?"

Vor Scham schloss Harry die Augen und merkte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden.

„Sind wir hier fertig?", fragte er.

„Sobald du diese Frage beantwortet hast", grinste Pansy.

Daraufhin erhob sich Harry in Richtung Tür, hielt jedoch kurz davor inne.

„Sehr – und unangenehm noch dazu", antwortete er und sah auf, um jeden im Raum ansehen zu können, bevor sein Blick bei Draco hängen blieb. „Und deshalb werde ich mich jetzt auch darum kümmern." Grinsend sah er, wie Draco stutzte und die Augen aufriss, ehe er den Raum verließ.

„Also, wer hat eine gute Idee für nächste Woche?", fragte Pansy fröhlich in die Runde.

**_xxx_**

Am nächsten Dienstag fand Harry sich plötzlich ganz allein auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle zur nächsten Stunde Verwandlung. Seit Samstag war er sehr gereizt gewesen und hatte nicht viel mit den anderen gesprochen. Plötzlich wurde er von der Seite in einen leeren Klassenraum gezerrt. Er verlor die Balance, ließ seine Tasche fallen und stolperte gegen einen der Tische, als er auf einmal hörte, wie sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

„Was – " Er schaute hoch und runzelte sofort die Stirn, als er Draco Malfoy sah, der gegen die Tür gelehnt stand und die Arme verschränkt hatte. „Malfoy, was willst du?"

Malfoy wirkte, als wäre er zornig und unangenehm berührt zugleich. Seine Augen waren verengt und er starrte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen vor sich berechnend an.

„Ich weiß, worum es sich bei der nächsten Pflicht handeln wird", erklärte er schließlich.

Harry schaute sich einen Augenblick lang im Raum um, bevor er zu Draco zurücksah und eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Und?", fragte er nervös.

Draco atmete tief ein. „Ist doch offensichtlich, oder?"

„..."

„..."

„Also, willst du's mir jetzt sagen oder nicht?", fragte Harry schließlich, als er die Stille leid war. Er wollte nun wirklich nicht mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen als dringend nötig war.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ich dachte, du würdest vielleicht auch so drauf kommen."

„Nein."

„Diesmal mit dem Mund, Potter. Sie wollen beim nächsten Mal sehen, wie einer von uns es mit dem Mund macht", seufzte Draco und ließ die Schultern hängen.

„Oh..."

„Genau."

„Haben die... haben die diese Idee von dieser Sache mit meiner Hand?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Oh." Es folgte eine weitere Pause und Harry war sich nun sicher, dass sie mittlerweile für die nächste Stunde spät dran waren. „Ähm... wir sollten jetzt besser – "

„Und ich werd's machen müssen", unterbrach Draco.

Harry zwinkerte angestrengt, während Draco das Gesicht verzog.

„Bitte was?"

„Sie werden mich dazu bringen, es bei dir zu machen."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich weiß es doch gar nicht."

„..."

„Ich bin mir halt bloß ziemlich sicher. Fast definitiv sicher."

„Oh." Harry kam gerade in den Sinn, das dies wohl die längste Zeitspanne war, die sie jemals in der Nähe des anderen verbracht hatten, ohne sich gegenseitig an den Hals zu gehen – in mehr als nur einem Sinn.

„Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt?", fragte Draco zornig.

„Nun ja, was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach dazu sagen?", entgegnete Harry im gleichen Tonfall.

Draco seufzte nervös und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Sieh mal, Potter, es sieht so aus: Ich mag dich nicht. Ich hasse es, gegen dich zu verlieren. Ich hasse es, mich vor dir... zum Affen zu machen – "

„Wie süß, Malfoy. Ich bin ganz gerührt."

„Halt doch die Schnauze, Potter!" Er fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand durchs Haar, woraufhin Harry realisierte, dass dies wohl eine nervöse Angewohnheit von ihm war. „Wie schon gesagt, so sehr ich das alles hasse, verliere ich doch lieber nur vor einer einzelnen Person mein Gesicht als vor fünfzehn oder zwanzig. Außerdem ist es nicht unbedingt so, dass ich weiß, was ich da tun würde, weil ich das natürlich noch nie... noch nie bei jemandem gemacht habe." Draco verstummte an diesem Punkt, die Stirn in Falten gelegt und die Lippen fest zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

Harry wartete darauf, dass er weiterredete. „Und das bedeutet jetzt _was_?", forderte Harry, als er bemerkte, dass nichts mehr nachkam.

Seufzend ging Draco zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem Harry sich inzwischen niedergelassen hatte, und lehnte sich dagegen. Nervös begann er, mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden zu trommeln, bevor er schließlich mit der Antwort herausrückte. „Es bedeutet, dass ich finde, dass wir das vor Samstagabend üben sollten."

**_xxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.  
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche - doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen.  
Warnungen: Immer noch Harry/Draco Slash und es gibt immer noch böse, böse Ausdrücke.  
A/N: Vielen, vielen Dank für das grandiose Feedback für die ersten drei Kapitel! Ich hoffe, dass ich weiterhin im Rhythmus von 2 bis 3 Wochen ein neues Kapitel fertig habe.  
Kapitel: 4/17

**Starts with a Spin **

**Kapitel 4 **

_**xxx**_

Üben... Üben... Üben?

Malfoy wollte das mit ihm _üben_?

Harrys Augen blitzten weit aufgerissen hinter seiner Brille hervor; seine Arme waren verschränkt und er merkte, wie sich seine Fingernägel hart in seinem Bizeps festkrallten. Warum war er eigentlich auf einmal so nervös?

„Du willst _was_ üben?", stieß Harry schließlich hervor.

Das Rosa in Dracos Gesicht breitete sich langsam aus, so dass Harry höchst amüsiert beobachten konnte, wie selbst die Ohren des Slytherins langsam zu leuchten begannen.

„Du bist doch nicht ernsthaft so schwer von Begriff, oder Potter?", brummte Draco, wobei er gezielt an Harry vorbeistarrte.

„Du meinst also, du willst mir mehr als einmal einen... einen _Blow-Job_ geben?", fragte Harry ungläubig – und natürlich kein bisschen hysterisch.

Draco knallte seine Hände lautstark auf den Tisch, auf dem Harry saß. Blitzschnell drehte er sich vollends zu Harry und starrte ihn wütend an. „Nein, Potter, das will ich ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber genauso wenig möchte ich am Samstag wie ein Trottel dastehen", erklärte er mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme, was Harry gewaltig verunsicherte, da sie nämlich gar nicht zu seinem zornig glühenden Blick passte.

„Sag mal, würdest du dir nicht viel bescheuerter vorkommen, wenn sich jeder auf einmal fragen würde, warum du es so gut kannst?", erkundigte sich Harry zaghaft. Eine leichte Welle des Triumphs überkam ihn, als er sah, dass Draco blinzelte und offenbar noch einmal über seinen Vorschlag nachdachte.

„Nein", entschied Malfoy, woraufhin Harry die Schultern hängen ließ. „Die werden halt denken, dass ich ein Naturtalent wäre."

„Oder, dass du von Natur aus schwul bist", war Harrys gemurmelte Antwort darauf.

Daraufhin schenkte Draco ihm einen tödlichen Blick, der ihn sofort verstummen ließ.

„So... Du willst also üben?"

Draco nickte und errötete erneut.

Harry seufzte, wobei er nervös an den losen Fäden seines Umhangs zupfte. Als sich langsam unangenehme Stille im Klassenraum ausbreitete und Harry begann, unruhig gegen die Beine des Tisches, auf dem er saß, zu treten, realisierte er, dass er so unmöglich zur nächsten Unterrichtstunde gehen konnte. Sogleich brach in seinem Kopf die Frage los, wie er eigentlich noch an Unterricht denken konnte, wo doch in diesem Moment viel dringlichere Ereignisse direkt vor seiner Nase geschahen.

„Du... Du willst aber nicht...", Harry schluckte nervös, „jetzt gleich anfangen zu üben, oder?"

Im ersten Moment wirkte Draco außerordentlich alarmiert, fing sich aber wieder und schien nur noch von einer minderschweren Panikattacke erfasst zu sein, was Harry ein wenig erleichterte.

„Nein – doch nicht jetzt", entgegnete Draco. „Jetzt ist doch Unterricht, wie du weißt", erklärte er weiter und gestikulierte dabei unruhig mit der Hand.

Harry beschloss, Malfoy nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass er zur nächsten Stunde ohnehin nicht mehr pünktlich erscheinen konnte. „Aber dann morgen?"

„Morgen?" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich. Er musste husten, bevor er kurz angebunden weiterredete: „Ja, morgen geht. Wir müssen bloß einen Raum finden, wo niemand", er erschauderte, „reinplatzen wird."

„Der Raum der Wünsche", murmelte Harry, obwohl er sich gar nicht so sicher war, dass er diese Information mit Draco teilen wollte. Aber dann erinnerte er sich, dass Malfoy eh mehr oder weniger von dem Raum wissen musste, nach dem, was letztes Jahr geschehen war...

„Was?"

„Der Raum der Wünsche", wiederholte Harry, diesmal etwas lauter. „Da... Nun ja... Da hast du uns alle doch letztes Jahr aufgespürt, weißt du noch?", fragte er mit deutlich verbitterter Stimme.

Draco schnaubte anmaßend, das Kinn ein wenig erhoben. „Ich erinnere mich ganz vage", erwiderte er.

Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen. „Triff mich einfach morgen im siebten Stock. Passt dir nach dem Abendessen?"

„Geht nicht, hab Quidditch-Training."

„Bis wann?"

„Bis acht."

„Dann um acht."

„Vorher muss ich aber duschen."

„Dann halt um halb neun!", entgegnete Harry, der sich plötzlich sehr müde und missgelaunt fühlte.

Draco wirkte etwas beleidigt. „Kein Grund, gleich aus der Haut zu fahren."

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern dürfte, dass das allein deine Idee war, Malfoy... Ich muss da nicht aufkreuzen. Du kannst auch alleine üben, nämlich mit... mit..."

„Wenn du es auch nur wagst mir vorzuschlagen, dass ich mir irgendwelche Gegenstände in den Rachen schiebe, werde ich – "

„So war das doch gar nicht – ich meine – verdammt, Malfoy!" Harry war jetzt reichlich aufgebracht. „Sieh doch mal, ich hab schon einmal deinetwegen den Anfang einer Stunde verpasst, und wenn nun auch noch McGonagall hinter mir her ist... Kann ich jetzt nicht einfach gehen?"

„Natürlich, Potter. Hiermit erlaube ich dir, einfach zu gehen", erwiderte Draco spöttisch.

Doch Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Dann also morgen um halb neun? Im siebten Stock, denk dran."

„Ja, ja, ich werde schon hinfinden, keine Sorge."

„In Ordnung." Harry sah Malfoy noch ein letztes Mal nachdenklich an, bevor er sich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen.

Draco atmete tief ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

**_xxx_**

Am nächsten Abend tigerte Harry fast eine Stunde lang unruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum umher. Die Nervosität stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben; Ron und Hermine hatten jedoch nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. Sie entschieden, dass es, wenn man Harrys Besorgnis wegen der Partys an den Samstagen bedachte, am Besten wäre, nichts dazu zu sagen, sondern einfach mit den Hausaufgaben weiterzumachen.

Gegen Viertel vor sieben seufzte Harry schließlich laut auf und packte all seine Bücher und Pergamentrollen wieder zurück in seine Tasche.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine, die dabei kaum von dem Aufsatz hochsah, an dem sie arbeitete.

„Ich kann mich hier schlecht konzentrieren, ich will irgendwo weiterarbeiten, wo's ruhiger ist", erwiderte Harry, wobei er Rons hochgezogene Augenbraue ignorierte und hoffte, dass keiner seiner Freunde erwähnen würde, dass es im Gemeinschaftsraum gerade außerordentlich still war, da jeder seine Hausaufgaben machte. „Ich geh' dann jetzt mal. Ähm... wartet nicht auf mich." Nach diesen Worten zuckte er zusammen, da ihm auffiel, wie sehr es sich danach anhörte, als hätte er eine Verabredung. Doch dieser Gedanke ließ ihn jetzt erst recht erröten.

Ron und Hermine sahen ihn weiterhin äußerst skeptisch an, woraufhin Harry unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und sich schließlich die Tasche über die Schulter warf.

„Tja... tschüß dann", murmelte er und verschwand schnell durch das Porträtloch.

Als er schließlich an der Stelle im siebten Stock angekommen war, wo der Raum der Wünsche verborgen lag, hielt er unsicher inne, da er nicht wusste, wie er weiter verfahren sollte. Was für eine Art von Raum benötigte man eigentlich für diese Art von... Übungsstunde? Schließlich entschied er sich für die Beschreibung 'gemütlich', lief dreimal an der entsprechenden Wand vorbei und ging durch die Tür, die dort erschienen war.

Er kniff seine Augen fest zusammen, als er das Kingsize-Bett entdeckte, das im hinteren Bereich des Raums platziert worden war.

„Oh, Merlin", brummte er und öffnete behutsam ein Auge, um sich im Raum umzusehen. Die übrige Einrichtung war gar nicht so schlecht. Sie wirkte sehr... behaglich – was er ja eigentlich im Sinn gehabt hatte. Es gab ein Sofa, das sehr gemütlich aussah und direkt vor einem Kamin stand, dessen Feuer schwach loderte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, warf seine Tasche auf den Couchtisch und ließ sich auf die weichen Kissen des Sofas fallen. Kurz fragte er sich, wie spät es eigentlich war, als er plötzlich eine Uhr auf dem Kaminsims fand. Fünf nach acht – er hatte also noch ein Weilchen Zeit. Seufzend holte er seine Hausaufgaben aus der Tasche und begann seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung.

Es war schon fast Viertel vor neun, als Draco endlich auftauchte. Aber da Harry mehr oder weniger mit dieser Verspätung gerechnet hatte, kommentierte er sie nicht. „Hast den Raum also gefunden, wie ich sehe", bemerkte er stattdessen, als Malfoy im Türrahmen erschien.

„Na ja, es war die einzige Tür in diesem Bereich des Korridors", entgegnete Draco hämisch grinsend. Sein Blick wanderte im Raum umher und blieb bei dem Bett hängen. Daraufhin sah er zu Harry herüber, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass dieser Raum geeignet ist, um defensive Zauber darin zu üben", bemerkte er höhnisch, „wäre doch zu schade um die schönen Vorhänge."

Harry fiel auf, dass er wieder einmal rot wurde, und fluchte leise vor sich hin. „Der Raum der _Wünsche_, Malfoy? Er gibt dir, was du dir _wünschst_", erklärte er entrüstet.

Doch auf Dracos Stirn zeichnete sich eine Falte ab. „Entschuldige, dass ich frage, aber warum hast du dir ein Bett gewünscht?", fragte Malfoy drohend, wobei er unter dem Rot, das sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, ein wenig erbleichte.

„Ich hab nicht darum gebeten, der Raum hat es einfach da hingestellt", erklärte Harry mürrisch.

„Ach." Dracos Tonfall machte es sehr deutlich, dass er dem Gryffindor kein Wort glaubte.

Harry seufzte und begann, seine Bücher wieder einzusammeln, machte es jedoch viel langsamer als nötig.

Doch für Malfoy schien es noch zu schnell gegangen zu sein. „Oh, du musst doch nicht meinetwegen aufhören", warf er schnell ein. „Hausaufgaben sind viel wichtiger."

„Ist schon okay, ich habe für morgen bereits alles erledigt", antwortete Harry leise. Er fand es merkwürdig, gegenüber Draco so höflich zu sein. Dennoch wollte er es nicht riskieren, den anderen zur Weißglut zu bringen; besonders deshalb nicht, da der Slytherin sehr bald seinen Mund um Körperteile von Harry geschlossen haben würde, die er doch gerne noch eine Weile behalten würde.

„Oh." Draco wand sich unruhig hin und her, als wäre ihm alles sehr unbehaglich, woraufhin Harry realisierte, dass der Slytherin noch immer in der offenen Tür stand.

„Kannst ruhig reinkommen, weißt du", schlug er geradezu belustigt vor. „Hat doch keinen Sinn, dass dich jeder da stehen sieht. Sobald die Tür geschlossen ist, wird eh niemand mehr den Raum finden können, da er schon belegt ist."

Draco wirkte noch immer unsicher, betrat aber trotzdem den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam bewegte er sich zum anderen Ende der Couch und ließ sich graziös auf dem Platz nieder, der von Harry am weitesten entfernt war, presste seine Hände zusammen und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Als er bemerkte, dass der Raum vorwiegend in Gryffindor-Farben gehalten war, runzelte er finster die Stirn, wobei er offenbar versuchte sich davon abzuhalten, einen Kommentar abzulassen.

Harry starrte ihn an und stellte fest, dass Malfoy einen Pyjama trug, und zwar einen eleganteren als alle, die Harry bisher gesehen hatte. Draco trug eine schwarze Tunnelzughose und ein grünes T-Shirt, das ehrlich gesagt viel zu hochwertig wirkte, um darin zu schlafen. Auf der anderen Seite handelte es sich hier um Malfoy... Harry fragte sich, was Malfoy wohl gedacht hatte, wie viel Zeit sie hier verbringen würden, da er schon seinen Schlafanzug anhatte. Das hieße dann wohl, dass Draco nicht später am Abend noch seine Runden als Vertrauensschüler drehen musste.

Der Gryffindor selbst trug eine Jeans, die er sich am Ende der Sommerferien gegönnt hatte, nachdem er Dudleys abgelegte Sachen endlich leid gewesen war, sowie ein aufgeknöpftes, kurzärmliges blaues Hemd und ein weißes T-Shirt darunter. Trotzdem fand er, dass er im Vergleich zu dem Slytherin unangemessen gekleidet war. Außerdem fühlte er einen vagen Anflug von Eifersucht bei dem Anblick von Dracos Haar, das sich sanft um seine Ohren schmiegte und kaum bis zu seinen Schultern reichte. Sein eigenes stand schließlich noch immer in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab, ganz egal was er versuchte, um es zu bändigen.

„Genießt du die Aussicht, Potter?", unterbrach Dracos Stimme seine Überlegungen, weswegen Harry sogleich die Stirn runzelte.

„Nicht besonders."

Draco schnaubte anmaßend.

„So, willst du nicht mal langsam anfangen, Malfoy?"

Nun war Draco derjenige, der die Stirn in Falten legte. „Werde ich hier heute eigentlich als einziger was machen?"

„Wenn's tatsächlich meine Aufgabe wird, werde ich's mir irgendwie aus dem Ärmel schütteln", erwiderte Harry teilnahmslos. Jedenfalls hatte er nicht vor, es mehr als einmal zu tun.

Draco atmete angestrengt aus. „Na gut."

Dann drehte er sich zu Harry, woraufhin der Gryffindor sich plötzlich sehr nervös und benommen fühlte; zu allem Überfluss begann er, seine Hose als ein wenig zu eng zu empfinden. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf seine Hose hinab, so dass Draco seinem Blick folgte und spöttisch grinste.

„Da kann's wohl einer gar nicht erwarten, was?", höhnte er.

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte Harry ihn bloß an, doch dann grinste er. „Malfoy, ich bekomme gleich einen geblasen. Ob Junge, Mädchen oder was auch immer, es ist doch trotzdem ein Mund. Vorausgesetzt, du stellst dich nicht verdammt lausig an, wird es sich trotz allem sehr gut anfühlen", lachte er.

Draco verzog das Gesicht und nickte resignierend, ehe er sich langsam erhob, um sich vor Harry auf dem Boden hinzuknien. Danach starrte er Harrys Schritt eine Weile an, da er offensichtlich unsicher war, wo und wie er anfangen sollte. Hilflos kicherte Harry, wobei ein wenig Hysterie in seiner Stimme mitschwang. Schwer atmend langte er nach seinem Reißverschluss – denn plötzlich war er mehr als bereit, endlich anzufangen, um es zu guter Letzt hinter sich zu haben.

"Was? Warte!", schrie Draco nun, dessen Hände hochschnellten, um Harry aufzuhalten, aber inne hielten, bevor sie ihn wirklich berührten.

Harry kicherte erneut, woraufhin er sich eine Hand vor den Mund presste.

„Tut mir leid", keuchte er, als Draco ihn merkwürdig ansah. „Jetzt mach schon, Malfoy! Bring's doch einfach hinter dich!"

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. „Ja, alles klar", bemerkte er leise und ließ zu, dass Harry seine Hose öffnete.

Doch nun hielt Harry inne, der von neuem peinlich berührt war.

„Also, bei Salazar noch mal, meinen hattest du doch schon _in der Hand_!", rief Draco und riss Harry die Hose gleich komplett herunter.

„Malfoy!", protestierte Harry sogleich sichtlich erschrocken.

„Halt's Maul, Potter, du hast immer noch deine Boxershorts an."

Das war jedoch nicht mehr lange der Fall, sobald Draco sich streckte und sie auch herunterriss. Unwillkürlich machten Harrys Hüften die Bewegung mit, sie hoben sich, so dass Draco die Shorts einfach herunterziehen konnte.

„Umpf", murmelte Harry und errötete so stark, dass er sich einbildete zu glühen.

Scheinbar erleichtert atmete Draco aus, als hätte er jetzt das erste Hindernis bezwungen.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er, griff vorsichtig nach Harrys Schwanz und starrte ihn an.

Harry wünschte, er würde ihn nicht so eingehend begutachten...

„Ähem...", antwortete er, während er noch immer versuchte, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen, dass ihn jemand anderes so intim berührte.

Allerdings wartete Draco gar nicht auf eine ausführlichere Antwort, sondern lehnte sich, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, nach vorn und schloss seinen Mund um die Spitze.

Keuchend stieß Harry unabsichtlich seine Hüfte nach vorn, krallte sich mit den Fingern im Stoff des Sofas fest und drehte und zwirbelte beharrlich daran.

Unmittelbar darauf ließ Draco ihn los und verzog das Gesicht, wobei ihm die Zunge beinahe aus dem Mund heraushing.

„Bah, grauenhaft", murrte er, atmete jedoch einmal tief durch, stützte sich ab und nahm Harry erneut in den Mund, diesmal etwas tiefer.

Von neuem keuchte Harry auf, woraufhin Draco anfing sich zu bewegen, seinen Mund auf und ab gleiten ließ und mit seiner Zunge genau so um die Spitze wirbelte, wie er es am letzten Samstag mit Harrys Fingern getan hatte.

Harry, dessen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne des Sofas gekippt war, starrte mit großen Augen gen Decke und konnte kaum begreifen, was da mit ihm geschah. Er atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte so, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, damit er nicht vor Draco völlig zu Wachs wurde. Eine von Harrys Händen war inzwischen unter seinem Hemd gelandet und streichelte wie beiläufig über seine Haut. Unbewusst bewegte er ein Bein, das er zuvor auf der Couch abgestützt hatte, zur Seite, so dass Malfoy mehr Platz hatte. Als Dracos Mund plötzlich tiefer rutsche und heftig saugte, keuchte Harry noch einmal laut auf, wobei er seine Hüfte wieder nach vorn stieß.

Prompt zog Draco sich würgend zurück. „Potter!", knurrte er.

Schnaufend brachte Harry nur ein gekeuchtes „Tut mir leid... tut mir wirklich leid... kann nichts dafür..." heraus.

Während sich auf Dracos Lippen ein undeutliches Lächeln abzuzeichnen schien, bemerkte der Slytherin nicht, dass seine Hand noch immer die Aktion durchführte, die sein Mund unterbrochen hatte. Als ihm dies schließlich auffiel, verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Sofort ersetzte er die Hand wieder durch seinen Mund und benutzte seine Hände, um Harrys Hüfte im Zaum zu halten, damit er noch einmal versuchen konnte, genauso wie eben zu lutschen.

Während Harry weiterhin keuchte und schnaufte, nahm Draco so viel er konnte von ihm in seinen Mund und lutschte sich langsam zurück zur Spitze, woraufhin Harry ein tiefes Stöhnen ausstieß. Mittendrin hörte Harry sich jedoch selbst, schlug sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund und biss sich in einen Finger, um zu verhindern, dass er laut weiterstöhnte.

Da seine Augen fest geschlossen waren, sah er nicht, wie sich Dracos zu Schlitzen verengten. Beim nächsten Lutschen kratzten Malfoys Zähne leicht über Harrys Haut – und Harry schreckte hoch.

„Autsch! Malfoy! Was zum – " Doch dann verstummte er, da Draco nun die Haut mit seiner Zunge beruhigte. Außerdem - so sehr hatte es nun auch wieder nicht weh getan.

Viel mehr Mühe war auch gar nicht nötig. Plötzlich konnte Harry fühlen, wie sich jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte und sein Rücken sich krümmte, als seine Welt jäh in einem verschwommenen Wirrwarr heftigen Genusses explodierte, das durch seinen Bauch geradewegs in seine Lenden strömte. Seine Oberschenkel erzitterten und während er sich weiterhin auf den Finger biss, hatte er beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, damit er leise schreien konnte. Danach lag er da, rang nach Luft und hörte Draco würgen und husten.

„Merlin... P-Potter, hättest du mich nicht mal _warnen_ können!", beklagte Malfoy hustend und keuchend. „Heilige Scheiße, ich brauch' was zu trinken. Was muss man hier eigentlich anstellen, um ein Glas Wasser zu bekommen? Ey, verdammt noch mal, mein Mund, bah!"

Ein Glas erschien auch plötzlich auf dem Tisch, das Draco sich sofort krallte und in einem Zug leerte, bevor er es schnaufend auf die Tischplatte knallte. „Verfluchter Mist", brummte er, „dich zu küssen ist echt leicht verdientes Geld im Vergleich _dazu_."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Mir hat's durchaus gefallen", seufzte Harry, der endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

Daraufhin sah Draco ihn ungewohnt zufrieden an. „Oh? War also gar nicht so schlecht?"

„Malfoy, ich denke, ich kann mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass das gerade das Nützlichste war, was dein Mund jemals für mich getan hat." An diesem Punkt grinste Draco frech und Harry erkannte mit Verspätung, dass er nur das Ego des Slytherins gefüttert hatte. „Der Mann, der dich einmal bekommt, wird sehr glücklich sein", fügte er schnell noch hinzu, woraufhin Dracos Kopf wie ein lädierter Luftballon zusammenschrumpfte. Er sackte wieder auf die Couch herunter und zog eine Schnute.

Für ein paar Minuten waren beide still; Draco saß mit verschränkten Armen da und schmollte, während Harry völlig zusammengesunken die halbe Couch einnahm. Immer wieder schaute Draco ihn seltsam von der Seite an, bis Harry realisierte, dass er hüftabwärts noch immer nackt war. Errötend rappelte er sich hoch und schnappte sich seine Boxershorts vom Tisch, wo Malfoy sie zuvor abgelegt hatte. Lethargisch streifte er sie über, bemühte sich aber nicht mehr, auch noch seine Hose anzuziehen, sobald er einmal wieder halbwegs bekleidet war. Er fiel zurück aufs Sofa und versuchte verzweifelt, das alberne Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten drohte.

„Ich muss feststellen", sagte Draco schließlich, während er sich, wie schon in den vergangenen Minuten, auf dem Sofa hin und her wand, „ich glänze bei allem, woran ich mich versuche."

Harry schnaubte, bemühte sich aber nicht zu kontern.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du... dass du es nicht auch einmal versuchen willst?"

Doch Harry starrte Draco ungläubig an.

„Nun ja, ich schätze, so furchtbar war es auch wieder nicht", fuhr Draco leichtfertig fort, womit er Harry offenbar weiter überzeugen wollte.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, is' schon gut, danke", grinste er höhnisch, woraufhin Draco die Stirn in Falten legte.

Erst als Malfoy sich immer wieder hin und her wälzte, bemerkte Harry, dass der Slytherin versuchte, die Beule in seiner Hose vor ihm zu verbergen. Harry neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und schmunzelte nachsichtig. „Ich schätze aber, ich könnte den Gefallen erwidern." Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, stürzte er sich auf Draco, der ihn erschrocken anstarrte, und riss dessen Pyjama-Hose herunter.

Draco quiekte regelrecht, als Harry seine Finger schließlich um ihn schloss, was den Gryffindor kichern ließ. Malfoys Versuch, Harry hämisch anzugrinsen, schlug fürchterlich fehl, da er von dem Gefühl, wie Harrys Finger ihn streichelten, viel zu abgelenkt war. Stöhnend beugte er seine Knie so, dass er seine Füße auf dem Sofa abstützen und Harry zwischen seine gespreizten Beine krabbeln konnte. Eine Hand in sein eigenes Haar gekrallt, biss Draco die Zähne zusammen und atmete zischend ein und aus. Er konnte spüren, wie diese grünen Augen ihn begutachteten, also öffnete er seine ebenfalls, um den Blick zu erwidern. Harrys Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase, weswegen Draco seine andere Hand ausstreckte und sie ihm ganz herunternahm und irgendwo zur Seite legte.

Keiner von beiden war sich sicher, woran es lag, aber sie konnten die Augen nicht vom anderen abwenden. Ohne den Blick voneinander zu lassen, starrten sie sich mit halb-geöffneten Augen an und erst als Draco seine zukniff und den Kopf nach hinten fallen ließ, als er kam, unterbrachen sie diesen Starr-Wettbewerb.

Während Draco schwer atmete, lehnte Harry sich zurück und starrte den Blonden an. „Zufrieden?", fragte er, amüsiert darüber, wie errötet und verlegen Malfoy gerade aussah.

„Ich schätze, es hat ausgereicht", erwiderte er.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sollte es auch, denn mehr wirst du im Moment nicht bekommen."

„Im Moment?"

„Jemals. Es war mehr, als du jemals bekommen wirst", berichtigte Harry.

Draco schnaubte, aber Harry ignorierte ihn und stierte stattdessen seine klebrige Hand an. „Schmeckt das eigentlich furchtbar?", fragte er mit ein wenig Neugier in der Stimme.

Draco blinzelte. „Schmeckt _was_ furchtbar?", hakte er nach. Doch als Harry ihm die Hand vors Gesicht hielt, schreckte er zurück und rümpfte die Nase. „Es ist... also angenehm ist es nicht", sagte er vorsichtig. „Nicht wirklich schrecklich, aber auch nicht gerade lecker."

Harry starrte seine Hand kurz nachdenklich an, ehe er zaghaft an einem Finger leckte. Amüsiert schnaubte Draco, als sich Harrys Gesicht verzerrte.

„Widerlich", brummte Harry und wollte beinahe seine Hand an Dracos Bein abstreifen, doch der Blonde rollte schnell aus dem Weg und landete weich auf dem Boden.

„Wag es ja nicht, Potter!", warnte er, woraufhin Harry seine Hand am Sofa abwischte.

Einmal mehr schnaubte Draco und zog sich die Hose wieder hoch, die Harry ihm ja nie wirklich ausgezogen hatte. „Sind wir fertig für heute?"

„Ich denke schon. Außer, du hast Lust, mir noch mal einen zu blasen." Harry sah geradezu hoffnungsvoll dabei aus, was bei Draco ein hämisches Glucksen hervorrief.

„Hättest du wohl gerne!", entgegnete Malfoy und stolzierte hinaus, da er Harrys Gegenwart wirklich nicht länger ertragen konnte.

**_xxx_**

Samstag rollte heran und hatte einen Draco im Gepäck, dem angst und bange war. Er freute sich nun wirklich nicht darauf, die Aktion von Mittwoch zu wiederholen, vor allem nicht, wenn andere dabei zuschauten.

Harry war genauso nervös und auch ein wenig ängstlich, dass er derjenige sein könnte, dem diese Pflicht zugeteilt wurde. Gedanklich driftete er immer wieder ab und verlor das Spiel aus den Augen.

„Harry, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", hörte er Hermine fragen, als das Spiel noch nicht lange lief, weshalb Harry sich auch noch nicht beruhigt und an die Vorstellung dessen gewöhnt hatte, was Draco und er noch vor sich hatten. – Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ausgerechnet Hermine ihn jetzt fragte. Sie würde ihn sicher nicht... _dazu_ verpflichten, oder etwa doch? Also, jetzt mal ehrlich, hierbei handelte es sich um _Hermine_. Allerdings handelte es sich auch um das Mädchen, das vor wenigen Wochen kein Problem gehabt hatte, vor ihren Mitschülern blank zu ziehen...

„Harry!"

„Oh!" Harry blinzelte und kam wieder zu sich. „Tschuldigung. Ähm... Pflicht?"

Hermine lächelte ausgesprochen zufrieden, was Harry ganz schön nervös machte, da er ehrlich gesagt nicht wusste, was er von ihr zu erwarten hatte.

„Zeit für einen kleinen Richtungswechsel, findet ihr nicht auch?", meinte sie, woraufhin Harry einen starken Drang verspürte, sie zu umarmen.

Ihm war ganz egal, was er machen musste, solange es nicht Draco oder seinen Mund betraf. Wirklich, alles andere wäre doch sehr viel –

„Ich möchte, dass du Ron einen Zungenkuss gibst."

- schlimmer!

Harry blinzelte mehrmals hintereinander, legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und blickte Hermine ungläubig an. Vage hörte er Draco im Hintergrund kichern, aber er ignorierte ihn. „Was? Hermine – nein!", rief er mit einem düsteren, aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Warum denn nicht? Ich meine, du hast Malfoy geküsst, er hat Malfoy geküsst, jetzt könnt ihr euch genauso gut auch gegenseitig küssen", verkündete Hermine. „Abgesehen davon war ich auch ein wenig neugierig..."

„Hermine!", schrie Ron daraufhin schockiert.

„Aber Hermine... das ist doch total verrückt", versuchte Harry zu argumentieren.

Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dir hat es aber nichts ausgemacht, Malfoy zu küssen", erklärte sie, doch Harry korrigierte sie schnell.

„Ähm, nein, das hat es mir schon. Es ist bloß so verrückt, weil... nun ja... weil Ron und ich befreundet sind."

„Das ist aber echt 'n lahmer Grund", grinste Draco mit einer deutlichen Spur Häme.

Harry ignorierte ihn zum wiederholen Male. „Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für mich, Ron zu küssen", drängte er. „Komm schon, Hermine, irgendjemand anderes! Das wäre sonst so... peinlich."

„Also wirklich, Hermine, ich hab auch langsam die Nase voll davon, Jungs zu küssen", betonte Ron und rümpfte vor Abscheu die Nase.

Hermine seufzte.

„Genau - _ich_ hätte auch nichts dagegen, zur Abwechslung mal ein Mädchen zu küssen", brummte Harry.

„Letzte Woche hast du mich geküsst", erinnerte ihn Hermine sofort.

Schwerfällig starrte Harry sie an. „Das zählt nicht", sagte er, woraufhin Hermine die Augen aufriss.

„Ach wirklich?", fragte sie beleidigt.

„Ähm... so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ist doch so, wir sind doch alle Freunde..."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Na meinetwegen. Bitteschön. Dann verpflichte ich dich halt, Seamus mit Zunge zu küssen."

Aber irgendwie fand Harry das nicht sonderlich besser.

**_xxx_**

Draco fühlte sich sehr gut unterhalten von der Vorstellung, dass Potter mit seinen idiotischen Gryffindor-Freunden knutschen sollte. Vage kam es ihm in den Sinn, dass er jetzt vielleicht sehen würde, was so spannend daran war, wenn dieser Typ jemanden küsste – ob nun ihn selbst, oder jemand anderen.

Doch als er sah, wie Seamus in eifriger Vorfreude grinste, zog sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammen. Malfoy runzelte verärgert die Stirn und sah, wie Harry errötete, die Augen verdrehte und sich grinsend zu seinem Gryffindor-Kollegen drehte. Dieses Mal schien Harry sich aber irgendwie ungezwungener aufzuführen. Er zögerte nicht einmal, als Seamus sich flink nach vorn lehnte und liebevoll Harrys Lippen mit seinen bedeckte; sogar Draco konnte sehen, wie sich Harrys Mund automatisch öffnete und Seamus sogleich seine Augen schloss und den Kuss begierig erwiderte. Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Draco, dass Seamus _natürlich_ diesen Kuss genießen würde, denn er war schließlich _schwul_.

Dracos Magen zog sich abermals zusammen, während sich auf seinen Lippen ein gehässiges Grinsen abzeichnete. Ein widerlicher Anblick war das vielleicht...

Trotzdem konnte er die Augen nicht abwenden. Dabei gab es doch gar nichts, was an dem Anblick der beiden anregend war. Er sollte einfach woanders hinschauen und das ganze Spektakel ignorieren, bis es endlich vorbei war. Also ehrlich, die würden sich eh nicht lange küssen; Hermine hatte ihnen schließlich keine Zeit vorgegeben. Doch Dracos Blick verharrte eisern auf den zwei Gryffindors.

Auf einmal veränderte sich aber etwas zwischen den beiden, das fiel auch Draco auf, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was es war.

Seamus' Hände schnellten hoch und streichelten zärtlich über Harrys Wangen, was den Schwarzhaarigen leicht erschauern ließ. Harrys Kopf neigte sich willkürlich zur Seite und Draco konnte beobachten, wie Seamus Harry regelrecht verschlang.

Malfoy zwinkerte angestrengt.

Seamus' Hände wanderten tiefer, streiften über Harrys Hals und seine Schultern, bis sie seine Arme hinabstrichen und sich seine Finger um Harrys Handgelenke legten. Harry lief offensichtlich ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er – Moment mal, hatte er wirklich gequiekt? Das hatte er doch nicht, als -

Endlich konnte Draco den Blick zur Seite wenden; doch seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zurück zu dieser Darbietung und verharrten schließlich auf Seamus' Händen, als dessen Daumen gerade zaghaft über die Innenseiten von Harrys Handgelenken kreisten.

Hilflos sah er mit an, wie Seamus Harry an den Händen erst hochzog und dann nach hinten stieß. Harry leistete keinen Widerstand, landete sanft mit den Rücken auf dem Boden, woraufhin Seamus sich über ihn lehnte und mit einem Bein zwischen Harrys gespreizten Beinen hinkniete. Harrys Handgelenke hatte er über dessen Kopf fest gegen den Boden gedrückt; nun wurde der Kuss sogar noch intensiver. Harry krümmte sich Seamus entgegen, ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle und –

- und Draco sah rot.

Malfoy atmete tief durch, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und die Zähne fest zusammengebissen. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er raste vor Wut. Dieser idiotische Gryffindor reagierte bei ihm nie so. Außerdem hatte Harry doch zugegeben, unfähig zu lügen, dass Draco ein guter Küsser war! Also, wieso, _wieso_ hatte Draco nicht diesen Effekt auf ihn? Was war denn an diesem dämlichen Halbblut so außergewöhnlich? Der konnte doch mit Sicherheit nicht besser küssen als er, mal abgesehen von früheren Erfahrungen mit anderen Jungs. Das war doch ungeheuerlich.

„Okay, das reicht jetzt aber!" Draco explodierte regelrecht, riss die Augen jedoch weit auf, da er sich sicher war, dass er das nicht hatte sagen wollen. „Das ist doch nicht mehr feierlich", fuhr er rasch fort, da er sich bewusst war, dass jeder ihn anstarrte, inklusive Seamus-diesem-Scheißkerl-Finnigan und Harry-ich-stöhn-den-ganzen-Saal-zusammen-Potter. Ohne Zustimmung seines Hirns machte sein Mund aber weiter: „Das ist schädlich für meine geistige Verfassung. Ich sollte nicht genötigt werden, mir etwas so Furchtbares so lange anzusehen. Schaut mal, selbst Weasley stimmt mir zu, oder etwa nicht?" Warum konnte er nicht einfach die Klappe halten?

Ron zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Besser, als euch beiden zuzusehen, ist es allemal", meinte er und Draco verspürte plötzlich den Drang, ihm gehörig die Fresse zu polieren. Oder irgendjemand anderem. Ganz besonders Granger, schließlich war das alles ihre Schuld; sie hatte damit angefangen und nun grinste sie so selbstgefällig zu ihm herüber, was ihr gar nicht zustand, mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass so jemand wie Granger auch gar nicht selbstgefällig war. Pansy machte auch noch das gleiche, in geradezu lüsterner Art und Weise; Draco hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, weshalb.

„Nun denn, weiter geht's, Potter, bist schließlich jetzt an der Reihe", forderte Draco nach einigen Minuten unangenehmer Stille.

Endlich raffte Harry sich auf und Draco war erleichtert, dass Harry wenigstens seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, während er im Gesicht jedoch noch ziemlich rot war. Dieser Scheißfinnigan hingegen sah aus, als wäre er eine Scheißglühbirne. Draco war stinksauer.

„Alles klar", keuchte Harry und Draco realisierte, dass er in der Tat noch außer Atem war. Aber dann rief er diesen Thomas auf, um seine Runde zu beschließen, und Draco entspannte sich endlich; sein Magen entkrampfte sich wieder, genauso wie seine Fäuste – Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sie überhaupt geballt hatte. Seine Finger fühlten sich steif an und er starrte verwundert auf die halbmondförmigen Abdrücke, die seine Fingernägel auf seinem Handrücken hinterlassen hatten, während Deans Aktion irgendwo im Hintergrund ungehört blieb.

**_xxx_**

Als Draco letztlich an die Reihe kam, war er ein wenig überrascht, dass es dieser Finch-Fletchley war, der ihn dazu verpflichtete, obwohl Draco nicht eine Sekunde lang daran glaubte, dass er allein dahinter steckte oder dass es auch nur seine eigene Idee gewesen war.

Jedenfalls versuchte Malfoy, nicht zu nervös zu wirken, als er zu Harry herüberkrabbelte. Doch dann bekam er Angst, dass er zu selbstsicher wirkte, weswegen er versuchte, sich zu entspannen; dafür fürchtete er nun, er sähe aus, als könne er es gar nicht erwarten. Unter all diesen Befürchtungen lag jedoch auch noch die Angst, jemand würde erkennen, dass sie vorher geübt hatten.

Harry errötete bis zu seinen Haarwurzeln, obwohl er doch gewusst hatte, was auf ihn zukam. Draco schätzte, dass es nur an dem Gedanken lag, es vor all diesen Leuten zu tun; es konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass das Wiesel aussah, als bekäme es jeden Moment einen Herzinfarkt. Weasley war bestimmt bloß neidisch, stellte Draco sich vor – denn er war ja letztendlich brillant darin.

Plötzlich erinnerte ihn die Situation an die Episode mit Finnigan und seine Miene verdüsterte sich.

Dieses Mal würde er Harry stöhnen lassen. Oder quieken. Oder wild unter ihm zappeln und sich winden. Oder alles gleichzeitig. Hm...

„Los geht's, Malfoy, wir haben nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit", hörte er Justin drängen und fragte sich auf einmal, wann Hufflepuffs eigentlich angefangen hatten zu glauben, dass sie ihn herumkommandieren durften. Draco atmete nervös aus und verlor keine Zeit, Harrys Hände aus dem Weg zu schieben und seine Hose zu öffnen. Er schaute Harry nicht einmal ins Gesicht, bevor er nicht seinen Schwanz in der Hand hielt; auch dann grinste er nur überheblich und voller Selbstbewusstsein in Harrys weit aufgerissene grüne Augen.

Harry schluckte nervös, woraufhin Dracos Grinsen nur noch breiter wurde.

Der Gryffindor öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Draco schnitt ihm das Wort ab, bevor es ausgesprochen wurde, indem er soviel er konnte von Harrys Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Sofort saugte er sich seinen Weg nach oben und wurde durch das befriedigende Geräusch belohnt, Harry beim Einatmen quieken und daraufhin keuchen zu hören. Harrys Hand schnellte hoch, um seinen Mund zu bedecken, während er nach hinten gegen die Wand kippte und seine Beine sich v-förmig spreizten. Als Dracos Hand hochschoss, um Harrys wegzuschlagen, fuhr der Gryffindor für einen kurzen Moment hoch, gab sich jedoch sofort gänzlich dem Gefühl von Dracos Zunge hin.

Das Resultat war ein lautes, kehliges Stöhnen, das die eine Hälfte der Gruppe keuchen und die andere erröten ließ. Draco grinste um Harry herum und setzte seine Bewegungen fort.

Harry ließ sich seitwärts gleiten, so dass er nicht mehr aufrecht gegen die Wand saß, sondern flach auf dem Boden zum Halt kam. Dann krümmte sich sein Rücken nach oben und Draco konnte die Augen nicht von diesem gelenkigen Körper lassen, der weiterhin nach oben in seinen Mund stieß; Harry keuchte und stöhnte und kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum, wo seine Hände waren, bis sie sich in Dracos Haar verstrickten. Als Harry kam, würgte Malfoy ein paar Mal, brachte es aber alles in allem gut hinter sich und schaffte es sogar, alles zu schlucken, was ihm in den Rachen schoss.

Draco rappelte sich hoch, wischte sich die Tropfen ab, die sein Kinn hinuntergelaufen waren, und starrte dann den zerzausten Schwarzhaarigen unter sich an, verzückt von dem Gedanken, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn in diesen Zustand versetzt hatte. Da Harry noch immer völlig benommen wirkte, packte Draco ihn zurück in seine Hose und schloss sie wieder, wobei er sich jedoch ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Hey, Potter!", rief er, während er sich nach vorne lehnte und Harrys Nase einen Stups gab.

Erschrocken öffneten sich diese grünen Augen wieder und Harry wurde noch eine Spur röter im Gesicht.

„Ähm... ja?", entgegnete Harry matt und immer noch außer Atem.

„War kein schlechter Abend für dich heute, nicht wahr?"

Dracos hämisches Lächeln wurde weiter und war schon fast zu einem breiten Grinsen herangewachsen, als Harry aufstöhnte, noch mehr errötete und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbarg.

Dann drehte Draco sein Schmunzeln aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund zu Seamus herüber, der mit einem berechnenden Blick in den Augen zurückgrinste.

Die Zeit, herauszufinden, was das bedeuten sollte, nahm Draco sich allerdings nicht, da er stattdessen viel lieber Harrys verlegenes Gesicht betrachtete.

_**xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.  
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche - doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen.  
Warnungen: Immer noch Harry/Draco Slash und es gibt immer noch böse, böse Ausdrücke.  
Kapitel: 5/17

**Starts with a Spin **

**Kapitel 5 **

_**xxx**_

Das erste, was Harry wahrnahm, als er sich endlich wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst wurde, war die absolute Stille im Raum. Die Erniedrigung schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn, während er sich unbeholfen aufrappelte und versuchte, Dracos hämisch grinsendes Gesicht zu ignorieren, das bedrohlich vor ihm aufragte. Bemüht, niemandem direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, lehnte er sich nach hinten gegen die Wand und legte die Hände in den Schoß, wobei er zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass Draco ihm offenbar die Hose wieder zugemacht hatte, was die Situation nur noch viel peinlicher machte.

„Also, irgendwie finde ich, Potter sollte sich für die Pflicht erkenntlich zeigen und es auch tun", rief Blaise Zabini aus, woraufhin Harry ihn erwürgen wollte. Aber dann schlug die Wucht der Worte erst richtig bei ihm ein und eine Woge von Panik überkam ihn.

„Langweilig", meinte Hermine und riskierte einen Blick zu Harry. „Wir haben's heute abend schon einmal gesehen, das reicht."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe, doch jeder schien ihr mehr oder weniger zuzustimmen, mit Ausnahme von Draco, der offenbar seine Enttäuschung nicht zu verbergen wusste. Erleichtert atmete Harry aus und schaute dankbar zu Hermine herüber. Diese zuckte jedoch bloß mit den Schultern.

Harry grinste. Eine weitere Woche hatte er überstanden.

**_xxx_**

Das Problem war jedoch nun, dass Harry wusste, dass seine Mitschüler sehen wollten, wie er die Aufgabe erwiderte. Die erste Hälfte der Woche verbrachte er damit, sich Sorgen zu machen, wie er dabei eigentlich vorgehen sollte. Die Vorstellung, wie alle ihn auslachten, ließ ihm keine Ruhe, denn er würde sich bestimmt ganz grauenvoll anstellen...

Erst am Donnerstag war er fähig, die Selbstsicherheit aufzubringen, doch schließlich wartete er an diesem Abend nach dem Essen im Korridor außerhalb der Großen Halle auf Draco. Als dieser, der zum Glück von keinem seiner Slytherin-Kollegen begleitet wurde, durch die Tür stolzierte, zögerte Harry keine Sekunde, ihn am Ärmel zu packen und in einen leeren Klassenraum zu zerren. Ganz selbstgefällig folgte ihm der Slytherin, der nur innehielt, um Harry gehässig anzugrinsen, als dieser gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss und fest verriegelte.

„Is' nicht nötig, mich so zu misshandeln, Potter. Wenn du mit mir reden möchtest, brauchst du nur zu fragen", grinste er hämisch, verschränkte die Arme und hob sein Kinn ein wenig.

Harry konnte sich nicht verkneifen, eine Augenbraue hochzuziehen. „Wer hat hier was von Reden gesagt?", erwiderte er scharf, während unwillkürlich seine Mundwickel zuckten. „Gibt doch schließlich viel bessere Sachen, für die man deinen Mund benutzen kann."

Nach dieser Anspielung auf die letzte Aufgabe zeichnete sich eine besorgte Falte auf Dracos Stirn ab. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein", bemerkte er und warf Harry einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Hast du mich wirklich deshalb hier reingezerrt?"

„Nun... an sich... nicht", murmelte Harry, während Hitze in seinen Wangen hochstieg. „Eigentlich ist es genau andersherum..."

„Bitte?" Draco blinzelte überrascht, woraufhin Harry frustriert seufzte.

„Ähm... heute abend schon was vor?", fragte Harry.

Draco schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf und sah immer noch misstrauisch aus. „Was springt für mich dabei raus?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete Harry provokativ: „Du bist doch nicht ernsthaft so schwer von Begriff, Malfoy?" Er bewerkstelligte sogar ein gehässiges Grinsen, obwohl sein Magen gerade Flickflacks übte.

Langsam dämmerte die Erkenntnis in Malfoys Blick. „Oh. Ooohhh", grinste er dreckig. „Ist das dein Ernst, Potter?" Harry zuckte unverbindlich mit den Achseln. „Denn wenn nicht - ich muss da nicht aufkreuzen, wie du weißt." Draco begann, ganz nonchalant seine Fingernägel zu begutachten, während er auf eine Antwort wartete, doch Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Hast du vor, mir stattdessen vorzuschlagen, dass ich mir 'irgendwelche Gegenstände in den Rachen schiebe'?", fragte er sarkastisch.

Draco schaute kurz zu ihm auf. „Ja, so ungefähr", grinste er.

Erneut zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Alles klar", sagte er gelassen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Was? Warte!", schrie Draco.

Harry drehe sich um, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Ja?", fragte er ganz unschuldig, doch Draco wirkte etwas verunsichert, als hätte er ihm gar nicht absichtlich hinterhergerufen.

„Ich – aber – ach, Scheiß drauf!", zischte er, als Harry anfing zu kichern.

„Alles klar, wir sehen uns dann."

**_xxx_**

Wieder einmal war Harry früh dran, als er den Raum der Wünsche erreichte; es war gerade einmal Viertel vor neun. Die Einrichtung war in etwa die gleiche wie beim letzten Mal, nur war sie eher in Slytherin-Farben gehalten. Doch zu Harrys großem Entsetzen thronte im hinteren Bereich des Raumes immer noch bedrohlich dieses Bett. Harry ließ sich seufzend aufs Sofa fallen. Diesmal hatte er keine Hausaufgaben mitgebracht, da er zu nervös war, um sich überhaupt damit zu befassen. Stattdessen starrte er in die Flammen des Kamins und zappelte unruhig mit den Beinen. Er fragte sich, wie lange er heute auf Draco warten musste.

Die Uhr über dem Kamin zeigte gerade 8:50 Uhr, als der Blonde hereinspazierte. Sein plötzliches Erscheinen überraschte Harry, der eigentlich gehofft hatte, Draco würde wieder zu spät kommen.

„Potter", grüßte Malfoy und ließ sich am entgegengesetzten Ende der Couch nieder.

An diesem Abend waren beide im Pyjama aufgetaucht, obwohl Dracos noch immer weitaus geschmackvoller war als Harrys. Harry hatte sich für eine schwarze Trainingshose und ein altes T-Shirt entschieden, während Draco in seinem teuren Ensemble wieder einmal perfekt gekleidet war.

„Bist früh dran", bemerkte Harry abwesend, da er immer noch überrascht und ziemlich nervös war.

„Bin ich das?", fragte Draco lässig. „Na, stell dir das mal vor. Also, wann geht's los?"

Harry überlegte, dass Draco sich wohl ordentlich zusammenreißen musste, um seine Begeisterung zu verbergen, da sie noch immer durch das Funkeln in seinen Augen hindurchschien. Nervös schluckte Harry. „Okay", murmelte er und ließ sich auf den Boden herab.

Keine Sekunde später zog Draco sich die Hose aus und sank nach hinten gegen die Lehne des Sofas. Zweifelsohne versuchte er, ein Grinsen zu verbergen, woraufhin Harry ängstlich die Stirn runzelte. Es mag an der Eigenschaft der Gryffindors gelegen haben, sich kopfüber in alle Angelegenheiten zu stürzen, aber bevor Harry sich überlegen konnte wie er die Sache am besten anging, hatte er sich nach vorne gelehnt und soviel er konnte von Dracos Schwanz in den Mund genommen.

Draco keuchte laut auf und stieß mit der Hüfte nach vorn, so dass Harry würgen musste und eine Hustattacke bekam.

„Och, besser kriegst du das nicht hin?", beklagte sich Malfoy abfällig.

Harry schaute zwar nur kurz zu ihm herauf, bemerkte aber trotzdem die roten Flecken auf Dracos Wangen.

„Das war ja erbärmlich!", fuhr Draco fort, obwohl er bereits schwer atmete.

Nachdenklich kräuselte Harry die Lippen; er vermutete, dass er diese Attitüde von vornherein zunichte machen musste. Schnell krabbelte er hoch auf die Couch und zog Dracos Beine mit sich, so dass der Slytherin sich herumdrehen musste, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Malfoy prompt.

Doch Harry antwortete nicht; stattdessen arrangierte er Malfoys Beine so, dass die Knie gebeugt waren und er sich dazwischen hinhocken konnte. „Hast du jemals einen Blow-Job bekommen?", fragte Harry neugierig, als er es sich gerade bequem machte. Er hörte Draco zischend einatmen und hob den Blick, um das Gesicht des Blonden sehen zu können.

„Was geht dich das denn an?", fragte Malfoy bissig.

Harry nickte vielsagend, wobei er mit seinen Händen nervös am Saum seines T-Shirts zupfte. „Ich interpretier' das mal als 'nein'", lachte er.

„Was? Ich hab dir doch gar nicht geantwortet! Außerdem – du hast ja vorher auch noch nie einen gekriegt!"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Harry, noch immer grinsend.

„Das heißt aber immer noch nicht, dass ich noch nie einen bekommen hab", beteuerte Draco, „um genau zu sein, habe ich - "

„Zieh dein Hemd aus."

„Potter, es gehört sich nicht, Leute zu unterbrechen, wenn sie gerade – Bitte?" Draco sah reichlich schockiert aus.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus", wiederholte Harry und beäugte den Slytherin aufmerksam.

„Ich – nein!", rief Draco entrüstet.

Derweil zerrte Harry am Saum seines eigenen T-Shirts, zog es sich über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zur Seite. Mit großen Augen starrte Draco ihn an, weshalb Harry auch seinen Blick suchte und hartnäckig hielt. Zaghaft glitten Harrys Hände über die Unterseite von Dracos Oberschenkeln, während er lauschte, wie die Atmung des Blonden immer schneller wurde. Grinsend ließ er seine Finger Dracos Beine hinaufwandern, über seine Hüften hinweg, geradewegs unter sein Hemd. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich die Muskeln unter der sanften Haut von Dracos Bauch anspannten, weshalb er auch gar nicht nach unten sehen musste, um zu wissen, welchen Effekt seine Berührungen hatten.

Als Harry sich nach vorn lehnte, so dass ihre Lippen nur einen Hauch voneinander entfernt waren, sagte er sachte: „Zieh. Es. Aus." Bei jedem Wort berührten sich ihre Münder unmerklich und Draco nickte mit großen Augen.

Harry übernahm dies jedoch für ihn, zog sein Hemd hoch und über seinen Kopf hinweg. Dracos Haar war danach leicht zerzaust, aber er schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Doch Harry wollte nun seine Finger hindurchgleiten lassen und es noch viel mehr zerzausen. Er lehnte sich nach unten, so dass ihre Oberkörper sich anstießen, ihre leicht verschwitzte Haut sich berührte, und Draco stockte der Atem.

Harry lächelte selbstgefällig und küsste zaghaft den Hals des Blonden, ehe er weiter nach unten zu dessen Brustwarze vordrang. Vorsichtig saugte er daran, benutze dann aber seine Zunge und leckte um die etwas dunklere Haut herum. Ganz sachte biss Harry zu, so dass Dracos Oberkörper ruckartig nach oben schnellte und er zischend ausatmete.

„Ich wette mit dir, ich schaffe es, dass du kommst, ohne dass ich dich überhaupt da unten berühre", sagte Harry hochmütig, obwohl er schon seine Hand nach unten streckte und Dracos Erektion sanft streichelte.

„Nicht – Teil – dieser – Aufgabe", keuchte Draco, die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Nein, ist es nicht", flüsterte Harry und übersäte weiter Dracos Körper mit Küssen, tauchte seine Zunge in Dracos Bauchnabel, ehe er sein endgültiges Ziel erreichte.

Da er sich nun viel selbstsicherer fühlte – denn er hatte den Slytherin schließlich eben in eine zuckende, breiige Masse verwandelt – fuhr er mit der Zunge über die Unterseite von Dracos Schwanz, ehe er soviel wie möglich in den Mund nahm. Ein paar Mal bewegte er den Kopf versuchsweise auf und ab, lauschte dabei, wie Draco laut stöhnte, bevor er versuchte, noch viel mehr zu verschlingen. Wenn er seinen Rachen etwas entspannte und versuchte, Draco buchstäblich zu schlucken, dann passte er praktisch komplett in seinen Mund, stellte er fest. Als er dies einmal bewältigt hatte und Draco keuchte und winselte, wusste er, dass er den Dreh raus hatte.

Harry versuchte, auch seine Hände einzubeziehen, aber es stellte sich heraus, dass eine davon Dracos Hüfte im Zaum halten musste, damit dieser nicht ständig in seinen Mund stieß, während er mit seiner anderen Hand über die Unterseite von Dracos linkem Oberschenkel streichelte. Inzwischen atmete Draco sehr ruckartig und keuchte beinahe nach jedem zweiten Atemzug laut auf. Seine Wangen waren leuchtend rot geworden und er hatte sich einen Arm über die Augen gelegt, wobei die andere Hand am Stoff des Sofas zerrte und rupfte. Harry bemerkte es direkt, als sich plötzlich die Muskeln in Dracos Schenkeln und seinem Bauch zusammenzogen, weshalb er sich sofort zurückzog. Er musste grinsen, als Draco einen verdrießlichen Laut ausstieß.

„Was... was soll die Scheiße?", wollte der Slytherin lautstark wissen, ein wildes Flirren in den Augen.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand einen geblasen?", fragte Harry daraufhin, blinzelte aber, als er seine eigene Stimme hörte. Sie war etwas kratzig, aber das ignorierte er erst einmal.

„Ich – was? Hast mich doch längst gefragt!"

„Du hast aber nicht geantwortet. Ja oder nein?" Als Draco den Arm herunternahm, um ihm finster ins Gesicht zu sehen, schenkte Harry ihm ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nich- "

„_Malfoy_!", rief Harry wütend, woraufhin der Blonde frustriert schnaubte.

„Nein! Nein, noch nie! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Wirst du das jetzt endlich zu Ende bringen?"

Harry grinste und kauerte sich so hin, dass er auf Dracos Oberkörper ruhte, das Kinn auf den Armen abgestützt, die wiederum die Brust des Slytherins bedeckten. Er merkte, wie Dracos Erektion gegen seinen Bauch presste, weshalb er sich willkürlich etwas hin und her wälzte und hinhorchte, als Draco aufgrund der Reibung aufstöhnte.

„Bin ich gut, oder was?"

„Was weiß ich, hast doch mittendrin aufgehört!"

„Ich bin gut - gib's zu, Malfoy!"

„_Ja_, verdammt noch mal, aber jetzt beeil dich, okay?" Harry zog vergnügt eine Braue hoch und Draco bewerkstelligte es tatsächlich, die Augen zu verdrehen. „_Bitte_?"

„Ja, na klar", erwiderte Harry selbstherrlich und ehe Draco diese Antwort registriert hatte, lutschte Harry schon wieder auf und ab.

Draco fuhr ruckartig hoch, stieß nach oben in Harrys Mund, doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ es diesmal zu und grinste sogar noch dabei. Von da an ging Harry es langsam an, nahm ihn jedes Mal komplett in den Mund, ließ sich aber Zeit, bis er sich wieder zur Spitze lutschte. Er bemerkte, dass Malfoys Hände an seinem Haar zerrten, weswegen er einen Blick nach oben riskierte und sah, dass Dracos Kopf nach hinten auf die Armlehne des Sofas gekippt war. Sein Hals war unbedeckt und Harry wollte nichts mehr, als an dieser kleinen Kuhle an Dracos Hals zu saugen, doch er vermutete, dass Draco ihn wahrscheinlich lynchen würde, wenn er noch einmal stoppte.

Kurz danach merkte Harry erneut, dass Dracos ganzer Körper sich anspannte, also war er wenigstens ein bisschen vorbereitet, als Draco schließlich in seinen Mund kam. Harry musste zwar so oder so würgen, schaffte es aber alles herunterzuschlucken, ehe er sich aufrappelte und in die Kissen des Sofas fallen ließ.

Draco neben ihm keuchte heftig und hatte bisher noch nicht einmal versucht, sich zu bewegen. „Potter", meinte er schließlich, während er noch immer tief durchatmete. „Bei Salazar, wo hast du das denn gelernt?"

Harry grinste und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Größtenteils von dir, schätze ich. Bist immerhin die einzige Erfahrung, die ich vorweisen kann." Das hatte Harry grundsätzlich zwar sagen wollen, aber es kam so kratzig und heiser heraus, dass man Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

„Was ist'n mit deiner Stimme los?", fragte Malfoy, der es endlich geschafft hatte, sich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

„Das kommt daher, dass ich mir dein... ganzes _Ding da_ in den Mund geschoben habe", erwiderte Harry mit belegter Stimme, die man aber immerhin wieder verstehen konnte. „Versuch du mal, fünf Minuten lang etwas gegen deine Kehle gerubbelt zu kriegen." Er räusperte sich erneut. „Jaa... so ist's besser."

„Meine Stimme hörte sich aber hinterher nicht so an!"

„Tja, bist halt nicht so talentiert wie ich", erwiderte Harry und grinste Draco an, der im Gegenzug die Stirn runzelte und mit einem heruntergefallenen Kissen nach Harry warf. „Ey! Beherrsch dich mal!", lachte Harry.

„Wo ist mein verdammtes Hemd hin?", fragte Draco, der Harrys Mätzchen ignorierte.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Na ja, aber du warst derjenige, der es unbedingt runter haben wollte", beklagte Draco sich. „Was hast du damit gemacht?"

Harry sah sich nachdenklich um, blinzelte, erinnerte sich dann aber. Er schmunzelte in sich selbst hinein, drehte sich um und lehnte sich regelrecht über Malfoy hinüber. Als Harry sich noch weiter über ihn drüber neigte, stieß Draco ein scheeles Quieken aus. Er hob die Hände, um Harrys Brustkorb wegzustoßen, aber sie landeten auf seinem Bauch, weshalb seine Brustwarzen jetzt für Draco auf Augenhöhe waren. Also blieben seine Hände, anstatt zu schubsen, auf Hüfthöhe und streichelten dort träge über die Haut, während seine Augen auf den dunklen Fleckchen auf der Brust des Gryffindors verweilten.

Harry hielt inne und schaute kurz auf die Hände auf seiner Hüfte hinab, ehe er weiter hinter die Armlehne des Sofas langte, um das T-Shirt vom Boden aufzuheben. Da er etwas unaufmerksam war, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Dracos Mund plötzlich nach vorne bewegte. Stattdessen fühlte er nur etwas Nasses und Warmes, was sich als Dracos Zunge herausstellte, die neugierig an seiner Brustwarze leckte. Das Gefühl war so unerwartet und schockierend, dass er ruckartig zusammenzuckte und zur Seite stolperte, dabei gerade eben den Couchtisch verfehlte, bevor er zu Boden stürzte.

„Was – was sollte das denn?", fragte er ungläubig.

Draco schaute über die Kante des Sofas und klaute sich sein Hemd, damit er es wieder anziehen konnte. „Also, ähm, schön, dass wir wieder geübt haben", meinte er und umging bewusst Harrys Frage.

Harry zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, das wette ich mit dir", antwortete er lachend.

Draco unterbrach die Suche nach seiner Hose und starrte Harry, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, kurz nachdenklich an. Ganz langsam, jeweils ein Bein rechts und links von Harry, ließ er sich nach unten hinab und saß somit rittlings auf Harrys Bauch. Harry stierte ihn perplex an.

„Ich schätze, ich könnte... mich für den Gefallen revanchieren", schlug Draco vor, sah dabei aber nervös zur Seite.

„Wirklich?" Harry blinzelte zu ihm herauf.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich hab's ja schon mal gemacht, und du hast dich ja letztes Mal mehr oder weniger revanchiert, also..." Draco wurde immer leiser, blickte Harry aber jetzt direkt in die Augen.

Harry zwinkerte ein paar Mal, doch dann grinste er. „Okay, meinetwegen. Werde mich doch nicht beklagen, wenn du's schon so anbietest."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und kroch den Körper des Gryffindors hinab.

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry damit, Hermine zu versichern, dass er seine Hausaufgaben fertig gemacht hatte, bevor er letzte Nacht verschwunden war, und Ron zu erklären, dass er nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wieso er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

**_xxx_**

Als Harry am Samstag zur Party erschien, war er sehr von sich überzeugt.

Dieses Gefühl schwand, sobald Pansy drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky herausholte und der Gruppe präsentierte.

„Ich hab mir überlegt, dass wir heute Nacht mal das übliche Schema unterbrechen und was Neues versuchen sollten", grinste sie verschmitzt. „Heute abend spielen wir 'Ich habe noch nie'. Weiß jeder von euch, wie das geht?"

Es gab einige, die es nicht wussten, weshalb Pansy es der Gruppe erklärte. Eigentlich war es ganz einfach: Jeder hatte ein Schnapsglas vor sich. Eine Person sagte etwas, dass er oder sie _noch nie _getan hatte, und jeder, der es _schon einmal _getan hatte, musste sein Schnapsglas austrinken.

Harry merkte, dass sein Selbstvertrauen langsam zurückkehrte. Damit konnte er fertig werden; es war kein Grund zur Sorge und bedeutete, dass er nichts mit Draco veranstalten musste. Dracos betrübten Blick ignorierte er, denn der Slytherin war bestimmt nur verärgert, dass er heute abend keinen Blow-Job ergattern würde. Wenigstens diesen Abend würde Harry so richtig genießen. Dieses Spiel war doch ein Klacks!

„Ich fange an", verkündete Pansy. „Ich habe noch nie im Bad der Vertrauensschüler masturbiert."

Oh. Tja, es handelten sich also um peinliche Fragen. Trotzdem, diesmal würde sich wenigstens keiner nur auf ihn konzentrieren. Noch bevor er nachdenken konnte, ob er tatsächlich etwas im Vertrauensschülerbad angestellt hatte, langte er nach dem Schnapsglas, das direkt vor ihm stand, und blinzelte. Okay... 'Ich habe noch nie' war also so ähnlich, wie die Wahrheiten bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht; man musste vollkommen ehrlich sein.

Harry trank seinen Schnaps, genauso wie jeder männliche Vertrauensschüler im Raum, zuckte jedoch sofort zusammen und versuchte nicht zu husten, als die Flüssigkeit ihm im Rachen brannte.

„Potter, du bist doch nicht einmal Vertrauensschüler", hörte er Draco rufen, woraufhin Harry sich zu ihm drehte und ihn finster ansah.

„Na ja, genauso wenig wie Zabini!"

Blaise saß direkt neben Draco und wischte sich gerade mit der Hand über den Mund, da auch er sein Glas geleert hatte. Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, Malfoy", knurrte Ron, der auch gerade versuchte, das Brennen in seiner Kehle loszuwerden. „Jeder Vertrauensschüler hier hat mindestens einem seiner Freunde das Passwort gegeben."

„Mir hat niemand das Passwort gegeben", schmollte Seamus scherzhaft.

Ron versuchte stotternd eine Erklärung abzugeben, da auch alle anderen männlichen Gryffindors ihn plötzlich sehr intensiv beäugten, doch schließlich erbarmte sich Harry.

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal hingehe, nehme ich dich mit, Seamus", bot er an und lachte, als er sah, wie rot Ron angelaufen war. Er sah jedoch nicht, dass sich gegenüber Dracos Miene verfinsterte.

„Ooohhh, Harry, versprichst du's mir?", fragte Seamus begierig, ein schelmisches Funkeln in den Augen.

„Klar", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

„Das wird er mit Sicherheit nicht", unterbrach Draco, „und wenn ich Finnigan jemals da erwische, werde ich dir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen, Potter!"

Harry musterte den Blonden skeptisch, während Seamus in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Eueueu", gurrte Pansy und tätschelte Dracos Knie. „Das kleine Drackie-Mausi ist ganz neidisch, dass Harry mit 'nem andern knutschen wird."

„Wer hat hier was von Knutschen gesagt?", rief Harry schockiert, während Seamus noch heftigere Lachkrämpfe bekam.

Dracos Wangen liefen verdächtig rot an. „Pansy, meine Liebe", unterbrach er vorsichtig, „fick dich. Fick dich und diese ganze verdammte Affäre hier!"

„Okay, Schatz. Ich fick meine und du fickst deine Affäre, einverstanden?"

Seamus musste so heftig lachen, dass er beinahe hyperventilierte und sogar Hermine hatte sich dem Gelächter angeschlossen. Ron hingegen kicherte nur leise, als wäre er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er auf Malfoys Kosten lachen oder sich Sorgen machen sollte, was Pansy damit implizierte.

Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er endlich begriff, worüber sich alle so amüsierten. „Entschuldigung, aber hier wird erst mal niemand irgendjemanden ficken", warf er ein. Doch als er Dracos wütenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, entschied er, noch etwas Öl ins Feuer zu gießen: „Insbesondere Malfoy nicht; er wäre derjenige, der gefickt wird."

„Ich wäre ganz bestimmt nicht _unten_ in dieser Beziehung, Potter!", bekam Draco schließlich durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne heraus.

„Okay, erstens, wir haben überhaupt keine Beziehung, und zweitens, du wärst es definitiv", lachte Harry.

Ganz vage erspähte Harry im Augenwinkel, dass Hermine und Pansy sich mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen ansahen, weswegen ihm davor graute, was diese Unterhaltung für Konsequenzen haben würde. Prompt stieg Panik in ihm hoch.

Auch Draco bemerkte die Blicke der beiden Mädchen und fluchte leise vor sich hin, ehe er sein Schnapsglas wieder auffüllte. „Wollen wir jetzt dieses Spiel spielen oder nicht?", fragte er, womit sich jeder wieder beruhigte und zurück auf seinen Platz begab.

„Oh, jetzt bin ich dran, okay?", krähte Seamus. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco in einer Liebesbeziehung oben wäre."

Erneut brach Gelächter aus, als nur ungefähr die Hälfte der Gruppe die Gläser leerte. Harry schätze, während er sein eigenes Glas anschaute, aber keinen Drang verspürte, danach zu greifen, dass die meisten Leute sich über so etwas eigentlich gar keine Gedanken machten. Doch dann fragte er sich, wann _er_ es getan hatte. Er hatte gerade Draco ausfindig gemacht, der finster, knurrend und fluchend sein eigenes Glas anstierte, weil er offenbar verblüfft war, dass er _nicht_ danach griff. Zum Glück erwähnte es niemand.

Einige Runden später waren sie alle eindeutig etwas angeheitert. Ron war nun an der Reihe und der Rothaarige schien gründlich nachzudenken. „Ähm... ich hab niemals... hab noch nie einen geblasen gekriegt", meinte er schließlich lallend.

Harry seufzte und trank mal wieder sein Glas aus und beobachtete dabei, wie Draco das gleiche tat, genauso wie Seamus, Blaise Zabini und einige andere Jungen.

„Draco, wann hast du denn einen geblasen gekriegt?", fragte Blaise neugierig, sobald er sein Schnapsglas geleert hatte.

Der Blonde erstarrte und sah Blaise mit finsterer Miene an. „Geht dich gar nix an", erwiderte er und fügte schnell hinzu: „Okay, wer ist als nächster dran?"

„Nee, ernsthaft", beharrte Blaise und drehte sich vollends zu Draco um. „Du genießt es, mit solchen Sachen zu prahlen. Ich hätte mit Sicherheit davon gehört. Außerdem, als ich dich das letzte Mal gefragt habe, hattest du noch keinen bekommen!"

Draco blinzelte rasend schnell, er versuchte zweifellos, eine Erklärung zu finden, während Harry nervös auf seinem Platz herumzappelte.

„Blaise, das geht dich wirklich _gar nichts_ an, vielleicht habe ich dich ja auch damals angelogen – "

„Hast du nicht! Erzähl's mir doch einfach!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich komm schon dahinter", drohte Zabini.

„Ach, tatsächlich?", höhnte Malfoy.

Ruckartig schnappte Blaise sich sein Schnapsglas. „Ich hab noch nie von Weasley einen Blow-Job bekommen", meinte er spöttisch und wie zu erwarten trank niemand, obgleich Ron ein empörtes Geräusch von sich gab.

Dracos Augen wurden immer größer. Unterdessen merkte Harry, dass er selbst erbleichte, während sich ihm der Magen umdrehte.

„Ich kann sie alle der Reihe nach durchgehen", fuhr Blaise fort. „Ich hab noch nie einen Blow-Job von Terry bekommen, ich hab noch nie einen Blow-Job von Finch-Fletchley bekommen – "

Ein reichlich angeheiterter Seamus giggelte und trank, während Justin feuerrot wurde.

„Blaise, hör auf", verlangte Draco panisch.

Harrys Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust, weshalb er sein Glas fest umklammerte.

„Ich habe noch nie einen Blow-Job von… von Dean Thomas bekommen, ich habe noch nie einen Blow-Job von _Potter_ bekommen – "

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, verdeckte sie kurz mit seiner Hand, bevor er sie sich vor den Mund schlug. Resigniert schaute er zu, wie Draco ruckartig nach seinem Glas langte, als ob er sein bestes versuchte, _nicht_ danach zu greifen; die gesamte Gruppe war verblüfft und Stille breitete sich aus.

„Fick. Dich. Blaise", schnarrte Draco wütend und leerte sein Glas.

Harry merkte, wie seine Wangen anfingen zu glühen, als viele sich zu ihm umdrehten und ihn anstarrten, inklusive eines ungläubigen Rons.

Pansy brach mit einem Giggeln die Stille. „Stimmt das wirklich?", fragte sie lachend.

Weder Harry, noch Draco erwiderten irgendetwas. Vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Ausweg – möglicherweise waren sie alle viel zu betrunken, um sich morgen noch daran zu erinnern.

„Harry?", hakte Ron nach.

Seamus lachte und gab Harry einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Is' schon okay, Kumpel. Wenn ich keinen blassen Schimmer davon hätte, würde ich auch versuchen, es mir vorher anzueignen," erklärte er grinsend, woraufhin sich Harrys Nacken ein wenig entspannte.

Hermine nickte. „Würd' ich auch machen", stimmte sie zu, lachte aber immer noch ein wenig.

Ein Raunen hallte durch den Raum, doch als viele Leute nickten, atmeten Harry und Draco erleichtert aus.

„Tut mir leid, ich will nur kurz was überprüfen", sagte Pansy glucksend. „Ich habe nie mehr als einen Blow-Job von Draco bekommen."

Einmal mehr errötete Harry, seufzte, und leerte zögerlich sein Glas.

„Ooohhh, wie viele?", wollte Pansy sofort aufgeregt wissen.

Draco stöhnte auf und begrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Kein Kommentar?", versuchte Harry halbherzig zu antworten.

Pansy grinste gehässig. „Ich habe nie – "

„Na schön! Drei!", zischte Harry.

„Drei?", fragte Hermine und Harry fühlte, wie eine Welle der Demütigung über ihn schwappte, bei dem Gedanken, mit Hermine darüber zu diskutieren. „Zwei kann ich nachvollziehen; einmal zur Übung, das andere Mal hier bei der Aufgabe, aber..."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und gestikulierte ziellos mit der Hand. „Ähm... ich hab ihn gezwungen?"

„Das war die Gegenleistung dafür, dass er es bei mir gemacht hat", erklärte Draco harsch, der offenbar seine Verlegenheit überwunden hatte.

„Aha."

„Können wir jetzt weitermachen?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. Langsam verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub mir reicht's für heute Nacht", meinte Justin und versuchte aufzustehen, war aber etwas holprig auf den Beinen.

Seamus stimmte ihm zu, woraufhin Justin ihm auf die Beine half. Hermine folgte ihnen, genauso wie Ron, und so waren bald fast alle aufgestanden.

„Harry, kommst du auch?", fragte Ron.

„Komme gleich nach", antwortete Harry, der gerade nichts lieber wollte, als einfach einen Moment lang allein sitzen zu bleiben.

Leider war er nicht allein, da Pansy, Draco, Blaise und Terry sich noch nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatten.

Terry füllte ihre Gläser auf. „Ein Letzter noch", entschied er und besah sich kurz neugierig das übriggebliebene Grüppchen. „Nur aus reiner Neugier, ich hatte noch nie Sex."

Blaise war der einzige, der sein Schnapsglas leerte, während Draco und Harry wütend den Ravenclaw anstierten.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles klar. Gute Nacht euch allen!"

Die restlichen vier blieben stillschweigend sitzen, bis Pansy sich erhob und Blaise hinter sich herzog. „Leute, ich bin fix und fertig. Nacht, Draco, Potter."

Nun waren die beiden allein im Raum, in dem es immer dunkler wurde.

„So hatte ich mir dieses Eingeständnis eigentlich nicht ausgemalt", sagte Harry schließlich zaghaft.

Draco schnaubte und schnappte sich die übriggebliebene Flasche Feuerwhisky. „Ich hätte es am liebsten überhaupt nicht gestanden", meinte er und trank nun direkt aus der Flasche.

Er bot Harry die Flasche an, der sie ihm bereitwillig abnahm. Nach einigen Schlucken musste Harry jedoch husten, weshalb er sich den Mund abwischte, als er Draco die Flasche zurückgab.

Der Blonde beäugte den restlichen Whisky. „Etwas weniger als die Hälfte ist noch drin", murmelte er. „Sollen wir uns das Glas für Glas vornehmen?"

Harry bezweifelte, dass er danach auch nur ansatzweise bei Sinnen sein würde, aber er zuckte bloß die Achseln. „Ja, na klar."

Die meiste Zeit saßen sie da, tranken und versuchten, mit dem anderen mitzuhalten. Sie saßen so nah beieinander, dass ihre Knie sich anstießen, und jedes Mal, wenn einer von ihnen nach der Flasche griff, tat der andere es ihm seltsamerweise gleich, so dass ihre Finger sich immer wieder berührten. Harry kam die ganze Situation sehr surreal vor; er war auch nicht mehr in der Lage, seinen Kopf zu drehen, ohne dass der ganze Raum sich drehte und vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

Bis auf das Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster hereinschien, war der Raum dunkel und das einzige vernehmliche Geräusch war die schwere Atmung der beiden Jungen. Auf einmal fühlte Harry eine Hand auf seinem Knie, doch Draco schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, wo seine Hand gelandet war. Harry hob seinen Blick, um Draco in die Augen zu sehen – Augen, die in der Dunkelheit zu strahlen schienen.

„Hey, Malfoy!"

„Was?"

„Wolltest du... wolltest du mich jemals außerhalb dieser samstäglichen Spiele küssen?" Die Worte kamen ihm nur schwerlich über die Lippen und er musste sich verdammt anstrengen, sie überhaupt herauszubekommen, aber Draco schien ihn auch so verstanden zu haben. Harry fiel auf einmal auf, wie sehr das Gesicht des Slytherins vom Alkohol gerötet war.

„Nein...", antwortete Draco schließlich zögerlich. „Und du?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bereute es aber sofort, als sein Magen sich umdrehte. Er kippte das letzte Glas Feuerwhisky herunter und beobachtete, wie Draco seins leerte; er sah, wie sich Dracos Lippen unmerklich öffneten, sich um das Glas schlossen, betrachtete seine Kehle, wie sie die brennende Flüssigkeit nach unten transportierte, bewunderte die bleiche Haut an seinem Hals, die sich so sehr von seinem dunklen Hemd absetzte...

„Nein...", flüsterte Harry, „jedenfalls... jedenfalls nicht bis zu diesem Augenblick."

Draco blickte unvermittelt zu ihm auf, zuckte aber zusammen, als diese ruckartige Bewegung den gleichen unangenehmen Effekt auf ihn zu haben schien wie auf Harry.

„Du willst mich küssen?", zischte er undeutlich und auch etwas argwöhnisch.

Unwillkürlich nickte Harry. „Deinen Hals... ich möchte noch einmal deinen Hals küssen", erklärte er, aber es kam sehr holprig heraus.

Draco zwinkerte mehrmals. „Was bist _du_ denn für einer? Bist du ein... ein... ähm... wie heißen die noch mal?", fragte er, die Augen angestrengt zusammengekniffen. Sein Kopf sackte nachdenklich zur Seite, woraufhin Harry auffiel, dass Draco irgendwie komplett nach vorne gesunken war.

„Ein Vampir?", schlug Harry vor.

„Genau!"

„Ich bin doch kein Vampir, Maaaalfoy", kicherte Harry. „Ich mag bloß deinen Hals."

Draco grinste ebenfalls und neigte sich Harry entgegen. „Okay, wenn du's nicht lassen kannst", schlug er angeheitert vor.

Harry grinste breit und kletterte dem Slytherin geradezu in den Schoß. Ehe er richtig realisierte, was er da tat, hatte sich sein Mund auf Dracos Hals gesenkt. Er leckte, lutschte, saugte und hinterließ garantiert wieder Spuren, während er sich die gesamte Haut dort vornahm. Draco stockte der Atem und er stöhnte leicht auf, die Hände auf dem Boden hinter sich abgestützt. Harry arbeitete sich seinen Hals hoch, küsste seine Wange und anschließend sein Kinn. Doch dann zog Harry sich ein Stückchen zurück und sah Draco geradewegs in die Augen, während sich ihre Lippen beinahe berührten.

Wahrscheinlich dauerte es nur ein paar Sekunden, aber in ihrem benebelten Zustand schienen Stunden zu vergehen, ehe der Slytherin die Distanz zwischen ihnen schloss und seine Lippen zärtlich Harrys umschlossen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco einen Kuss initiiert hatte und Harrys Augen wurden immer größer. Harry zog sich nur eine Idee zurück, um Malfoy wieder in die Augen sehen zu können, woraufhin der Blonde ihm langsam die Brille abnahm. Aus dieser Nähe waren Malfoys Augen plötzlich viel klarer zu sehen. Harry stürzte sich erneut nach vorne und ihre Münder trafen stürmisch aufeinander. Beide öffneten sogleich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen suchten, fanden und verwoben sich in ihrem vertrauten Rhythmus und glitten tief in den Mund des anderen hinein.

Früher oder später gaben Dracos Arme nach und er lag auf dem Rücken, ein Bein hinter Harrys Knien eingehakt, während dieser sich zu ihm herunterlehnte. Beide stöhnten mitten in den Kuss hinein, was wundervolle Vibrationen zu ihren Leisten wandern ließ. Schließlich unterbrach Draco schwer atmend den Kuss und sein Kopf sank nach hinten auf den Boden. Auch Harry keuchte, doch er vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken und wisperte irgendetwas Unverständliches, was keiner von ihnen richtig verstand.

Harry ließ sich zur Seite fallen, hatte den Kopf aber immer noch in die Kuhle an Dracos Hals gedrückt. Als die Augenlider des Slytherins sich letztlich schlossen und sich auch ihre Atmung angeglichen hatte, fielen sie benebelt und berauscht in einen tiefen Schlaf und bewegten sich bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr.

**_xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, ich leihe mir sie nur für den Moment.  
Summary: Es begann mit einem Dreh an der Flasche - doch mittlerweile haben Harry und Draco sich so sehr in ihr eigenes Spiel verstrickt, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gibt... außer einfach weiterzuspielen.  
Warnungen: Immer noch Harry/Draco Slash und es gibt immer noch böse, böse Ausdrücke.  
Kapitel: 6/17

**Starts with a Spin **

**Kapitel 6 **

_**xxx**_

Am nächsten Morgen schlenderte Pansy gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und versuchte, ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden, als Blaise sich mit wallendem schwarzen Umhang auf sie stürzte.

„Hast du Draco gesehen?", fragte er hastig.

Die Schwarzhaarige zog bloß eine Augenbraue hoch. „Blaise, mein Lieber, ich bin gerade erst aufgestanden. Oder hast du etwa nicht gesehen, wie ich gerade von den Mädchenschlafsälen heruntergekommen bin?", entgegnete sie lächelnd.

Blaise fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein tiefschwarzes Haar. „Ich dachte, du wärst heute früh schon mal hier unten gewesen oder so", meinte er und atmete langsam aus, den Blick zur Seite gewandt.

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Hast du schon sein Bett überprüft?"

Doch Blaise schenkte ihr nur einen missmutigen Blick. „Natürlich habe ich das, was denkst du denn?", erwiderte er gekränkt. „Hab ihn den ganzen Morgen nicht gesehen."

„Was ist mit Vincent und Greg?", fragte Pansy, während sie weiter in den Gemeinschaftraum hineinging, als ob sie sich nach dem vermissten Blonden umsah. „Könnten die was wissen?"

„Das bezweifle ich. Pansy... sein Bett sieht aus, als hätte er nicht drin geschlafen", sagte Blaise zögerlich.

Pansys Blick schnellte zu ihm herüber. „Na ja, er macht jeden Morgen sein Bett, oder nicht?"

„Ja schon... aber es ist bloß so... ich meine, haben wir ihn gestern abend nicht mit Potter allein gelassen?"

„Also bitte", feixte Pansy, „jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du glaubst, Potter hätte etwas mit ihm angestellt."

Blaise hielt inne und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „'Etwas' ist ein sehr ungenauer Ausdruck...", murmelte er und erst jetzt schien Pansy zu begreifen - was etwas seltsam war, wenn man ihre derzeitigen Bemühungen bedachte, die beiden zu verkuppeln. Blaise vermutete, dass sie wohl noch etwas müde war.

„Oh. Ooohhh", grinste Pansy und begann die Kissen auf den einzelnen Sofas glatt zu streichen. „Genauso unwahrscheinlich", meinte sie, während Blaise ihr folgte und sie ihm ein überzähliges Verwandlungsbuch in die Hand drückte, das zwischen die Polster geklemmt worden war. „Ich meine, so ganz allein werden die eh nichts miteinander anfangen. Sind doch beide hoffnungslos."

„Aber sie waren auch beide betrunken", entgegnete Blaise, der gerade beobachtete, wie Pansy sich hinkniete, um unter den Sofas nachzusehen. „Genauer gesagt, haben wir sie mit einer noch fast halbvollen Flasche Feuerwhisky sitzen lassen."

Pansy zog ein staubiges Zaubertrank-Handbuch hervor, drückte es Blaise in die Hand und verzog das Gesicht. Doch dann hielt sie inne, einen nachdenklichen Blick aufgesetzt, ehe sie ihre Hände abwischte.

„Da ist was dran", gab sie schließlich zu und lachte kurz. „Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Vielleicht gibt ihnen das ja einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung."

Erneut zog Blaise die Stirn in Falten und legte die Bücher, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, auf einen Tisch in der Nähe.

„Pansy, was willst du eigentlich damit erreichen?", fragte er. „Da kann doch wirklich nichts Gutes bei rumkommen. Dracos Vater ist die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords!"

„Sei still!", zischte Pansy und warf den jüngeren Schülern, die anfingen im Gemeinschaftsraum herumzuwuseln, einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie Blaise auf die nächstgelegene Couch herunterzog.

„Blaise, ich werde dich jetzt etwas fragen, was dir sicher sehr persönlich vorkommen wird, aber ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest, okay?" Als er nickte, fuhr sie fort: „Was hältst du von Muggelgeborenen?"

„Nun, ich – was? Muggelgeborene? Was hat das denn mit dieser Sache zu tun?", fragte Blaise verwirrt.

„Antworte einfach."

„Ähm, na schön... Nun, ich schätze... ich meine – Ach, ich hab mir nie besonders viele Gedanken über sie gemacht!"

Pansy verdrehte wütend die Augen. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass sich praktisch diese ganze 'Gut und Böse'-Sache nur um sie dreht?", erkundigte sie sich, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Ja!", rief Blaise etwas beleidigt. „Es ist nur... sie stören mich nicht groß. Ich könnte dir nicht mal die Namen von den ganzen Schülern nennen, die Muggel-Eltern haben, abgesehen vielleicht von Granger."

Pansy seufzte besorgt. „Und möchtest du Granger umbringen?"

„Was? Nein!"

„Justin Finch-Fletchley? Dean Thomas?"

„NEIN! Wieso fragst du mich das überhaupt?"

„Weil es genau das ist, was du tun müssen wirst, solltest du dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen", erklärte Pansy ernst, mit einem harten, kalten Blick in den Augen. „Eines Tages wirst du dich vor einem deiner Mitschüler wiederfinden, wirst ihm in die Augen sehen, deinen Zauberstab heben, die Worte aussprechen und ihn sterben sehen, und du wirst wissen, dass _du_ es getan hast."

„Das... das weiß ich, Pansy – "

„Nein, das glaube ich eben nicht!", schrie Pansy auf, weshalb Blaise erschrocken hochfuhr. „Ich glaube, keinem hier ist das wirklich klar! Oh, sicher, jeder glaubt, dass er _Schlammblüter hasst_, weil sie hier _nicht hingehören_ und dass sie sich dem großartigen und allmächtigen _Lord Voldemort_ anschließen wollen, um sein nobles Werk zu vollführen! Ist doch alles ziemlich schwarz-weiß, nicht wahr? Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand von denen wirklich realisiert, dass es ums Morden geht und dass sie diejenigen sein werden, die es tun müssen. Das mag sich vorher alles schön und gut anhören, aber keiner erkennt die Tatsache, dass sie gegen ihre Mitschüler kämpfen werden. Rivalitäten in der Schule und echte Kämpfe sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge!"

Pansy keuchte heftig, als sie fertig war, und ihre Augen leuchteten. Für ein paar Sekunden konnte Blaise sie bloß anstarren, doch dann dämmerte ihm etwas.

„Pansy", zischte er mit aufgerissenen Augen, „bist du auf _Dumbledores_ Seite?"

„Oh, natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie, stand auf und entfernte sich von der Couch. „Ich bin auf keiner Seite; ich halte es nicht für nötig, mich in diesen Mist reinzureiten."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht möglich ist. Am Ende wirst du dich entscheiden müssen."

„Und wenn dieser Tag kommt, werde ich die Seite wählen, von der ich am meisten Nutzen ziehen kann."

Für einen kurzen Moment konnte man nur Pansys Fuß hören, der hektisch auf dem Boden trommelte, bevor sie sich erneut umdrehte, um Blaise ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Okay, na schön, ich bin auf Dumbledores und Potters Seite!", tobte sie. „Ich denke, Muggelgeborene zu töten ist sinnlos und dumm! Niemand in unserer Stufe ist schlauer als Granger! Also ehrlich, ich glaube, der Dunkle Lord ist bloß neidisch."

„Aber dein Vater – "

„Ja, ja, Daddy ist ein Todesser, und du siehst, wohin ihn das gebracht hat! Ich hab ihn seit Weihnachten letztes Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und er versteckt sich jetzt seit Monaten! Es ruiniert ihm sein ganzes Leben!"

„Stimmt", murmelte Blaise stirnrunzelnd. „Aber was hat das mit Draco und Potter zu tun?"

„Oh, Draco hatte keinen eigenen politischen Gedanken mehr, seit er zwei war. Das einzige, was er weiß, ist das, was sein Vater ihm Jahr für Jahr eingehämmert hat. Und ganz offen gesagt, Draco und sein Vater sind zwei sehr unterschiedliche Menschen", erklärte Pansy, die sich gerade wieder hingesetzt hatte und das Kinn auf ihrer Hand abstützte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie er jemanden tötet? Oder jemanden _foltert_? Der Anblick von Blut macht ihn krank", fuhr sie fort, liebevoll lächelnd. „Ich hab mir überlegt, dass er jemanden braucht, der ihm ein bisschen Verstand eintrichtert, und wer könnte das besser als Potter?"

„Granger vielleicht? Ein _Mädchen_?"

„Ha! Ja genau", lachte Pansy. „Außerdem brauchte _ich_ jemanden, der Potter gut kennt und auch bemerkt hat, was sich zwischen den beiden abspielt, um mir zu helfen. Die beiden haben so eine seltsame Anziehungskraft aufeinander, weißt du? Wenn sie im selben Raum sind, haben sie beinahe nur Augen für einander, findest du nicht auch?" Blaise grunzte achselzuckend. „Und ganz nebenbei, Draco war dieses Jahr wirklich nicht ganz er selbst, und Potter ist nahezu der einzige, der irgendeine Reaktion aus ihm herauslocken kann. Abgesehen davon, warst du nicht derjenige, der gestern Abend nacheinander alle Jungen durchgegangen ist, als es um diese Blow-Job-Sache ging?"

„Ich wollte ihn doch nur erschrecken, damit er mir erzählt, wer's war", gab Blaise zu. „Ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, tatsächlich auf die richtige Person zu tippen."

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen", sprach Pansy, stand auf und glättete sich ihren Umhang. „Wir sollten besser los und die beiden finden, bevor es ein Lehrer tut."

Sofort nickte Blaise zustimmend und die beiden verließen schnell ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

**_xxx_**

„Harry! Harry, jetzt wach endlich auf!" Ron zog die Vorhänge am Bett seines besten Freundes auf, erstarrte jedoch sofort, als er sah, dass niemand dort drin war. „Harry?"

Er schaute sich einmal im ganzen Raum um, besah sich kurz jeden seiner Zimmergenossen, die alle gerade verschiedene Stadien des 'Sich-Fertig-Machens' durchliefen.

„Hat einer von euch Harry aufstehen sehen?", fragte er neugierig in die Runde.

„Hab ihn nicht mal letzte Nacht kommen hören", kommentierte Dean, während er sich die Socken anzog.

„Wie willst du das auch gehört haben, du hast doch schon geschlafen", sagte Seamus und knuffte seinen Freund spielerisch in die Seite. „Er ist wahrscheinlich schon runter zum Frühstück, damit er euren ganzen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen konnte", antwortete er etwas ernsthafter, woraufhin Neville zustimmend nickte.

„Aber Harry hasst es, früh aufzustehen", meinte Ron, als er sich wieder auf sein Bett setzte.

„Ja schon, aber noch viel mehr hasst er es, ungewollt viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen", stellte Seamus fest.

„Ich hatte nicht vor, etwas zu sagen", murmelte Ron, doch seine roten Ohren verrieten ihn.

„Natürlich nicht", gluckste Seamus, ehe er sehr ernst fortfuhr: „Hör mal, Kumpel, lass diese Malfoy-Sache auf sich beruhen, okay? Harry hat nichts Falsches getan."

Ron verzog naserümpfend das Gesicht. „Uhh, Malfoy", zischte er. „Ich hatte nicht vor zu fragen! Obwohl er mir schon davon hätte erzählen können, ich bin sein bester Freund!"

„Oh, sicher, weil das ja richtig glatt gelaufen wäre", meldete sich Dean zu Wort. „Hey, Ron, ich muss bis nächsten Samstag rauskriegen, wie ich Malfoy einen Blow-Job geben kann, hast du irgendwelche Tipps? Großartig, Danke! Lass dich umarmen!"

Neville und Seamus lachten, während Ron die Lippen kraus zog.

„Ich hätte doch nicht – er hätte - na ja... er hätte doch... Ach, ich weiß nicht", schloss Ron schließlich und stapfte in Richtung Tür davon. „Vielleicht hat Hermine ihn ja gesehen."

Alle vier trotteten die Treppen herunter und kamen genau rechtzeitig an, um Hermine durchs Porträtloch klettern zu sehen.

„Hey, Hermine, hast du Harry beim Frühstück gesehen?", fragte Ron schnell.

„Nein, bin ihm den ganzen Morgen noch nicht über den Weg gelaufen", antwortete diese. „War er denn nicht in eurem Schlafsaal?"

Sogleich stoppten alle vier männlichen Gryffindors.

„Er würde nicht... glaubt ihr...?", stammelte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen.

Seamus fing an zu kichern. „Vielleicht ist er immer noch irgendwo mit Malfoy?", überlegte er laut, da ihm klar war, dass sie alle schon daran gedacht hatten.

„Nein", Ron schüttelte den Kopf, „nein, das wäre zu dämlich. Warum sollte er noch mit dem Frettchen irgendwo rumhängen? Er hatte gesagt, er würde in ein paar Minuten nachkommen."

Als Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte, verstummte er sofort.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachsehen gehen", schlug sie ruhig vor.

„Wonach sehen?", rief Ron. „Da gibt's nichts nachzusehen, er ist bloß... bloß... draußen und besucht Hagrid oder so!"

„Ron, jetzt komm drüber hinweg", bemerkte Seamus und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir gehen jetzt runter zu diesem Klassenraum, stoßen die Tür auf und finden die beiden zusammengekuschelt auf dem Boden. Ihre Klamotten werden wahrscheinlich im Raum verteilt liegen – und du wirst einfach damit klarkommen müssen."

„Seamus!", zischte Hermine, als Ron erbleichte.

Doch Seamus grinste nur unschuldig.

„Jetzt kommt schon", seufzte Hermine. „Lasst uns nach ihm suchen."

**_xxx_**

„Peeves macht wieder Radau in einem der Klassenräume, meint er", knurrte Professor Snape zu sich selbst, während er den Korridor hinunterstürmte. Bei jeder Tür, die er passierte, hielt er an und stieß sie mit einem kurzen Schwung seines Zauberstabs auf. „Severus, warum hilfst du Argus nicht, ihn zu finden, meint er. Hinterhältiger, alter Mann. Liebt es bloß, Macht über mich zu haben."

Erneut stieß Snape eine Tür auf, wobei er so in sein verärgertes Gemurmel vertieft war, dass er beinahe weiter den Flur hinuntergegangen wäre. Doch auf einmal zuckte er zusammen und riskierte einen zweiten Blick, der ihn erstarren ließ.

Harry hatte gerade einen höchst erfreulichen Traum gehabt, der von Schokoladensirup und einem zarten, bleichen Torso gehandelt hatte, als er reichlich unwirsch von einer lauten Stimme geweckt wurde, die seinen Namen rief.

„POTTER!", schrie Snape.

Harry drehte sich sofort auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf, ehe er merkte, wie der gesamte Raum um ihn herum zu schwanken begann.

„Gah", war das einzige, was er herausbekam, bevor der Schwindel einsetze und er nach vorne fiel auf... auf... einen anderen Körper? Erschöpft öffnete er die Augen und fand sich plötzlich vor Draco Malfoys verschwommenem Gesicht wieder. Der Slytherin zwinkerte bereits zu ihm herauf. „Was... was... was - ?"

„Potter, stehen Sie sofort auf und _ERKLÄREN SIE DAS_!", unterbrach Snape wütend.

Beide sahen nervös zu ihrem Professor hoch, bevor Draco sich rasch aufrappelte und Harry zur Seite schob.

„P-Professor!", stammelte er, während er sich die Schläfen rieb. „Ich... Potter... er... es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", rief er, zuckte aber zusammen, sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten.

„Wie es _aussieht_", sagte Snape langsam, „waren Sie beide mitten in der Nacht noch hier unterwegs und haben illegal alkoholischen Getränken gefrönt. Damit haben Sie bereits einige Schulregeln gebrochen und ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen, mich zu erkundigen, warum Sie _zusammen_ sind."

Mit verschränkten Armen beäugte er die beiden erwartungsvoll.

„Ähm", entgegnete Harry höchst eloquent, während er einen schnellen Blick zu Draco riskierte, bevor er seinen wütenden Professor erneut ansah. „Na ja, es ist nicht verboten, mit... mit Schülern aus anderen Häusern herumzuhängen..."

„Mr. Potter, wofür halten Sie mich eigentlich?", fragte Snape in einem langsamen, gleichmäßigen Tonfall, der darauf hindeutete, dass er kurz davor stand zu explodieren. „Wenn Sie wirklich davon ausgehen, ich würde glauben, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy beschlossen haben, sich zu versöhnen und _Freunde_ zu werden", stieß er aus, beinahe schäumend vor Wut, „und das auch noch in den zwei Tagen, seit ich Sie das letzte Mal in meinem Unterricht gesehen habe, dann liegen Sie aber gehörig falsch und sind offenbar noch ein viel größerer Idiot, als ich in all den Jahren angenommen hatte."

Ein paar Sekunden lang imitierte Draco einen Fisch, bevor er offenbar endgültig aufgab, nach einer Erklärung zu suchen. Eine seiner Hände krallte sich auf Bauchhöhe in seinem Hemd fest.

„Also?", forderte Snape scharf.

„Professor", meinte Draco leise, eine Hand vor den Mund gepresst. „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

Harry nickte zustimmend, wobei er fühlte, wie ein hämmernder Schmerz in seinen Schläfen begann.

Snapes Blick verengte sich, während er angespannt seufzte. „Das sind nun einmal die Konsequenzen des Trinkens", kommentierte er abfällig.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco ihn an, augenscheinlich schockiert, dass sein Hauslehrer ihm nicht helfen würde.

Snape sah einen Moment nachdenklich aus, doch dann stöhnte er auf. „Ich werde Ihrer Hauslehrerin nichts darüber berichten, Potter", knurrte er verärgert. Draco nicht zu bestrafen bedeutete schließlich streng genommen, dass er Harry auch nicht bestrafen durfte. „Aber ich werde Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte abziehen... und Slytherin auch. Und weitere zehn von Gryffindor, weil ich mir sicher bin, dass es Ihre Schuld war." Er besah Harry nachdrücklich mit einem finsteren Blick. „Das, sowie die Tatsache, dass ich Ihnen keinen Anti-Kater-Trank geben werde, sollte Strafe genug sein. Lassen Sie sich nicht noch einmal von mir erwischen! Beim Trinken oder bei... anderen Dingen."

Mit einem finalen zornigen Blick und wehendem Umhang stolzierte Snape den Korridor entlang davon. Harry und Draco konnten das Echo einiger aufgeschlagener Türen hören, als er seine Suche nach Peeves fortsetzte.

„Ich glaube, er war viel zu verblüfft, uns zusammen zu sehen, um irgendwas zu machen", murmelte Harry, während er sich unbewusst an Dracos Schulter anlehnte. Die Augen halb zugekniffen, sah er sich im Raum um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er seine Brille nicht trug.

„Wahrscheinlich war er zu erleichtert, dass wir es hingekriegt haben unsere Klamotten anzubehalten, um uns Nachsitzen zu lassen", brachte Draco, der sich noch immer den Bauch hielt, gequält hervor.

„Tief durchatmen soll helfen, glaube ich", schlug Harry vor, während er sich den Blonden besah. „Warum sollten wir hier ohne Klamotten liegen?"

Draco schenkte ihm einen skeptischen Blick, woraufhin Harrys Wangen anfingen zu glühen.

„Oh, richtig."

Harry sah sich weiter in dem verlassenen Klassenraum um und versuchte dabei, seine Brille zu finden und seine Kopfschmerzen loszuwerden. Ein erneutes Keuchen von Draco brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu dem Slytherin.

„Verdammt, Malfoy, du Waschlappen. Konzentrier dich auf was anderes und, bei Merlin noch mal, _atme_."

„Halt doch einfach die Fresse", krächzte Malfoy, der wirklich erbärmlich aussah. Sein Haar klebte an seiner Stirn fest und seine Haut wirkte bleich und klamm, aber immerhin atmete er endlich tief durch, wodurch er sich etwas beruhigte.

Harry starrte ihn weiterhin an, bis etwas auf Dracos Hals plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Vernebelte Erinnerungsfetzen begannen durch seinen Kopf zu schwimmen.

„Oh, verdammt noch mal!", fluchte er laut, als sich sein Magen ein weiteres Mal umdrehte.

„Was?", hakte Draco sofort nach, während er sich zu Harry herumdrehte und diesen so dazu brachte, die Balance zu verlieren und nach vorne zu kippen.

Harry fing sich auf, bevor er auf den Blonden fallen konnte, doch nun starrte er geradewegs auf Dracos Hals, wo deutlich einige rote Flecken zu erkennen waren.

„Ich hoffe, du hast noch ein paar frische Rollkragenpullis", bemerkte Harry leise.

Einige Sekunden lang starrte Draco ihn fragend an, doch als sich seine Augen weiteten, war Harry sofort klar, dass er sich endlich daran erinnerte, was passiert war.

„Ach, Scheiße!", knurrte Malfoy, eine Hand gegen Hals und Schlüsselbein gepresst. „Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich los mit dir _und meinem Hals_, Potter?"

„Du hast ihn mir angeboten!"

„Na ja, du hast gesagt, du wolltest ihn noch mal _küssen_!"

„Ich... nun... ich meine, der ganze Feuerwhisky, und... und ich wusste eigentlich gar nicht, was ich tue..." Hilflos verstummte Harry. „Dir hat's aber gefallen, das kannst du nicht leugnen!"

Draco lief rot an, während er sich mit einer Hand im Nacken kratzte. „So kann ich nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum", murmelte er. Einen kurzen Moment beäugte er Harry, die Lippen nachdenklich gekräuselt. „Alles klar. Du gibst mir dein Shirt."

„Wie bitte?", hakte Harry ungläubig nach.

„Gib schon her, Potter. Na los, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Malfoy – "

„Dein Oberteil verdeckt mehr. Komm schon! Geht's nicht ein bisschen schneller?"

„Aber... es ist ein Sweatshirt."

„Ja, ich weiß, und zwar eins mit Kapuze! Die wird meinen Hals verdecken, also gib her!"

Schließlich gab Harry seufzend nach und zog sich das Sweatshirt über den Kopf. Draco nickte und tat es ihm gleich. Er warf Harry sein schwarzes Hemd in den Schoß und besah sich nun verächtlich den roten Stoff in seinen Händen.

Natürlich erschienen genau in diesem Augenblick Pansy und Blaise im Türrahmen. Da Malfoy und Harry die beiden nicht hatten kommen hören, entstand eine peinliche Stille, in der sie beide das typische 'Auf frischer Tat ertappt'-Gesicht zur Schau stellten, das man eben in einer solchen Situation machte.

„Na, sieh mal einer an", brach Blaise die Stille und gestikulierte ungehalten zwischen den beiden Jungen mit freiem Oberkörper hin und her. „Ich wusste doch, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert sein muss."

„Ja, das sehe ich auch", kicherte Pansy, wobei sie ihre Hände hob, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

Damit spornte sie auch die beiden mit den schuldbewussten Gesichtern an, endlich aufzustehen. Doch als der Raum um sie herum zu schwanken begann, stolperten sie gegeneinander, krallten sich fest, um die Balance nicht zu verlieren, und fingen schließlich gleichzeitig an herumzuschreien.

„Nein, du liegst völlig falsch, Blaise – "

„Es ist gar nichts passiert – "

„Der Feuerwhisky hat uns einfach niedergestreckt – "

„Außerdem gibt's einen völlig legitimen Grund, dass wir ohne Hemd dastehen!"

Harrys letzter Erklärung folgte eine kurze Pause, in der Pansy die beiden gespannt anstarrte.

„Dann lasst mal hören", meinte sie schließlich, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Mit einem finsteren, pikierten Blick schlug Draco Harry auf die Schulter, während sich dieser gerade eine Antwort überlegte.

„Pansy, Blaise, was soll denn das Geschrei?", hallte auf einmal Hermines Stimme durch den Korridor, woraufhin Harry aufstöhnte.

„Scheiße", zischte er, während er versuchte, sich Dracos Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, aber bislang bloß ungeschickt damit herumfummelte.

„Wir haben nur nach Draco gesucht", erwiderte Pansy und trat einen Schritt zu Seite, wodurch die Meute der Gryffindors erkennbar wurde.

„Nun, wir sind auf der Suche nach Harry", bemerkte Ron, der gerade in den Raum hineinschielte. „Ist er zuf- "

Wieder einmal herrschte plötzlich Stille. Harry war noch immer damit beschäftigt, sich Dracos Hemd überzuziehen, also konnte er sich nur ausmalen, was sie beide wohl für ein Bild abgaben. Größteinteils lehnte er sich bei Draco an, da dieser nur kurz hinter ihm stand, und er konnte Dracos Hände spüren, die seine Schulter und Hüfte als eine Art Haltegriff benutzten, damit er nicht die Balance verlor. Harry steckte ungelenk den Kopf durch das obere Ende des Hemds, machte einen Schritt nach vorn und löste sich so aus Malfoys Griff.

„Ha-Hallo Ron", stammelte er mit einem schwerfälligen Lächeln, Seamus' Kichern ignorierend.

„Hi", entgegnete Ron langsam.

Es folgte erneut Stille, doch dann stürmte Draco an Harry vorbei durch die Tür, während er sich überstürzt das Sweatshirt über den Kopf zog.

„Pansy, ich muss mich jeden Moment übergeben; ich muss sofort in ärztliche Behandlung", knurrte er und zerrte Pansy währenddessen unsanft den Flur hinunter.

Blaise hingegen besah sich kurz die schweigenden Gryffindors und grinste.

„Tja, schönen Tag noch", meinte er und folgte seinen Slytherin-Kollegen.

**_xxx_**

„Harry, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Es gibt aber nichts zu erzählen."

„Nein, wirklich, du kannst mir _absolut alles_ anvertrauen. Würde mich nicht stören. Werde auch nicht herumschreien – werde noch nicht einmal _nachhaken_."

„Ron, das weiß ich zu schätzen, aber ich meine es auch ernst. Gibt nichts zu erzählen!"

„Harry..."

„Was?"

„Du bist die ganze Nacht da geblieben."

„Ich bin einfach eingepennt."

„Du hattest kein Hemd an, als wir auftauchten."

„Um genau zu sein, zog ich es mir gerade an."

„Harry..."

„_Was_?"

„Das ist aber nicht dein Hemd."

„..."

„Und das erklärt nicht, warum du halbnackt warst."

„..."

„Ich steh' nicht auf ihn, okay?"

„Das hab ich nie behauptet!"

„Aber du hast es angedeutet!"

„Ich hab mich bloß gefragt, wie ihr die Hemden losgeworden seid."

„Wir... wir haben – "

„Die beiden haben Karten gespielt, nicht wahr, Kumpel?"

Harry und Ron fuhren herum und starrten Seamus an, der sich gerade zu ihnen auf ein Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum gesellt hatte.

„Karten?", hakte Ron nach, eine Braue hochgezogen.

„Ja sicher. Ich hab die hier unter einem der Tische gefunden, nachdem ihr alle weg wart." Seamus warf ein Kartenspiel in Harrys Schoß, woraufhin Harry vor Erstauen beinahe der Unterkiefer herunterklappt wäre.

„Genau", sagte Harry langsam, die Lippen zu einem Grinsen gekräuselt, als Seamus in seine Richtung zwinkerte. „Wir haben... hatten uns entschieden, Strip-Poker zu spielen. Warum weiß ich auch nicht, wir waren schon völlig dicht zu dem Zeitpunkt. Ich glaub, wir sind zusammengeklappt und eingeschlafen, bevor es aus dem Ruder laufen konnte."

„Na ja, dank Merlin für kleine Wunder", murmelte Ron, sich zum Kamin herumdrehend. „Hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht. Nicht dass es mir etwas ausgemacht hätte, natürlich nicht!", fügte er schnell hinzu, als Seamus fragend eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Ich möchte... ich möchte nur, dass du's mir dann erzählst – sollte irgendwas passieren..."

„Ron, ich verspreche dir, du wirst der erste sein, der's erfährt", grinste Harry, die Augen verdrehend.

„Abgesehen von Malfoy", kicherte Seamus.

„Abgesehen von Malfoy", bestätigte Harry lachend.

Ron stöhnte bloß gequält auf. „Musste es ausgerechnet er sein?", klagte er seufzend. „Warum konnten sie dich nicht zwingen, mit... mit _Seamus_ was anzustellen?" Vage zeigte er mit der Hand in Seamus' Richtung.

„Haben sie", entgegnete Seamus, Harry angrinsend. „Oder nicht, Harry?"

Harry lief beim Gedanken daran rot an, nickte aber dennoch. „Oh ja, das haben sie."

„Wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Harry, ich hab mich gefragt... Kann ich besser küssen als Malfoy?" Seamus zog seine Augenbrauen in freudiger Erwartung noch.

„Was?", fragte Harry ein wenig überrumpelt. „Hab keine Ahnung."

„Nun ja, du hast uns beide geküsst. Komm schon, erzähl!", bettelte Seamus etwas zu überschwänglich.

„Ähm... tja, ich hab Malfoy öfter geküsst", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Und er ist ganz schon talentiert, nicht wahr, Ron?", stichelte Harry, ehe Ron erbleichte, nur um gleich darauf rot zu werden.

„Er ist... es war nicht unbe-... ich meine... sooo schlimm war's nicht, würd ich sagen", grummelte Ron.

„Irgendwann muss ich ihn auch mal küssen", kommentierte Seamus gemächlich und streckte seine Beine auf dem Sofa aus.

„Was? Wieso das denn?", horchte Harry scharf nach, die Augen verwundert zusammengezogen.

Seamus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Damit ich selbst beurteilen kann, wie gut er ist. Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Ich – was?" Harry blinzelte verblüfft. „Nein... natürlich nicht. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst."

„Werde ich machen", grinste Seamus.

Harrys Blick verengte sich weiter, während er in die langsam verklingenden Flammen des Kamins stierte.

**_xxx_**

Als Harry am folgenden Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen hinter seinen Gryffindor-Kollegen hertrottete, wurde er plötzlich unsanft in den verlassenen Klassenraum gezerrt, der wirklich langsam wohlbekannt wurde. Seufzend schüttelte er Dracos Hand ab und drehte sich zu ihm herum, nachdem er sorgfältig die Tür verschlossen hatte.

„Wenn du vorschlägst, irgendwas anderes zu üben, werde ich leider nicht einverstanden sein, denn ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was es sonst noch gibt, das wir tun könnten", bemerkte Harry mit verschränkten Armen und lehnte sich gegen einen der Tische.

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, da er offenbar in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen war.

„Was? _Ist das dein Ernst_? Es gibt noch tausend andere Sachen, die wir machen könnten", kommentierte der Blonde, als wäre das doch offensichtlich.

Harry erbleichte ein wenig. „Nun ja, das weiß ich, aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall irgendwas davon wirklich tun müssen", erklärte er empört.

„Genauso wenig wie ich!", schrie Malfoy sogleich. „Deshalb – Moment mal. Halt's Maul, Potter! Deshalb hab ich dich überhaupt nicht hier reingezerrt."

„Hast du nicht?" Harry atmete erleichtert aus. „Da bin ich aber froh."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und amte Harrys Haltung nach, indem er sich gegen einen gegenüberliegenden Tisch lehnte.

„Nein, ich will bloß... etwas besprechen – mit dir", sagte er langsam.

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Oh Merlin, das wird jetzt aber nicht dein Coming-Out oder so? Oder etwa doch?", hakte er besorgt nach.

Dracos Augen waren mit einem Schlag weit geöffnet. „Nein!", schrie er auf. „Deshalb – Ich hätte nie – Wie kommst du denn _darauf_?

„Oh, dank Merlin", seufzte Harry, Dracos leidendes Gesicht ignorierend.

„Glauben das wirklich alle?"

„Glauben _was_?"

„Dass ich... dass ich schwul bin."

„Oh." Harry schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken. „Nein, ich glaub nicht. Warum denn?"

„Nun, das wollte ich eigentlich von dir wissen."

„Du wolltest mich fragen, ob ich denke, dass du schwul bist?"

„Nein!" Draco seufzte genervt. „Nein, mir ist bloß aufgefallen, wen Blaise letzten Samstag alles aufgezählt hat."

„Aufgezählt? Wobei aufgezählt?", wollte Harry verwirrt dreinblickend wissen.

„Als er herauskriegen wollte, wer mir den Blow-Job gegeben hat." Draco zog erneut die Brauen zusammen. „Er hat _Jungen_ aufgezählt. Warum war kein einziges Mädel dabei?"

Harry blinzelte; scheinbar realisierte _er_ das jetzt erst.

„Oh", antwortete er verständnisvoll. „Nun... er hatte doch gesagt, er würde alle nacheinander durchgehen. Vielleicht wollte er dir Zeit geben, es einfach zuzugeben?"

„Möglicherweise", ächzte Draco, während er sich auf den Tisch hievte. „Potter... ich befürchte, alle glauben langsam, dass wir... _zusammen sind_ – oder sowas in der Art."

Dieses Mal erbleichte Harry noch viel mehr. „Zusammen? Wie in... _zusammen_ zusammen?", horchte er nervös nach. Als Draco nickte, stöhnte er auf. „Verdammt noch mal, ich glaube, du hast Recht. Selbst Ron ist mir damit schon auf die Nerven gegangen."

„Wenn selbst das Wiesel schon dieses Gerücht aufgeschnappt hat, wird es inzwischen die ganze Schule gehört haben", brummelte Draco. „Ich kann dich nicht mal leiden, erst recht nicht auf _diese_ Art."

„Tja, das beruht ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit", versuchte Harry zu höhnen, doch Draco schenkte ihm einen kurzen finsteren Blick, ehe er sich wieder wegdrehte. „Sind wir fertig?", fragte Harry nun ungeduldig. Auf einmal war er völlig grundlos sehr verärgert.

„Was? Brauchst meine Erlaubnis, um abzuhauen, oder was?", witzelte Draco, die Stirn kraus gezogen.

„Nein, wollte bloß sichergehen, dass du nicht noch irgend ein anderes Thema im Ärmel hast, über das du faseln willst."

„Oh, Verzeihung, habe ich etwa zu viel Zeit des kostbaren Jungen-der-lebt in Anspruch genommen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Halt's Maul, Malfoy!", rief Harry ungehalten.

„Tut mir Leid, aber sonst hab ich dir nichts mehr zu sagen. Will ja nicht noch mehr von deiner Zeit verschwenden."

„Schön! Dann werde ich jetzt gehen!"

„Schön! Dann geh doch!"

„Schön!"

Harry und Draco stierten sich missmutig an, ehe Harry sich wegdrehte, aus dem Raum stolzierte und sich dabei kurz fragte, worüber zum Teufel sie sich eigentlich gerade gestritten hatten.

**_xxx_**

Samstag rollte einmal mehr mit zwei äußerst besorgten Jungen im Gepäck an. Harry war beinahe krank vor Sorge, was wohl passieren würde. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, ob sie noch ein anderes Spiel spielen würden; er hatte auch keinen blassen Schimmer, was er und Malfoy wohl noch vor Publikum machen könnten… Obwohl er bei dieser Gruppe nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt etwas gab, zu dem sie ihn nicht bringen würden.

Malfoy hingegen sah genauso nervös aus wie Harry sich fühlte, verkrampft am Rande des Kreises sitzend. Diese Tatsache ließ Harry erstrecht nicht aufatmen, genauso wenig wie Pansy, deren erster Angriff des Abends sofort ihm selbst galt.

„Alles klar, heute Abend werden wir mal wieder Wahrheit oder Pflicht spielen", verkündete sie, sobald sie überprüft hatte, dass niemand sie gesehen hatte, und sie die Klassenraumtür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Offenbar hatte Draco sie über Snape informiert. „Ich fange an. Potter!"

Harry schloss entnervt die Augen und versuchte, seinen verzweifelten Blick zu verbergen.

„Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

Tief durchatmend riskierte Harry einen Blick durch den Kreis. Draco starrte ihn schweigend an, woraufhin Harry blinzelte. „Pflicht", hauchte er, hielt dabei noch immer Malfoys Blick. „Ich nehme Pflicht."

Er drehte sich genau im richtigen Moment zu Pansy, um ihr hämisches Grinsen zu sehen, und schluckte nervös.

„Alles klar", grinste Pansy weiterhin höhnisch. „Ich möchte, dass du... kuschelst. Mit Draco." Harry blinzelte. „Für den Rest des Abends. Zumindest, bis wir hier fertig sind."

„... Was?", fragte Harry gerade heraus. „Kuscheln?" Sein Blick schwenkte zu Draco und er entdeckte, dass der Blonde genauso verblüfft wirkte, wie er sich selbst fühlte.

„Ja. Kuscheln." Pansy schmunzelte. „Kommt her, ich werde euch helfen. Rutsch ein Stück zurück, lehn dich an die Wand. Draco, komm rüber."

Harry befolgte ihre Anweisung und auch Draco rappelte sich zögerlich auf und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Okay, wieder hinsetzen. Potter, auseinander damit."

„Mit was?"

„Deinen Beinen, du Einfallspinsel", brummte Draco, woraufhin Harry merkte, dass seine Wangen rot anliefen.

„Oh", murrte er, befolgte aber auch diese Belehrung.

„Okay. Draco, setz dich in die gleiche Richtung wie er und lehn deinen Rücken gegen seine Brust."

Pansy wirkte geradezu verzückt, während sie ihnen Ausweisungen erteilte; unterdessen gehorchte Draco ihr nur zögerlich, ganz so, als würde er seinem Ende entgegentreten. Harry errötete noch stärker, als der Slytherin sich hölzern gegen ihn lehnte.

„Potter, leg deine Arme um seine Taille."

„Was?", hakte Harry sofort nach.

Pansy beäugte ihn streng, woraufhin er seufzte und langsam seine Arme um Dracos Mitte schlang. Er vermutete, dass diese Sache gar nicht so unangenehm wäre, wenn sie beide bloß nicht so verdammt verkrampft wären.

„Geht doch." Pansy strahlte sie an. „Genau so bleibt ihr jetzt."

„Genau so?", wiederholte Malfoy.

„Ja. Für den Rest des Spiels."

„Für den Rest des Spiels...", brummte Harry in Dracos Nacken; er konnte fühlen, wie der Blonde leicht zu zittern begann.

Danach konnte sich Harry nicht mehr auf das Spiel konzentrieren. Um ihn herum lief das Spiel zwar weiter, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe zuzuhören. Alles, was er fühlen konnte, war Draco, der sanft zwischen seinen Schenkeln eingeklemmt war und er hoffte, dass dieser nicht merken würde, wie schnell Harrys Herz gegen seinen Rücken schlug. Aber so wie der Slytherin langsam die Spannung seiner Muskeln löste und sich immer lockerer gegen die Brust hinter ihm lehnte, war Harry ziemlich sicher, dass er es bemerken würde.

Draco hingegen glaubte in diesem Moment, dass er bald noch verrückt werden würde. Auch er ignorierte das Spiel völlig, und zwar weil er nichts anderes spüren konnte als den dämlichen Gryffindor hinter ihm, der ihm die ganze Zeit seinen Atem in den Nacken blies. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Harrys Brust sich etwas hob, wusste Draco sogleich, dass jeden Moment warme Luft über seinen Hals gleiten würde, und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Haut dort so empfindsam war, bevor Harry beschlossen hatte, dass es seine Lieblingsstelle auf Dracos Körper werden sollte. Draco wälzte sich ein wenig hin und her, versuchte, seinen Hals aus dem Weg zu bekommen, doch stattdessen begann Harry nun auch noch ruckartig zu atmen. Eine der Hände, die auf seinem Bauch ruhten, zuckte und brachte im Gegenzug Dracos Bauchmuskeln dazu, sich schlagartig zusammenzuziehen.

Harry musste den Atem anhalten, während sich der Blonde direkt vor seiner Brust so hin und her wand. Dracos Bewegungen trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, dass sein sechzehn Jahre alter Körper sich benehmen konnte, und er befürchtete, dass ein Versuch zu atmen in einem Stöhnen enden würde. Als Dracos Bauch unter seinen Fingern leicht zusammenzuckte, hielt er inne, nicht fähig, das Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Vage erspähte er Rons gequälten Gesichtsausdruck in seine Richtung, aber den ignorierte er; stattdessen zog er Draco näher zu sich heran und stützte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter ab. Draco hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen und schien sich erneut zu verkrampfen, doch als Harry sachte über seinen Bauch streichelte, atmete er zitternd aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er erkennen, wie Malfoys bleiche Haut immer roter wurde.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust, Potter?", zischte Draco durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne, als der Gryffindor eine Hand unter seinem Hemd verschwinden ließ und die weiche Haut zu streicheln begann, die er dort vorfand.

„Ich weiß nicht", flüsterte Harry im Gegenzug, ehe er seinen Kopf drehte, um Draco einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals zu geben.

„Nein, hör auf damit! Ich musste die ganze Woche über Rollkragenpullis tragen, und heute ist der erste Tag, an dem ich keinen mehr brauche, also wirst du mich verdammt noch mal nicht schon wieder verunstalten!", grunzte er leise, wobei er versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu winden und gleichzeitig möglichst keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Durch diese Bewegung kreisten Malfoys Hüften hin und her, pressten dabei gegen Harrys Schritt und ließen den Gryffindor aufstöhnen, während sich dessen Arme unbewusst fester um Draco schlangen.

Sofort stoppte Draco. „Tja, tja, tja", kicherte er gedämpft. „Was haben wir denn hier?"

Mit Absicht wand er sich etwas hin und her, sodass er erneut gegen Harrys wachsende Erektion presste, woraufhin Harry die Augen schloss im verzweifelten Versuch, nicht zurückzustoßen.

Als Draco abrupt inne hielt und sie Schritte vernahmen, bekam Harry seine Augen endlich wieder auf.

„Seamus", brachte Harry verblüfft hervor, als der Ire sich vor ihnen hinkniete.

„Justin hat mich aufgefordert, Malfoy zu küssen", grinste Seamus hinterhältig. „Schon verwunderlich, dass du ihn nicht gehört hast."

„Was?", stießen Harry und Draco synchron hervor.

„Genau", antwortete Seamus, sich etwas nach vorn lehnend.

Draco zuckte zurück, schmetterte Harry dabei beinahe gegen die Wand und Harry musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, verursacht durch den überraschenden Druck auf seine Leistengegend.

„Warum?", fragte Draco schlicht.

Seamus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da musst du ihn fragen", erklärte er, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte, um Dracos Mund mit seinen Lippen zu bedecken.

Gedämpfte Protestlaute waren aus dem Mund des Blonden zu hören, doch Harry wusste, dass er bald kapitulieren würde. Seamus konnte sehr gut küssen, auch wenn Harry ihm das nicht gesagt hatte, als er sich erkundigt hatte.

Wie zu erwarten schlossen sich Dracos Augen langsam, als ob es gegen seinen Willen geschah, und er sackte völlig zwischen Harrys Beinen zusammen. Harry hingegen glaubte, dass er es eigentlich ganz gut hinbekam, einfach dazusitzen und die beiden zu betrachten, deren Lippen verschmolzen, deren Zungen im Mund des anderen verschwanden und wieder sichtbar wurden. Malfoy entspannte sich und Seamus ließ den Kuss immer tiefer und intensiver werden. Harry bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine Arme sich immer mehr verkrampften und zusammenzogen, bis Malfoy seinen Mund von Seamus' wegriss und zu husten begann.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Potter, hör endlich auf mich zu ersticken!", schrie er, an Harrys Armen zerrend.

Der Gryffindor lockerte seinen Griff zwar schnell, ließ den Blonden aber trotzdem nicht los. Beide widmeten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Seamus, der sie wiederum mit einer seltsamen Miene beäugte. Harry war sich bewusst, dass er albern aussehen musste, wie er so dasaß und das missbilligende Kräuseln seiner Lippen und den tödlichen Blick in seinen Augen nicht verbergen konnte. Wenn man alles zusammennahm, sah es mit Sicherheit aus, als würde er sein Eigentum beschützen.

Was er natürlich nicht tat.

Außerdem wusste er aus Erfahrung, wie Draco aussah, wenn ihm jemand gerade das Hirn weggeknutscht hatte. Das machte die Situation aber auch nicht besser. Schließlich hob Seamus sein Kinn ein wenig und lächelte vorsichtig, woraufhin Harry blinzelte und Seamus zu kichern begann. Als Seamus ihnen beiden auch noch zuzwinkerte, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz zurückzog, spürte Harry, wie Draco sich erneut in seinen Armen verkrampfte.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte Draco daraufhin. Er drehte sich leicht zu Harry, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, doch dieser zuckte bloß die Schultern.

Malfoy zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch, drehte sich aber wieder in Richtung Kreis und lehnte sich etwas entspannter bei Harry an. Ein paar Runden lang schafften sie es, so sitzen zu bleiben, aber dann wurde Harry langweilig und Draco begann wieder, sich hin und her zu wälzen.

Harry sah dies als Einladung, seine Hand wieder unter Malfoys Hemd verschwinden zu lassen. Ein wenig überrascht war er schon, als die einzige Reaktion darauf war, dass Draco sich noch gelöster gegen ihn lehnte. Dann zeichnete Draco auf einmal mit der einen Hand ziellose Muster auf seinem Schenkel, während er seine andere Hand auf Harrys inaktive legte.

„M-Malfoy", stammelte Harry flüsternd.

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde bestätigte, dass niemand ihnen Beachtung schenkte.

„Was?", entgegnete Draco, etwas überheblich klingend. „Du darfst mich anfassen, aber ich dich nicht?"

Dracos Hand rutschte tiefer, und er griff schließlich ein wenig hinter sich, so dass er die Innenseite von Harrys Schenkel kneten konnte. Harry schluckte; seine Beine spreizten sich gegen seinen Willen weiter und er rutschte tiefer an der Wand herunter, zog Draco dabei mit sich.

„Glaubst du, dass du still sein kannst?", fragte Draco leise, während seine Finger bereits Harrys Erektion nachzeichneten.

Harry nickte umgehend gegen Malfoys Schulter. Das Spiel lief indessen um sie herum weiter.

„Kannst du's denn?", feixte Harry. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten auf Malfoys Hals, wodurch der Blonde prompt inne hielt. „Du bist schließlich derjenige, den sie sehen werden."

Damit ließ er seine Finger unter den Bund von Malfoys Hose wandern. Er spürte wie der Slytherin hastig die Luft anhielt und öffnete flink dessen Reißverschluss.

„Potter", zischte Malfoy, dessen Knie hochschnellten, um Harrys Hände zu verdecken.

Als Antwort saugte Harry zaghaft an Dracos Halsbeuge, wodurch dieser erschauernd ausatmete. Seine Hand wanderte in Dracos Boxershorts, und als sich seine Finger um die inzwischen vertraute, warme und samtige Haut von Dracos Glied schlossen, stockte Draco der Atem. Langsam begann Harry ihn zu streicheln, und mit einem kleinen Stoß seiner eigenen Hüften setzte er auch Malfoy wieder in Bewegung. Harry wusste, dass es unbequem für Draco sein musste, hinter sich zu greifen, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal. Er spürte wie Finger seinen Reißverschluss öffneten und hineingriffen, um seine Erektion zu streicheln, und er musste ein Stöhnen hinunterwürgen.

Ein Teil von Harry war beschämt durch das, was sie da taten, und beinahe erstarrt vor Angst, dass jemand sie sehen würde. Der andere Teil wollte, dass sich alle herumdrehten und zuschauten.

Auch Malfoy gelang es nur mit Mühe, seine Knie oben zu halten, damit niemand etwas sehen konnte, denn eigentlich wollte er bloß seine Beine spreizen und nach oben in Harrys Hand stoßen.

Mit zitterndem Atem, die Augen krampfhaft offen gehalten, streichelten sie sich mit hastigen Handbewegungen und brachten sich dabei kurz davor, in ihrer Hose zu kommen.

Irgendein Teil von Harry fiel jedoch die Ruhe in der Gruppe auf, das Gähnen von jemandem, das die Stille durchbrach, und er riss seine Hand ruckartig aus Dracos Hose, zog dabei ungeschickt dessen Reißverschluss wieder hoch.

„Ah... was – was soll den jetzt dieser Unfug?", keuchte Draco, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Sein Timing war perfekt, denn genau in diesem Augenblick sah Pansy zu ihnen herüber.

„Wie geht's euch beiden denn da drüben?", fragte sie fröhlich.

Das einzige, wozu sie gerade fähig waren, war schuldbewusst in ihre Richtung zu schauen und währenddessen gelangweilt zu wirken. Dracos Hand schlug vor Harrys Schritt auf den Boden, so dass er sich beim Aufstehen abstützen konnte, während Harry rasch seine eigene Hose wieder zumachte.

„Langweilig", brachte Draco schleppend hervor, wobei er hoffte, dass seine Wangen nicht so sehr glühten wie es sich anfühlte.

Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Nun, ich glaub wir sind hier sowieso fertig", bemerkte Pansy, während sie sich fragend zum Rest der Runde drehte. Die meisten nickten oder wisperten zustimmend. „Also, kommst du jetzt, oder möchtet ihr wieder die ganze Nacht hier verbringen?"

Dieses Mal war Draco sich sicher, dass seine Wangen rot glühten.

Harry hingegen strich sich bedächtig durchs Haar. „Mein Bett ist doch etwas bequemer als der Boden", meinte er, als er Draco vorsichtig aus dem Weg schob und aufstand. Er vergewisserte sich, dass sein Hemd den größten Teil seiner Hose bedeckte. „Ich mach' mich auf die Socken. Ron, Hermine, kommt ihr auch?"

Beide nickten und standen auf, um ihm zu folgen. Harry machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Tür, doch bevor er ging, fanden seine Augen ein weiteres Mal Malfoy, der auch gerade aufgestanden war und nun sein Hemd glättete. Ihm fiel auf, was sich auch unter Dracos Hemd abzuzeichnen schien. Malfoy bemerkte seinen Blick und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, und für den Moment wusste Harry nicht, was er tun sollte.

Schließlich entschied er sich für ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Als Draco ihm zuzwinkerte, hob er das Kinn ein wenig und zwinkerte zurück. Harry beobachtete, wie sich die Mundwinkel des Blonden kraus zogen, bevor sie sich zu einem Grinsen ausbreiteten, und auch Harry verließ den Raum mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

**_xxx_**


End file.
